Vampire?
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: Ini adalah mengenai kalung dan sejarah kalung itu, disetiap penciptaannya disertai kontroversi yang tak berujung. Dan berakhir dengan jalan perang antara Vampire Hunter dan para Vampire bangsawan beserta kaum PureBlood. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

yoshh ... I'm back with a fic genre mystery, and sorry in advance if you've not already published the hell is a new fic. Fic-fic but, others will also in updet as quickly as possible, so.. sorry if I disappoint you'r. and this is also my first NaruSaku fic, so .. Hope you all understand my hobby of jumping in making the fanfic.

Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999,

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

~oOo~

**Pairing** : **NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina and SaiIno.**

**Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun**

**Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 18 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 14 tahun**

**Deidara Namikaze : 20 tahun **

**Pein/Paint Namikaze : 22 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 19 tahun**

**Neji Hyuuga : 21 tahun**

**Ten ten : 20 tahun**

~oOo~

Summary : Semua yang ada disana, mencurigai murid baru itulah sebagai pembunuh yang selama ini dicari oleh satuan polisi.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

_Don't_** like? **_Don't _**Read!**

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

Mentari pagi hanya menampakkan seberkas cahayanya saja di langit sana, pagi di Konoha masih saja belum terlalu terang akan sinar sang surya, bagaimana tidak, pagi ini masih menunjukan pukul 06:00 pagi.

Kriiiinggg... Kriiinggg..

Bunyi jam waker itu berdering kencang di meja belajar seseorang, sampai bergetar saking kerasnya suara itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membangunkan sepasang Suami Istri yang tengah terbalut akan selimut dan tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

''Engh..'' erangan erotis itu bergaung di kamar yang tak bisa dibilang besar, tapi juga minimalis dan nyaman walaupun tidak terlalu luas. ''Naruto..'' sosok itu bergerak merapat pada sosok yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah yang menyembul di balik selimut. ''Tolong, matikan suara jam itu!'' suara lemah itu lagi-lagi bergaung mengisi kamar minimalis itu walau tertelan dengan suara jam waker.

Kriiingg... Krrrii.

Tiitt...

Segumpal daging berotot dan memiliki kulit Tan itu bergerak mematikan suara jam yang mengganggu tidurnya, padahal dia lupa akan sesuatu...

''Naruto-kun.. Kau tidak ke Sekolah?'' tanya sosok gadis berambut soft pink, pada Naruto yang masih bergeming dalam selimut. Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan merubah posisinya jadi miring menghadap sang Istri yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada sosok Suaminya.

Srekk..

Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya, dengan mengamit handuk yang tergantung di sisi pintu dia masuk ke Kamar mandi dengan tenang,-tentunya-dengan langkah gontai dia melangkah dan berendam setelah menutup pintu.

Sakura, nama gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Tapi itu jika diluar sana, marganya sekarang sudah berganti. Yang tadinya bermarga Haruno, kini sudah sah bermarga Namikaze. Dia adalah Istri dari seorang Naruto yang seharusnya notabene masih sekolah dan keduanya baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun dan enam belas tahun.

Mereka menikah bukan dengan diam-diam dan juga bukan karena tidak ada yang menyetujui, tapi mereka menikah tanpa adanya sanak saudara yang datang karena suatu kejadian yang amat miris dan menyakitkan. Dimana semua orang yang mereka kenal dibantai oleh sesuatu sosok yang misterius.

Sosok berambut kuning dengan badan tegap sudah membantai kedua keluarga besar itu dan juga teman-teman yang dua orang ini sayangi, sampai suatu hari Naruto berhasil membunuh satu dari dua orang yang membantai keluarga mereka, sosok itu mengaku kalau mereka mengincar keturunan darah Vampire Hunter dan sejak saat itu pula, Naruto baru menyadari kalau dua keluarga besar-Namikaze dan Haruno- ini adalah Clan yang bertugas dalam menghancurkan populasi Vampire di muka bumi Jepang-khusunya Konoha dan Tokyo.

Jika mengingat kejadian itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak berguna, dia selalu dilindungi, tak pernah melakukan hal apapun-apa saja asalkan menolong nyawa temannya. Dia merasa kalau dia tidak lebih dari harta yang tidak terpakai. Tapi semua itu sudah dia lupakan, sekarang ini dia sudah mampu menolong orang lain walau sedikit, yaitu dengan jadi dokter walau umurnya masih enam belas tahun.

Kalau Naruto? Jangan ditanya, laki-laki yang baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun ini sudah 'berkecimpung' dalam pekerjaannya sebagai pembasmi Vampire-walau temannya ada juga yang Vampire- dia sudah tiga tahun ini menjalani pekerjaan dalam membunuh Vampire dan tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata akan kekuatan laki-laki itu. Tapi, demi menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai Vampire Hunter, dia memiliki 'jaringan' Yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai Vampire Hunter dan juga suami seorang Sakura.

Mengucek matanya sebentar, lantas Naruto duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan mata sayu, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Sekolah barunya. Tapi karena kemarin harus bertarung dengan Vampire, membuat badanya jadi drop dan sempat mengalami koma mendadak akibat racun yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi untunglah di saat yang tepat, Istrinya-Sakura- datang dengan membawa berbagai obat untuk dirinya. Pasalnya, Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tancap gas memanggil Sakura karena hanya dia yang biasa mengobati luka-luka yang ada pada Naruto.

~oOo~

Di antara beratus jiwa yang berjalan di tengah Kota Tokyo itu, terdapat sekelompok anak sekolahan yang juga berjalan sambil bersenda gurau dan sebagian menggoda temannya yang baru saja melepas status single mereka.

''Eh, mukamu memerah Sasuke-kun.'' Goda gadis cantik yang memilik rambut kuning pucat, matanya mengedip sebelah pada sahabat 'lavender'nya yang tengah merona padam.

''I-Ino-chan..'' rengek Hinata, kalau saja wajahnya bisa merona lagi, mungkin warna merah di wajah cantik itu akan jadi warna merah Aplle busuk.

''Cih.'' Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, wajah putih pucat itu juga merona sedikit. Tapi juga senang akan cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Harus dia akui, kalau gadis yang kini sudah jadi kekasihnya ini bagaikan bidadari, jadi wajar saja kalau dia takut akan di dahului oleh siapapun.

''Ck. Merepotkan,'' gumam Shikamaru yang berdiri di bagian belakang dan mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Sai yang tengah tersenyum seperti biasa.

''Eh, ada apa itu?'' tunjuk Gadis bercepol dua sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang sudah bejibun di pinggir jalan.

''Bagaimana.. kalau kita kesana?'' usul gadis berambut merah yang sedang memperbaiki letak kacamata merahnya, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari gadis berkuncir empat yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

''Bagaimana?'' dia ingin memastikan apakah teman-temannya juga akan kesana. Dan benar saja atau lagi ada angin baik saja kalau semua mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri orang-orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat sesuatu sambil berbisik.

''Huueekkk...'' seorang laki-laki berambut silver dengan taring yang-keliatannya- panjang itu keluar dari kerumunan sambil memegang perutnya.

Shikamaru Cs. Hanya menaikan sebelah alis mereka, heran juga melihat sampai ada yang muntah sampai segitunya.

_'Ada apa ini?' _batin Sasuke yang entah kenapa sama dengan apa yang mereka semua pikirkan.

''Maaf, kalau boleh saya tau, ini ada apa?'' tanya Temari pada gadis berambut coklat yang ingin berbalik pergi dari kerumunan itu.

''Seseorang meninggal dengan tanpa setetespun darah yang tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya, dan...'' ekpresi gadis itu berubah jadi terlihat jijik dan juga takut membayangkannya. ''Dan di bagian leher dan perutnya terkoyak''

Bruuk...

''Hi-Hinata?''

Mereka baru sadar kalau gadis Hyuuga itu masih bergeming disana, dan mereka yakin kalau gadis itu pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai korban itu. Dan merekapun tahu, kalau Hinata paling tidak tahan dengan hal yang menjijikkan, maka jika sudah berurusan dengan itu maka Hinata akan jatuh pingsan.

''Baiklah, saya permisi dulu,'' ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan perlahan menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Sedangkan mereka hanya menatap kemana perginya gadis berambut coklat itu, dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka setelah gadis itu tidak bisa dijangkau lagi oleh pandangan mereka.

~oOo~

''Jadi, kau akan Sekolah di sini karena pekerjaanmu, atau karena memang kau ingin sekolah lagi?'' tanya Guru bermasker dengan rambut silver dan dengan model menantang Gravitasi.

''Karena aku ingin sekolah lagi. Apa itu salah?'' tanya Naruto, tapi tetap tenang seperti biasa dan sesekali melirik matahari pagi.

''Tenanglah! aku berbeda dengan Vampire yang sering kau temui,'' ucap Guru itu sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang dia kenankan, sebenarnya agak risih juga diperhatikan sampai segitunya, terlebih yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini adalah Vampire Hunter walau masih terbilang muda.

''Hm.. Apakah itu benar?'' tanya Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini dia menampakan seringainya, membuat Guru itu sedikit bergidik.

''Terserahlah..'' ucap Guru itu sambil mengangkkat kedua bahunya dan kembali membaca buku yang di yakini Naruto kalau itu adalah buku bok*p.

~oOo~

''Pagi Sakura-san..!''

''Ah.. Sakuran-san, selamat pagi,''

''Selamat pagi Dok.''

selama perjalanan menuju ruangannya, Sakura disapa seperti biasanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Dokter muda ini banyak penggemarnya, baik dikalangan anak muda ataupun dewasa, karena di umurnya yang menginjak enambelas tahun itu sudah mendapat gelar Dokter.

Krrieek..

Blamm..

Dengan santai Sakura duduk di bangkunya, Kopi Mocca-yang biasa dia bawa dengan gelas plastik- dia taruh di pinggir meja kerjanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya langsung membuka laci kerjanya dan mengambil Kacamata hitam tanpa Frame, karena dia tidak mau radiasi sekitar laptop membuat matanya jadi berkunang-kunang.

sek...

Sek..

Tangannya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri mata hijau zamrudnya menatap lembaran dokumen yang baru sampai pagi ini dimejanya. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada hasil tes otopsi yang dia lakukan seminggu yang lalu bersama para Dokter yang lain.

Tangan itu menekan-nekan tombol yang tertera di atas telephone dan memanggil seseorang. ''Shizune-san, bisa kau kemari?''

''Ahh.. Baiklah Sakura.'' Perempuan bernama Shizune itu langsung ngeloyor pergi ke ruangan Sakura dengan membawa beberapa Dokumen yang diminta.

Tak berapa lama terdengar derap langkah orang yang berlari dan berhenti di depan ruangan yang terdapat pelang yang menggantung di atas pintunya.

Ruangan Dok. Sakura.

Shizune menarik nafas dalam dan memutar Knop pintu itu dengan tenang dan masuk dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

''Bagaimana hasilnya?'' tanya Sakura saat perempuan itu menyamankan posisinya di bangku itu, dan menyerahkan dokumen yang diminta Sakura.

''Itu kesemuannya,'' ucap Shizune sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah memeriksa dokumen dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba kedua alis Sakura berkerut dan makin menajamkan penglihatannya akan tulisan di lembaran Dokumen itu. ''Ini tidak mungkin!'' gumam Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Shizune.

''Apanya yang tidak mungkin?'' tanya Shizune sambil mencondong badannya kedepan, dan membaca sedertan tulisan disana dan membelalak setelahnya.

''Positive,'' ucap Sakura sambil memijat keningnya frustasi.

''Be-berarti.. Vampire itu memang ada?'' tanya Shizune dengan wajah horor, selama ini dia tidak pernah percaya akan Vampire, tapi setelah melakukan otopsi terhadap korban yang darahnya habis tak tersisa, dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya akan itu.

Sementara Sakura sejak tadi menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran bangku itu. Matanya terpejam erat demi memikirkan seseorang. _'Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu, Suamiku,' _batin Sakura sambil menatap awan pagi yang indah melalui jendela ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Yosh .. chapter one is finished with OOC Sakura... XD*burnt Sakura.

Gomen kalau chap ini terkesan pendek, namanya juga prolog... XD*dihajarmasa. Tapi apakah Sakura disini OOC? Gomene Saku lovers. Uhm.. Yahiko hampir lupa, ini fic dengan genre mistery pertama Yahiko, jadi Gomen kalau masih banyak yang salah akan pembuatannya.

Untuk para senpaiku gomene kalo NaruSaku buatanku ini Gaje : Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, karinuuzumaki, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Wi3nter, Kataokafidy.

And thank's with all my friend : Rey619, Alp Arslan no Namikaze, CharLene Choi, Thia Nokoru, Barbara12, AlmightyHero.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

**REVIEW **please..*pleading face... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Konbawa Minna*soalnya saat updet, cuaca alamnya sedang Malam hari..#Nyengir#* Yosh... I'm back again with chapter two and Good reading. Oh... One more, for review is at the back and so once again, good Reading.'^^'

.

Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999,

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

...

.

~oOo~

.

...

Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina and SaiIno.

Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun

Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun

Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun

Hinata Hyuuga : 14 tahun

Deidara Namikaze : 20 tahun

Pein/Paint Namikaze : 22 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara : 19 tahun

Sabaku no Temari : 21 tahun

Sabaku no Kankurou : 20 tahun

Neji Hyuuga : 21 tahun

Ten ten : 20 tahun

...

.

~oOo~

.

Summary : Semua yang ada disana, mencurigai murid baru itulah sebagai pembunuh yang selama ini dicari oleh satuan polisi.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

Chapter : 2 {Devisi-devisi Vampire Hunter}

.

.

...

Sambil menggerutu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya demi menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Derap langkahnya terdengar jelas seiring langkah berat kakinya yang menggema di lorong yang kini sepi dan bagaimana tidak sepi? Sekarang jam istirahat sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu dan itu berarti giliran dirinya untuk mengajar di kelas X Ipa II.

Tolong, jangan tanya kenapa dia malah mengajar padahal niat pertamanya ingin sekolah.

**Flasback : On.**

''A-apa? Jangan bercanda Kakashi-san!'' bantah Naruto setengah kaget karena menerima kabar yang tidak enak di pagi harinya yang tenang.

''Maaf, Naruto-san. Tapi itu keinginan Kepala Sekolah,'' ucap seseorang di seberang sana yang di panggil Kakashi.

''Tapi, niatku untuk sekolah! Bukan mengajar!'' bantah Naruto yang kini sudah merubah posisi yang tadinya berbaring kini duduk di Kasur empuk di kamarnya. ''Yang benar saja.'' Gumam Naruto.

''Ada apa Naru?'' tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk pink kesayangannya yang hanya membalut sebatas bagian dada dan beberapa centi di atas lutut, sehingga paha putih itu terekspose jelas.

Naruto mangap, bukan hanya sekali ini saja dia melihat pemandangan indah di tubuh Istrinya, tapi dia juga sudah 'memakan'nya. Walau begitu tetap saja membuat Naruto harus kehilangan akal sehat akan tubuh molek Istrinya- kesampingkan sikap kasarnya. Bahkan untuk saat ini dia lupa berkedip dan mengabaikan suara Kakashi yang masih bergaung melalui speaker Hand Phone Nok*a kesayangannya.

''Naru?'' ucap Sakura, dan untuk setelahnya pipi Sakura kontan merona akan respone berlebih dari Suaminya.

BLETAKK..!

''I-Ittai..'' ringis Naruto seraya mengusap kepalanya yang kini sudah berdenyut-denyut tak karuan(?). ''Naniattebayooo!,''

''Jangan menatapku seperti itu!'' seru Sakura yang kini rona pipinya sudah mengalahkan warna rambutnya. ''Siapa yang menelphone?'' tanyanya seraya membuka lemari baju yang dekat dengan meja rias.

''Oh, maaf Kakashi-san.'' Ucap Naruto yang baru ingat kalo sambungan telephone masih berlangsung.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang sana yang menandakan kalau sang penelphone sedang jengkel. ''Jadi, bagaimana, apa kau bersedia?''

''Huuhh... Terserahlah,'' jawab Naruto pasrah, tidak bisa sekolah mengajarpun jadi. Toh, hitung-hitung dia bisa berjumpa dengan Vampire bangsawan yang nama mereka akan mampir ke daftar list targetnya.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok kau bisa mulai mengajar,'' ucap Kakashi yang entah kenapa menyukai keputusan Naruto.

Tttuutt...

Hubungan telephone itu terputus diiringi helaan nafas berat Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya di Kasur empuk itu. ''Besok, ya...'' Gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, dan saat itulah sentuhan halus dari tangan putih Sakura berasa di wajahnya.

''Siapa yang menelphone? Sepertinya itu penting,'' tanya Sakura sambil berbaring dengan berbantalkan bahu Naruto.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan harum Strawberrylah yang pertama kali indera penciuman itu dapati dan disusul dengan rambut halus sewarna bunga musim semi yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. ''Hanya pihak sekolah, yang memintaku untuk mengajar,'' jawab Naruto sambil mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura lembut.

Dan setelahnya dapat dia dengar dengkuran halus sang Istri, yang menandakan kalau yang tengah berbaring dengannya ini sudah terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak.

**Flashback : Off**

_'Haruskah kuhajar guru bermasker itu?' _batin Naruto yang kini sedang berbelok ke arah kanan sesuai denah yang dia ingat, sepanjang jalan dia menggerutu atas kelalaian Kakashi yang jarang masuk dan dengan santainya menitipkan materi pembelajaran padanya.

Derap langkahnya kian menggema di lorong sekolah yang super megah itu, sekolah Konoha National Haigh School memanglah megah dan besar sekaligus sekolah terbaik, setelah Konoha International High School- tempatnya bersekolah- . Tapi tetap saja membuatnya harus naik tangga, dan lagi letak kelas itu berada di bagian lantai Empat, dan itu mengharuskannya untuk menaiki tangga dan sesekali menendang lift yang katanya sedang diperbaiki.

Tap...

Langkah beratnya terhenti di hadapan kelas yang kini tengah ribut bukan kepalang, menghirup nafas sejenak Naruto lakukan demi menghilangkan ke gugupan yang melanda. Dan perlahan dia memegang knop pintu dan terhenti karena merasakan hawa yang sangat familiar. _'Vampire, eh?' _batin Naruto sambil menyeringai. Wajah Foxy itu terus menyeringai dengan memegang Knop pintu dan perlahan memasuki kelas itu.

Sreeg...

Pintu geser itu bergeser seiring menampakan sosok yang asing bagi murid yang tengah heboh di dalam kelas minimalis dengan cat abu-abu itu.

Semua Siswi langsung menahan nafas karena mendapati laki-laki tampan dengan pakaian formal memasuki kelas mereka, rambut kuning sebahu itu terhuyung sedikit seiring angin menerpa dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

''Uhm... Nah, semuanya apa kabar?'' tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum setelah menaruh dua buku tebal itu di atas meja.

''A-astaga.. Kyaaa!''

''Kyaaa..!''

''Ta-tampan!''

Seluruh siswi langsung jejeritan tak kala mendapat senyum Naruto yang menawan, mata biru itu menatap teduh ke arah seluruh siswi dan siswa yang yang tengah heboh.

''Maaf, anda siapa ya?'' tanya seorang siswa yang sedang memainkan PSP dengan kaki kanan yang tertumpu di atas meja.

Seluruh murid mengangguk tanda memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dan pandangan mereka tak lepas dari Naruto yang kini beranjak dari meja dan berjalan mendekati meja siswi paling depan-tentunya tak menghiraukan tatapan kagusm siswi tersebut-.

''Sebelumnya maaf, bisa kau turunkan kakimu?'' ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada siswa yang tadi bertanya, sedangkan yang bersangkutan bergidik ngeri karena merasakan hawa yang mengerikan dan mau tidak mau menurutinya. ''Bagus, namaku Adalah Naruto Namikaze,'' jawab Naruto sambil menatap murid kelas itu satu persatu. ''Guru pengganti pak Kabuto di bidang Fisika,''

Semua murid hanya membelalak, mana mungkin sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini adalah Guru. Dilihat dari perawakan Naruto memanglah seumuran dengan mereka, tapi yang membuat Naruto dijadikan guru adalah karena predikat jeniusnya di Konoha International Haigh School masih melekat di dirinya yang memiliki IQ 300 ke atas-walau kejeniusan itu jarang dia tampakan.

''Padahal kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kami,'' ucap siswa yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

''Tu-tunggu! Kau bilang namamu Naruto Namikaze?'' seru murid yang berada di pojokan dan paling belakang, semua temannya menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

''Iya,'' jawab Naruto singkat, senyum mengembang di wajah itu.

''Apa kau lupa? Dia itukan murid paling Jenius di Konoha International High School,'' bisik Ukon pada Sakon. ''Dia itu penemu Board Fly, 'masa kau lupa sama idolamu sendiri,'' lanjut Ukon.

Sakon membelalak dan berdiri dari bangkunya, dengan tangan gemetar- jari telunjuknyapun gemetar-, sembari mengarah ke Naruto diiringi tandanya besar oleh temannya yang lain. ''K-kau, Prof. Foxyyy!'' Seru Sakon dan tepar setelah mendapat jitakan maut dari Kiba dan Ino.

''APA!''

...

...

''Eh? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'' gumam Naruto yang tengah berkeringat dingin. Padahal nama samarannya itu kini tidak setenar dulu tapi kenapa masih ada yang ingat.

Tanpa disadari oleh yang lain, beberapa murid di kelas itu tengah menggeram dan mendesis marah, marah akan ketenangan mereka yang terganggu.

''Vampire Hunter!'' geram pemuda berambut merah bata, matanya yang tadinya indah dengan iris Jade, tanpa sepengatuhuan orang sekitar kini berubah jadi warna hitam kelam dan tajam.

_'Apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya?' _batin seorang murid yang berada di pojokan kelas, rambut kuning itu sedikit bergerak liar saat angin yang menerpa.

''Baiklah, buka halaman seratus duapuluh delapan! Kita pelajari materinya dulu,'' ucap Naruto sambil duduk di atas meja dengan tangan kanan masuk ke saku celana dan tangan kiri yang memegang buku bersampulkan gambar partikel Ion.

Dan jadilah beberapa jam itu Naruto habiskan dengan menjelaskan beberapa materi pelajaran dan penjelasan mengenai hukum teori fisika II. Dan yang pasti materi yang dititipkan Kakashi juga Naruto sampaikan dan respone dari murid-murid itu adalah bosan dan malas, terlebih lagi murid yang rambutnya di kuncir seperti nanas. Jika di perhatikan murid itu sejak dia masuk hanya tidur.

~oOo~

''Terjadi pembunuhan di perfektur Momiji... Ganti!'' suara yang berasal dari Walky talky itu bergaung di mobil sedan putih polos dengan warna hitam legam di samping mobil itu. Membuat seseorang yang lagi asik memakan bekalnya tersedak sesaat.

''Segera ke TKP!'' jawabnyanya gelagapan dengan mulut yang masih penuh akan Burger, dengan cepat dia menstarter mobil itu dan melengos menuju tempat kejadian dan mengabarkan mengabarkan berita itu pada yang lain. ''Pembunuhan terjadi lagi, tapi kali ini di perfektur Momiji... Ganti!'' ucapnya sambil terus fokus pada jalanan. Sirene mobil itu berbunyi nyaring dijalanan tak kala pengemudi mobil sedan itu menambah kecepatannya.

~oOo~

Sedang di tempat kejadian perkara itu sudah berkumpul warga setempat demi melihat keadaan mayat yang kini membiru kaku dengan mata membelalak. Leher bagian kiri mayat itu terdapat dua lubang mini.

''Bagaimana Dok, apa menurut anda sekiranya yang membuat perempuan ini meregang nyawa tanpa setespun darah yang tertinggal?'' tanya seorang polisi dengan membawa buku kecil serta tak lupa pencil 2B di tangan kiri, mendekat ke arah Dokter muda dengan rambut yang sewarna bunga musim semi.

_'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Mana mungkin aku menyebut ini ulah Vampire,' _batin Sakura seraya melepas kaus tangan dan berdiri di sebelah polisi yang siap menulis bukti forensik.

''Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti bekas gigitan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian gadis ini,'' jawab Sakura sambil menatap iba sosok mayat perempuan berambut merah yang kacamatanya tergeletak tak jauh dari mayat perempuan itu.

''Jadi, apa ini ulah kelelawar?'' tanya Polisi itu sambil menatap mayat itu dan menyimpan buku mini dan pencil di tas pinggangnya.

Sakura diam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin dia menjawab 'Vampirelah pelakunya' bisa-bisa devisi Heaven and Earth yang dipimpin Naruto dan juga Naruto akan Marah besar padanya, karena telah mengungkap status Vampire yang sekarang sudah membaur dengan manusia.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti lagi-lagi menemui jalan buntu ya...'' Ucap Polisi itu seraya memanggil petugas untuk membawa tandu dan mengangkut mayat itu untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit, biasanya kalau bukan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Vampire Sakura akan langsung menjawab dengan akurat. Dan karena itulah dia kemari bersama Shizune, karena dia di percaya sepenuhnya oleh Tsunade selaku dokter ahli forensik dan spesialis. _'Kalau kau ada disini apa yang akan kau jawab Naru?' _batin Sakura sambil beranjak memasuki mobil ambulance diiringi Shizune yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**Sakura's POV.**

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tsunade-shisou? Mana mungkin aku harus memberitahunya Kalau 'Vampire yang menjadi dalang atas pembunuhan berantai ini!' tentu saja dia akan menganggapku gila akan spekulasi ini, tapi aku harus bagaimana, jikalau aku memberitahunya, pasukan Devisi Heaven and Earth akan marah dan menghukum aku dan juga Naruto-kun,_

_kalau aku sihh.. Tak apa, akan aku lakukan apapun untuk Naruto-kun. Tapi kalau Naruto-kun juga kena, mana mungkin aku mengambil keputusan ini._

_Hhuuh... Duduk diam di mobil ini makin membuatku merasa stress. Aku butuh sendiri, dan aku butuh ketenangan, kulirik Sizhune, dia masih bergeming di bagian belakang, kepalanya menunduk. Mungkin dia sama denganku, sama-sama bingung harus bagaimana, kulepas kacamataku dan kutaruh di saku pakaian yang kukenakan, rasanya letih sekali. Tubuh ini minta istirahat barang sehari dari pekerjaan ini._

_Aku memandang keluar jendela mobil ini, dan kusandarkan siku tangaku di jendela ini demi menyangga daguku, Toko-toko yang berjejer rapi disana, komplex perumahan elit tak luput dari pandanganku tak kala mobil Ambulance ini melewatinya. Aku masih bergeming, tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Sebaiknya aku bicarakan masalah ini pada Naruto-kun, semoga saja dia dan Satuan Devisi Heaven and Earth itu mampu mengurus Vampire sialan itu! Yah... Sebaiknya nanti aku bicarakan._

_Ah..! Rumah sakit sudah terlihat, Sebaiknya aku bersikap biasa saja dan tak-akan kubiarkan mereka tau raut kalut dalam benakku ini._

''Hei! Shizune-san kita sudah sampai''_ ucapku padanya yang masih tertunduk dalam diam di sana._

''Ah.!''

_Sepertinya dia tertidur, dilihat dari paras sayu dan sedikit kantung mata itu dia pasti begadang semalam. _''Apa kau begadang semalam?''_ tanyaku sambil membuka pintu mobil ini, setelah turun kupastikan pakaian-ku tidak berantakan._

''Iya..''_ jawabannya lesu sekali, apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa jangan-jangan... dia masih memikirkan soal Vampire itu?_

_Lantas aku menepuk keningku, aku baru sadar kalau dia takut dan masih belum percaya akan Vampire, kutepuk bahunya. _''Kau tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku Ok!''_ Mungkin sedikit dorongan dia akan sedikit melupakan soal ini._

''Iya, terimakasih ya, Sakura-san,'' _jujur, aku suka senyumannya, dia sudah aku anggap seperti kakak-ku sendiri, tanpa dia... Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk dan mengawali karir yang menjadi impianku ini._

''Sebaiknya kita segera keruangannya, Tunade-Shisou tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele!''_ ucapku sambil meliriknya yang yang berjalan disebelahku, dan dia mengangguk._

_Andai kau tahu Shizune, aku jauh lebih khawatir mengenai ini, semua. Aku takut mereka membunuh orang yang kau sayangi dan mungkin orang yang aku sayangi? Orang yang aku sayang ini satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti akan aku, orang yang aku sayang ini orang yang paling aku sayangi, dialah Naruto-kun Shizune, Suamiku._

''Ehm..''_ mungkin sedikit berdehem akan membuat perasaan ini tenang, karena pada saat aku memikirkan'Suami', membuat dada ini serasa berdebar-walaupun seringnya juga begini-, bagaikan ribuan kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang bergemuruh dalam dada ini, membuat darah ini serasa berdesir, dan.. Oh Shit! Pipi-ku serasa hangat, apa jangan-jangan pipi ku merona sekarang?_

''Sakura-san kau kenapa, Apa kau demam?'' _aku menggeleng, memberi tanda bahwa aku tidak demam, _''Tapi pipimu memerah begitu,''

_Bingo..! Sudah aku duga, pasti pipiku merona. Ah.. Ayolah, ini tidak lucu._

_Berbelok ke kiri, dengan lurus ke depan, ah... Itu dia ruangan Tsunade-shisou. Ugh... Apa yang harus aku katakan? Bagaimana ini, masa hasil setiap kali aku turun kelapangan pasti membawa kabar tidak enak. _

''Aku buka,'' _bisik Shizune padaku, aku menelan ludah sejenak bersiap menerima ucapan dan ceramahaan Panjang Tsunade-shisou, dan menoleh ke arah wanita beriris Onyx itu dan mengangguk._

Ceklek..

...

...

_Entah karena dia ikutan tegang atau apa, dia sampai lupa untuk mengetuk pintu, dapat kulihat tangannya yang memegang knop pintu itu bergetar, dan memaksa untukku ikut bergetar juga._

''Bagaimana?''

_Ok,! Dari tutur Katanya memang tenang, tapi untuk kami berdua tidak tenang, masa sampai berulang kali membawa kabar yang sama. _

_Aku menunduk dan bergeming, mencengkram erat botol Aq*a di tanganku ini sampai terdengar suara yang menyebalkan dari botol plastik ini. Kulirik Shizune sejenak, sama saja. Dia juga menunduk._

**Normal POV.**

''Maaf, kami membawa kabar yang sama,'' gumam Sakura yang berdiri di bagian kanan Shizune.

''Huuhhh... Aku tau ada yang kalian sembunyikan,'' ucap Tsunade sambil memijat keningnya dan menghela nafas, sejurus kemudian, dia tersenyum. ''Vampire, eh?''

Sakura dan Shizune terbelalak, bersamaan mereka menegapkan kembali tubuh mereka dan berpandangan dalam bingung, dan respone inilah yang di inginkan Tsunade.

_'Berarti benar,' _batin Tsunade. ''Kalian perlu tahu, bahwa aku juga salah satu anggota satuan Vampire Hunter,''

''APA!''

...

...

''Dan akupun mengenal Suamimu Sakura,'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis belia dengan warna rambut yang menggambarkan bunga musim semi.

''Ma-maksud, Tsunade-sama 'Suami'?'' tanya Shizune yang merasa terkejut akan itu, dan Sakura wajahnya sudah merona padam. Pada akhirnya yang dia lakukan hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

~oOo~

Untuk saat ini Naruto sangat pusing karena melihat deretan angka yang tercantum dalam label absen, iris Blue sky itu menatap angka-angka itu perlahan, dan tak terlewatkan tanggal serta tahun lulusan angkatan '21 di sekolah itu. Dan matanya terpaku pada absen dan biodata pelajar yang pernah bersekolah di sekolah ini.

**Nama lengkap : Zanbato mikazuki.**

**Lahir/tanggal/tahun/ : Tokyo, 27-08-1981**

**anak ke : 1 (pertama)**

**status anak : Anak kandung.**

**Nama orang tua : Danzou Shimura. (Ayah)**

**Mikuune yazamu (Ibu)**

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk, air mukanya kini tidak bisa ditebak. Marah, benci, semua campur aduk bagai panganan buah yang sering dijual di pinggir jalan. Tangan kanannya meremas lembar itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat dan meremas rambut blondienya frustasi, mana mungkin teman satu Devisi menghancurkan keluarganya, itu tidak mungkin atau memang dialah pelakunya.

Tapi mana mungkin dia mencari Zanbato sementara Zanbato sudah meninggal saat perburuan Vampir dua tahun lalu? Pasti ada seseorang dibalik semua ini.

Tok... Tok.. Tok.

Suara ketukan itu bergaung di ruangan kerja Naruto, menatap jam sejenak lantas Naruto baru ingat sekarang sudah jam Enam lewat limapuluh lima.

''Masuk,!'' serunya seraya menyimpan kembali berkas-berkas itu.

Krieek..

''Maaf bila mengganggu, anda lembur? Apabila tidak, ini sudah terlalu sore,'' ucap petugas sekolah sambil membungkukkan badan.

''Aku baru mau pulang, Arigatou telah memberi tahu Zabuza-san,'' ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan dan melangkah keluar ruangan, sejenak saat dia melewati Zabuza dia merasakan hawa berbeda, dalam derap langkahnya Naruto menyeringai. _'Ne, hampir satu sekolah 'warganya' Vampire_, _eh?' _batin Naruto.

''Pemimpin!'' ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Tak perlu berbalik, karena Naruto hafal nada suara itu. Dan lagi pula, dia juga butuh bantuan sosok yang berdiri di belakanganya ini. ''Ada apa?'' tanya Naruto sambil berbalik badan, dan benar saja. Itu Yamato, pemimpin Devisi pengintaian sekaligus jendral Devisi perekruttan.

''Vampire 'sampah' beraksi lagi, tapi kali ini korbannya perempuan,'' ungkap Yamato sambil membungkuk dalam dan menundukan kepalanya.

''Langsung hancurkan tubuh perempuan itu, karena dia juga akan menjadi Vampire setelahnya,'' ucap Naruto dingin, raut wajahnya berubah datar.

''Baik,!'' ucap Yamato patuh dan segera berbalik, tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

''Aku butuh bantuanmu,'' ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Yamato. ''Cari keluarga ini dan secepatnya berikan kabar padaku,''

''Baik, Pemimpin!'' tegas Yamato, dan menghilang dengan menebalnya kepulan asap.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya mulai dia keluar ruangannya sejak tadi.

''Aku tidak dengar apa yang dia bicarakan,'' bisik gadis berambut pirang pucat pada yang lainnya. ''Ini mencurigakan, dan mana mungkin ada Ninja di zaman sekarang,'' lanjutnya.

Laki-laki berambut nanas itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin sejenak, mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan yang baru dia liat beberapa waktu yang lalu. _'Va-Vampire Hunter.' _Batin Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai saat ini dia harus berjaga, kalau saja kelak namanya tercantum dalam daftar list Vampire Hunter, dia harus siap.

''Ada apa Shikamaru?'' tanya Temari yang menghela nafas saat Naruto kembali berjalan.

''Kau aneh Shikamaru,'' ungkap Sasuke yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. ''Seperti ada yang kau sembunyikan,''

''Tidak... tidak ada Apa-apa,'' kilahnya sambil menatap Naruto yang berbelok ke kiri, sepertinya mengarah ke halaman sekolah.

''Ku harap, kau tidak berbohong!'' ucap Neji datar.

~oOo~

''Sial, aku lupa kalau nanti malam akan di adakan rapat antar Devisi, Kusooo!'' seru Naruto sambil memukul stir mobilnya, sekarang waktu sudah sangat sore, dan dia belum pulang, bagus.

Brumm...

Dengan santai Naruto beranjak dari halaman parkir dengan mobil sport kesayangannya, Pagani zonda f.

Interior dalam mobil itu tidaklah seperti interior dalam mobil biasanya, di bagian kanan stir terdapat dua Laptop Toshiba, yang satunya berfungsi sebagai tempat dokumen rahasia yang tersimpan apik dan takan pernah bisa dibobol, sedangkan yang satunya berfungsi sebagai fasilitas ganda.

Dibagian belakang hanya ada satu bangku sedangkan di kanan dan kiri bangku itu terdapat mini mp3 dan lemari es mini, sedang di bagian belakang terdapat speaker ganda yang cukup besar dan tentunya sandaran kepala yang nyaman.

Empat buah pendingin ruangan-AC- di masing penjuru langit-langit mobil dan tv kecil yang terletak di bagian belakang bangku tempat menyetir.

''Delta, apa ada pesan?'' tanya Naruto pada laptop yang menggambarkan garis lurus warna hijau dengan backround biru.

''Akan disampaikan!'' suara yang berasal dari laptop itu bergaung mengisi dalam mobil Sporty itu.

''Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu, cepat pulang yah..!''

Suara bening Sakura yang berasal dari speaker laptop itu menandakan kalau Sakuralah sang pengirim pesan via Audio, gurat senyum lembut terukir di wajah Naruto. Tak pernah dia pungkiri kalau dia begitu mencintai gadis berambut Pink itu, merekapun menyadari kalau mereka saling membutuhkan, saling ketergantungan erat satu sama lain. Naruto mencintai Sakura begitpun Sakura, dia juga mencintai Naruto. Mereka bagai prangko dan amplop dan juga bagai bumi dan langit.

''Pesan yang sampai itu, diterima dua jam yang lalu,'' suara kaku khas robot bergaung kembali, memecah lamunan Naruto.

''Baiklah terimakasih!'' ucap Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan mobil sportnya di jalan yang sudah sepi.

~oOo~

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura ber'gulat' dengan alat-alat dapur saat ini, dentingan suara benda beradu kian kentara, suara sup yang sudah mendidih juga tak luput. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa masakan yang dia buat, juga sudah berapa masakan yang tersaji di atas meja. Mulai dari Sphageti, Kare, Sup miso, Lasagna, dan yang terakhir adalah makanan favorite suaminya, Ramen.

Dengan cekatan tangan mungil itu mengaduk kaldu di dalam panci dan mencicipi rasanya terdahulu setelah cukup, dia langsung memasukan sayuran dan tak lupa potongan daging-yang sebelumnya sudah di rebus- dia masukan. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu Ramen masak dan makan bersama.

''Hup, jangan bergerak!'' sepasang lengan kekar langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit terkejut akan tindakan orang Yang memeluknya.

''Oea? Kalau aku bergerak?'' ancamnya balik walau kini senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sosok berambut kuning menunduk sedikit, membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Sakura. ''Aku akan...'' ucapannya sengaja dia gantungkan, dan sekarang Kepalanya menelusup diantara leher dan bahu Sakura, rambut pink itu dia gelung sehingga menampakan leher putih nan jenjang.

Cupp..

''Enghh... Naruuhh..'' Sakura hanya mampu mendesah sembari merapatkan bahunya pada bahu Naruto. Mencoba untuk meresapi tiap kecupan Naruto pada lehernya dan tempat sensitive itulah yang membuat Sakura mendesah.

''Jadi, kau masih mau bergerak wahai Putri?'' ucap Naruto seraya menghirup aroma Cherry yang menguar dari harum tubuh Istrinya.

''Aku akan terus bergerak wahai Pangeran, karena aku ini manusia,'' ucap Sakura sambil membalikan tubuh jadi menghadap Naruto, wajah Sakura kian merona takkala dia baru menyadari Naruto lebih tampan dari biasanya, mungkin dia terlalu serius akan pekerjaannya sehingga jarang memperhatikan suaminya.

''Dari siapa kau belajar memasak?'' tanya Naruto sambil mengecup kening Sakura, dan dengan tangan yang masih merangkul pinggang ramping Sakura.

''Dari Shizune, asisten-ku,'' jawab Sakura sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto.

''Boleh aku tau, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' tanya Naruto sambil menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura, sesekali dia kecup ubun-ubun gadis yang sudah tinggal seatap dengannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

''Nanti saja kita bicarakan, dan oea, Ramennya sudah masak. Sebaiknya kau mandi! aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu,'' ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, harus dia akui kalau sudah dekat dengan Naruto dia selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang, dia bisa mengeluarkan semua ekspresinya tanpa harus ditahan, dan juga merasa kalau dia adalah ciptaan yang paling beruntung karena bertemu dengan salah satu anggota kaum Adam yang begitu menyayanginya, mencintainya, dan dia berjanji akan selalu membuat Naruto bahagia bersamanya.

''Kalau begitu, aku aka-Kyaaa...!'' jerit Sakura saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridle style lengkap dengan senyum mesum andalannya.

''Na-Naru.. Turunkan Aku!'' seru Sakura sambil memukul dada Naruto sekuat yang dia bisa, ditambah dengan menendang-nendang udara.

''He-hei..! Kalau kau meronta seperti ini kau bisa jatuh,'' ucap Naruto yang sedikit terhuyung akibat rontaan Sakura walau hanya sesaat, setelah itu dia langsung beranjak dari 'daerah kekuasaan' istrinya dengan membawanya pada satu arah, kamar mandi.

Tu-tunggu!

Kamar mandi?

''Kyaaa.. Turunkan aku!'' seru Sakura, intensitas pukulannya dia tambah, berharap suaminya yang Pervert itu akan menurunkannya. Tapi nyatanya semua pukulan Sakura bagai tak terasa pada Naruto, malah membuatnya makin semangat untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Otak Sakura langsung mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya, terlebih arah Naruto-yang menggendong dirinya- menuju kamar mandi, di kamar mereka.

Kamar mandi + Naruto + Sakura = mandi bersama.

''Kyaaa...!'' Sakura makin menjerit takkala spekulasi dalam otaknya Menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang akan terjadi, sedangkan inner Sakura malah sweatdrope _'Bukankah kau sudah menikah dengannya? Jadi untuk apa malu?' _inner Sakura malah bergelayutan dipunggung Naruto, manja.

~oOo~

Sedang di rumah salah satu keluarga bangsawan, sekelompok anak sedang diskusi tentang apa yang mereka lihat tadi sore di koridor sekolah yang sepi dan seseorang itu memberikan secarik kertas terhadap-yang menurut mereka- Ninja. Berbeda dengan temannya, remaja alias tuan rumahnya malah sedang berkutat dengan komputernya.

''Kira-kira kertas apa yang diberikan Naruto-sensei pada Ninja itu, ya?'' ucap Ino sambil menjejali mulut Sai dengan kue tart, sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah diam dan menurut.

''Aku masih belum percaya kalau yang tadi itu Ninja,'' ucap Kiba yang sedang membaca buku mengenai hewan, dengan posisi berbaring.

''Matamu buta ya? apa tidak lihat dia menghilang dengan diiringi kepulan asap. Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah dengar yang namanya Ninja?'' sengit Karin sambil memposisikan letak kacamatanya.

''Bisakah kalian diam?'' ucap Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dengan berbantalkan paha Temari. Kaki kiri dia tekuk dengan kaki kanan dia tumpu di atas kaki kiri.

''Kau dapat informasinya Sasuke?''

Sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran bangku. ''Datanya dilindungi dengan ketat.'' Gumam Sasuke sambil menerima jus Tomat dari Hinata.

Semua diam, ada banyak pikiran dan beribu pertanyaan dalam benak mereka saat ini, sesuatu yang membuat mereka penasaran adalah kenapa guru mereka yang muda itu berurusan dengan Ninja, dan lagi, bukankah Ninja itu hanya sebuah legenda zaman Edo?

_'Sial! Kalau dia Vampire Hunter berarti aku harus siap siaga menjaga Temari, bukan hanya harta yang orang diluar sana harapkan darinya tapi juga kekuasan. Mengingat dia pewaris Sabaku Corp satu-satunya yang masih hidup, barang tidak mungkin mereka menyewa Vampire Hunter karena mereka tahu Temari bukan lagi Manusia utuh, Sial! Ini semakin merepotkan.' _batin Shikamaru kalut, sebenarnya dia juga Vampire-tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain- bangsawan, jadi besar kemungkinan kalau namanya dan keluarganya akan terdaftar dalam list target yang patut diburu.

''AH.. Dapat!'' seru Sasuke senang, akhirnya setelah berjam-jam berkutat dia berhasil membobol komputer dan data-data guru yang mengajar di sekolah.

''Bagaimana mungkin?'' ucap Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari sana dengan menghampiri Sasuke, yang lainnyapun berkerumun di hadapan Komputer itu.

**Nama lengkap : Naruto Namikaze**

**Lahir/tanggal/tahun : Tokyo, 29 Oktober 1994. **

**Anak ke : 1 (anak pertama)**

**Status anak : Kandung.**

**Orang tua : Minato Namikaze (Ayah), Kushina Namikaze (Ibu)**

**Keterangan :**

**Lulus Konoha Junior High School pada umur sembilan tahun, dilanjutkan dengan sekolah di sekolah paling bergengsi di Jepang yaitu Konoha Senior High School, lulus pada umur tepat Tigabelas tahun dan berlanjut pada Sekolah paling elit yaitu sekolah Konoha International High School dan lulus dari sekolah ini tepat saat umur Limabelas tahun dengan predikat murid terbaik dari yang terbaik.**

**Tingkat presentase IQ yang dimiliki murid : 300 ke atas.**

**Predikat : murid terbaik sekaligus mendapat gelar Profesor dengan hasil temuan 'Board Fly'. Saat mengikuti lomba Sains dan Robotic Corporation antaricsa yang dibuka oleh N**A di Amerika pada tahun duaribu sembilan.**

Hening, tidak ada yang berkomentar mengenai data yang berhasil Sasuke bobol. Kiba hanya mampu mangap sebisa mulutnya terbuka(?), Sakon menelan ludah dengan susah payah, matanya membelalak sempurna. Ukon tak jauh beda dengan kembarannya, dia hanya membelalak, dengan atau tanpa sadar dia meremas punggung Ino. Mata Temari, Ino, Karin dan bahkan Hinata tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang biasanya keep alwys stay Cool tak bisa lagi menahan raut terkejut di wajah mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Sai yang dari tadi tersenyum seperti biasa kini senyum itu memudar seiring layar di Dekstop menampakan data mengenai guru muda mereka.

''I-ini tidak mungkin,'' gumam Ino sambil mengucek matanya dan melek kembali sambil menatap layar Dekstop, sungguh untuk yang satu ini Ino tak mampu mencerna apa-apa yang dia lihat di Dekstop itu. ''Yang benar saja! Bahkan IQ yang dimilikinya melebihi Shikamaru!'' seru Ino tak percaya.

''Kurasa dia memang patut untuk dipanggil Profesor,'' cerocos Ten-ten.

''Ini hampir mendekati sempurna,'' timpal Karin yang juga entah kenapa tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya saat ini.

_'Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Dan apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya ke sekolah kami?' _batin Sasuke, entah sadar atau tidak dia sudah meremas rambutnya sekarang, belum jelas tentang apa hubungan Naruto dengan Ninja misterius itu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan dengan sebuah angan-angan manusia yang menjadi nyata, ke Jeniusan yang tak terkira.

~oOo~

Jika ada pertanyaan mengenai tempat yang tidak ingin Naruto datangi, maka dengan sigap dia akan menjawab 'Duta besar Vampire Hunter'.

Berbagai anggota sudah memenuhi ruangan rapat ini, banyak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan pandangan acuh tak acuh-begitupun yang ditatap-.

''Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul?'' tanya Seorang pemimpin rapat, rambut putihnya yang mirip duri itu terlihat sedikit rapi karena dikuncir.

Seorang anggota mengangkat tangannya, lalu dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk Naruto yang tengah asyik membaca buku. ''Kenapa dia ada disini?'' tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, sedikit mengintip dari balik buku. Dan yang dia lihat adalah laki-laki yang sepertinya jelmaan ular Anaconda atau sejenisnya. Dengan santai Naruto kembali membaca buku, tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari anggota rapat yang lain.

''Perlukah?'' tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya sang pemipin rapat, dan jawaban Jiraiya adalah anggukan. _'Ini yang aku tidak suka!' _jerit inner Naruto, dia berdiri dari duduknya, Blue sapphire itu menatap seluruh anggota rapaat dan menghela nafas.

''Perkenalkan, namanya Naruto Namikaze. Putra pertama Almarhum Minato Namikaze dan Almarhum Kushina Namikaze, menjabat sebagai pemimpin Organisasi Heaven and Earth dan menjabat status jendral di Devisi perekrutan dalam organisasi Devisi Eternal.'' potong seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan Naruto, dengan barisan bangku ke tujuh dari arah kanan.

Terkejut, dengan gelagapan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara yang memotong pembicaraanya, dan di sana duduk seorang pria yang berumur dua puluhan yang sepertinya mengalami penuaan dini.

''Itachi-san,'' gumam Naruto, pandangannya terpaku menatap Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

''APA?''

Sontak saja, seluruh ruangan langsung heboh mendengar penuturan Itachi mengenai status kepemimpinan Naruto di Organisasi Vampire Hunter paling terkenal akan angota-angota Devisinya. Sosok laki-laki yang tadi hampir mencela Naruto kini hanya mampu bungkam dalam diam, beberapa Anggota terang-terangan berbisik mengenai kepemimpinan Naruto.

''Yang benar saja! Dia masih terlalu muda, mana mungkin mampu mengetuai Organisasi sebesar Sword of Heaven yang kini diganti menjadi Heaven and Earth,'' bantah Laki-laki dengan perban dibagian kanan kepala dan tangan kanan juga diperban.

''Dialah pemimpin dibalik layar selama ini,'' bela seorang laki-laki yang sedang membuang habu rokoknya ke dalam asbak.

''Apa maksudmu Asuma?'' tanya Laki-laki yang mengenakan pakian serba hijau, laki-laki itu mengingatkan Naruto akan seorang muridnya di Konoha National Haigh School.

''Selama ini, dialah pemimpin Organisasi Sword of Heaven, dia merubah nama Devisi yang diketuai Ayahnya karena pasti semua orang akan menganggap kalau Devisi itu telah kosong akan kepemipinan karena Minato sendiri sudah tiada, tapi nyatanya Devisi itu malah berganti nama bukannya bubar,'' jelas seseorang yang tadi cuma diam. ''Dan itulah yang membuatku curiga kalau Organisasi itu masih ada pemimpin, dan yang pasti di pimpin oleh seseorang yang dipercayai Minato, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau putranya sendirilah yang memimpin,''

''Apa maksudmu Shikaku-san? Aku tidak mengerti!'' tanya laki-laki yang sedang menggit ilalang.

''DIAM SEMUA!'' bentak Jiraiya, dia sudah malas apabila membahas tentang Devisi Organisasi masalalu yang entah kenapa kini hadir kembali kepermukaan. ''Sebaiknya, perkenalkan diri kalian dan Organisasi kalian!'' lanjutnya tenang, sementara Naruto menahan amarahnya agar tidak meluap dan menghajar laki-laki mirip ular dan yang banyak perbannya.

Sreg..

Laki-laki yang tadi merokok kini berdiri paling pertama dengan rokok yang masih di mulutnya. ''Asuma Sarutobi, pemimpin Organisasi Asap Putih yang disingkat O.A.P. dengan Duapuluh Devisi di dalamnya,''

Laki-laki yang mengalami penuaan dini itu-setidaknya menurut Naruto- berdiri dengan sigap berujar dengan mantap. ''Itachi Uchiha, pemimpin Organisasi Mangenkyo Sharingan Eternal yang disingkat O.M.S.E. dengan Duapuluh devisi di dalamnya,''

semua melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan dua orang pertama. Masing-masing diketahui, setiap Devisi Organisasi memliki Devisi sebanyak Duapuluh dan sampailah pada laki-laki dengan perban dibagian kepala kanan dan tangan kanan.

''Danzo shimura, pemimpin Organisasi Awan Hitam, yang disingkat menjadi O.A.H. dengan duapuluh lima Devisi di dalamnya,''

_'Bingo!' _batin Naruto. Naruto langsung menyeringai mendengar akuan Danzo, membuat yang lain heran akan ekspresinya yang tadi datar kini menyeringai.

''Sekarang giliranmu Naruto!'' perintah Jiraiya tenang dan penuh wibawa.

Naruto mengembil nafas dalam sejenak, Blue Azzhure itu kini menatap anggota yang lain, pandangan mereka terlihat ingin tahu berapa anggota Devisi Naruto yang sebenarnya. Karena pada dasarnya Organisasi Heaven and Earth ini sangat tertutup dan jarang menampakan Anggota Devisinya terang-terangan. ''Naruto Namikaze, pemimpin Organisasi Heaven And Earth yang disingkat O.H.A.E. Dengan Empatpuluh Lima Devisi di dalamnya,'' ucapnya lantang, membuat gurat senyum terpatri di wajah Shikaku, Asuma, Hiashi, Ino Ichi dan Jiraiya.

_'Organisasi dengan anggota Devisi terbanyak, eh?' _batin mereka bersamaan, cara pengenalan diri Naruto membuat mereka teringat akan rekan satu team mereka terdahulu.

.MINATO NAMIKAZE.

.

.

.

Yosh... Chapter dua updet, gomene kelamaan. Soalnya Yahiko butuh bertapa(?).. Becanda ding.*dibejekramerame.* Yahiko butuh ketenangan dalam membuat fic Mystery pertama Yahiko, dan ohya... Horror-nya belum dibuat di Chapter kedua ini, eheheh... Maklum Nubie yang nekat nambah fic, tapi nyatanya belum terlalu mahir dalam segala hal, tapi mohon maklum.

Yosh.. Maaf ngga bisa balas Review via PM, jadilah seperti ini.

**Special's Thank's to : **

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura galogin

Rey619

Wi3nter

CharLene Choi

Namikaze Kokyuu

Kaguya Hitsugaya

evangerain

Aya Akita

**Very... Very Thank's for you'll**

Yosh~ akhirnya Chap dua Yahiko updet, butuh beberapa jam untuk membuat chap dua ini sampe batre Hand Phone Yahiko Lowbet ngga bisa di paksain, masih pendekkah? Gomene!*pundungsambilmaininpasir*

ohya.. Yahiko lagi butuh Character OC ni, kiranya ada yang mau bantu?, untuk Devisi penyergapan dan Devisi pengintaian, setiap Devisi beranggotakan Sepuluh orang, tepatnya Lima cowok dan Lima cewek.

Uhm.. Untuk NaruSaku Fans maaf yah.. Kalau di Fic ini nama Forum/grup kalian Yahiko singkat, Gomene Hontou Gomenesai...*sujud-sujud*#Yahiko juga NaruSaku fanatik lho(all reader: ngga nanya woiii*pindung*)# kalau memang tidak ada yang suka, bagi yang punya Account langsung PM Yahiko yah.. :) Kita rundingkan dengan kepala dingin,(begitu lebih baik bukan? Dari pada mencak-mencak) dan jika memang tidak ada yang suka nantinya, Yahiko akan mengedit nama Organisasinya nanti''^.^V

Yosh.. bagi para reviewer's, reader's, and author yang sudah membaca fic ini, sudikah meninggalkan jejak berupa Review?

\/

\/

\/

\/

Pleaseee..!*puppy eyes no jutsu XD#Ditimpukgenteng#


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan santai Naruto melangkah keluar dari gedung besar yang menjulang di belakangnya, seseorang dengan pelingdung pipi dan dahi turut melangkah pasti dan seorang lagi laki-laki turut melangkah di sebelah kanan sang pemimpin.

''Yamato, sepertinya kau sudah tahu yang mana yang akan menjadi incaran bagi Devisi pengintaian,'' ucap Naruto seraya memasuki mobil Zonda f-nya, dan yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangguk.

''Tapi... anda yakin kalau pada malam itu yang 'datang' adalah dia Naruto-sama?'' tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir satu menjulang ke atas, mirip Nanas.

''Sangat-sangat yaki- eh?'' ucapannya terhenti takkala suara Hand phonenya berdering di saku kanan celana, dengan cepat Naruto merogoh saku celana dan menemukan tulisan _No Result _ pada layar hand phone yang menandakan kalau nomor itu tidak tercantum dalam daftar kontak.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, tangan kanan yang tadinya memegang stir beralih memegang hand phone digantikan tangan kiri.

''Halo?''

''Nii-Chaannn...!''

Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

.

.

...

**Character OC** **:**

Deathly Nightshadow's name belongs to Masahiro Night Seiran.

Seina hanamoru belongs to Seina Hanagata.

Rey Yamizaki belongs to Rey619

Yugito Yamizaki belongs to Yahiko namikaze

Kokyuu Reitokaze belongs to Namikaze Kokyuu

Khanakura Haito belongs to Khanakura Haito

...

.

~oOo~

.

...

Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina and SaiIno.

Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun

Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun

Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun

Hinata Hyuuga : 14 tahun

Deidara Namikaze : 20 tahun

Pein/Paint Namikaze : 22 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara : 19 tahun

Sabaku no Temari : 21 tahun

Sabaku no Kankurou : 20 tahun

Neji Hyuuga : 21 tahun

Ten ten : 20 tahun

...

.

~oOo~

.

Summary : Semua yang ada disana, mencurigai murid baru itulah sebagai pembunuh yang selama ini dicari oleh satuan polisi.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb . Don't like? Don't Read!

.

Backsound : Hell Song by Sum 41

and

No body listening by Linkin Park

.

Chapter : 3 {.welcome, my old family.}

.

.

...

Japan

Pukul, 02:32 setempat.

''Aku pulang duluan ya...'' Seru seorang perempuan seraya keluar dari salah satu Bar yang baru akan tutup, langkah kaki jenjangnya membawanya untuk menapak di jalan yang kini sepi kentara, sesekali dia merapatkan jaketnya demi menghalau dinginnya suhu malam kala turunnya salju.

Selama perjalanan yang dia lihat hanya lampu yang menerangi jalan, sesekali dia mendongak menatap penguasa malam yang kini hilang ditelan gelap dan kelamnya malam. Tepat sebelum perempatan jalan dia mendengar orang memanggil, dan langkah itupun _reflex _ terhenti.

**''Hai...'' **

_Tap..._

Seketika langkah gadis itu terhenti, barusan detik yang lalu indera pendengarannya merespone getaran partikel suara yang terdengar seperti menyapa, perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang, sunyi kentara menyambutnya.

''maybe I heard wrong,'' gumamnya sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali melangkah untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dua tapak saat memasuki gang sempit.

**''Hei...''**

Suara itu bergaung lagi, kali ini sepertinya pemilik suara itu dekat dengannya. Suara itu seperti suara berat orang tua yang sudah lansia, berat suara itu serak seolah dia belum makan dan minum selama beberapa hari.

Gelandangan?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin di Negaranya ada orang-orang macam itu, orang-orang kelaparan yang di akibatkan tidak mampu bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dan memilih meminta-minta dengan suara yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

Dia menoleh, untuk kali ini dia sudah merasa jengkel. Mungkinkah dia dijahili pemuda setempat? tapi sekarang sudah hampir pagi, mana ada sekelompok anak muda berkeliaran sepagi ini.

Lalu siapa?

''Who is there?'' kali ini dia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, berusaha untuk menahan takut yang kian merajalela di benaknya.

...

...

_Tap... Tap..._

Karena tidak ada jawaban, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya tapi kali ini langkahnya dia percepat, malah mirip berlari. kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat dalam takut. Suhu udara malam ini benar-benar menambah kelam dan seramnya suasana jalanan yang kini sepi, bak kota mati.

**''Mau kemana?''**

Iris Obsidian itu membelalak, terkejut campur takut entah seperti apa mimik wajahnya saat ini. Kali ini suara itu teramat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas pemilik suara itu berasa di wajahnya. Kaki itu bergetar, mata itu tak berkedip dan degup jantungnya bertambah dua kali lipat dari intesitas biasa.

Perlahan dia menoleh ke samping kanan dimana suara itu berasal, dimana hembusan nafas itu berasal dan dimana pemilik suara itu berasal.

**''Mau kemana nona?''**

Mata gadis itu membelalak lagi, bahkan kacamata yang dimilikinya jatuh dari singgasananya akibat getar tubuhnya. Pandangannya kian mengabur akibat air mata ketakutan yang diperoleh dari gambaran seseorang yang berdiri disana.

Mata merah kelam bak darah itu berkilat tajam, taring panjang itu berbecak merah seolah pemiliknya baru saja memangsa, sesuatu berdaging dan berdarah yang. mentah-mentah. Di bagian bahu itu terdapat bulu-bulu halus yang kini berdiri seolah duri yang tertanam di tubuh itu, kuku panjang bak raja hutan itu juga sepertinya siap untuk merobek kulit dan mencabut paksa jantungnya dari tempatnya. Dan dia hanya mampu diam, bergetar tak karuan dalam takut dan bimbang...

...Lari?

_'Aku rasa ini pilihan terbaik_,_' _batin gadis itu memberinya dua pilihan, mati dengan pasrah atau melawan walau dia tau akhirnya juga akan mati.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

**''Oh... ayolah, aku sedang lapar.'' **suara berat itu kini bergaung kembali menandakan pemilik suara itu protes atas tindakan gadis yang lari dari hadapannya, dan dia menyeringai. **''Mungkin sedikit permainan akan seru,''**

_'Ku mohon, siapapun tolong aku!' _batin gadis berteriak, memohon pada siapapun yang akan menolong nyawanya yang di ambang kematian. _'Demi bunda Maria dan Yesus, ku mohon beri aku celah untuk melarikan diri,' _ batin sang gadis sambil memegang kalung Rosario yang tergantung di leher jenjang itu.

_Greepp..._

**''Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Nona...'' **ucap sosok itu seraya memegang kuat pergelangan tangan sang gadis sekuat yang dia bisa, air liur itu kian menetes tak kala matanya menatap urat nadi yang berdenyut di bagian leher kiri sang gadis.

_'Siapapun, kumohon,' _dia tidak bisa lagi menahan takutnya, air matanya sudah menetes kini, cairan bening itu gugur dari iris Obsidian ini.

**''Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya darahmu dihisap oleh Vampire sepertiku,'' **ucapnya tak kala memajukan kepalanya, taring itu kian memanjang.

5 centi dari leher, aroma darah itu tercium.

4 centi dari leher, aroma itu makin menggila di penciuman sang Vampire.

3 centi dari leher, hasratnya bersabar ingin meneguk darah sudah di ambang batas.

2 centi dari leher, menggelung rambut ikal itu.

1 Centi, ...

_Buaghh..._

''Jauhkan taring brengsekmu itu darinya!'' ucap laki-laki berambut hitam seraya menarik gadis itu untuk menjauh dari Vampire yang kini jatuh merosot dan menabrak tong sampah.

''Lumayan,'' gumam Gadis berambut ikal seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

''Rey, Seina, jaga gadis itu!'' ucap laki-laki berambut kuning dengan model emo. ''Naight-nee, Haito-kun, kalian bantu aku mengurus Vampire 'sampah' ini, sementara Kokyuu kau temani Rey dan Seina di sini,'' lanjutnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

''Ha'i''

''Sudah lama, ya?'' ucap laki berambut hitam seraya berdiri mengambil posisi kanan tepat bersebelahan dengan laki-laki berambut kuning yang tadi memberikan instruksi pada mereka.

''Sebaiknya cepat bereskan Vampire ini, aku capek,'' keluh Naight sembari melonggarkan otot lehernya.

_'Sesuka hatinya,' _batin Yugito sewot, sambil terus menatap Vampire yang kini berdiri susah payah. Dia memandang rendah Vampire yang kini berusaha berdiri.

**''Berani-beraninya!'' **seru sang Vampire sambil berlari demi menerjang mereka yang menggagalkan aksinya. Tak ada pilihan lagi selain menghancurkan cecunguk brengsek yang dengan nyantainya menghajarnya.

Melihat Vampire itu berlari kearah mereka, sontak saja mereka langsung melakukan formasi segitiga dengan Naight yang berada di depan. Yugito mengamit pedangnya yang tergantung di punggung dengan tangan kanan, sementara Naight hanya diam menanti Vampire itu datang untuk menghajarnya.

''Dia berani juga,'' gumam Haito seraya mengeluarkan pisaunya yang berukirkan bentuk akar. Bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan kapan saja saat Vampire itu mendekat.

**''Jangan terlalu meremehkan, makan ini!'' **serunya seraya mengarahkan pukulan itu pada Naight, berharap kepalan tangan besar itu akan mendarat di pipi gadis yang kini hanya menatapnya.

_'Terlalu percaya diri,' _batin Yugito sambil tersenyum saat pandangannya merekam gerakan salto Naight dan menapak di belakang Vampire itu.

_Buagh..._

**''Argggh...!'' **

''Tidak semudah itu,'' gumam Naight saat pukulannya mendarat sempurna ditengkuk sang Vampire, sehingga membuat Vampire itu terhuyung ketengah formasi mereka. Lantas kedua laki-laki yang tadi berdiri diam, segera mengambil kesempatan itu.

''Aku bagian leher,'' seru Haito seraya melakukan tendangan salto ala _Capoeira _yang mengincar titik vital lawan, dan benar saja, tepat saat tendangan itu mendarat di bagian jakun, sang Vampire hanya mampu muntah darah.

**''Uuhhkk... Ohokkk,''**

''Cepat!'' perintah Naight pada Yugito yang kini siap dengan Samurai yang terselimuti cahaya biru berpendar. Tepat saat posisi Vampire yang hampir mendarat di tanah maka begitu cepat pula dia menebas leher sang Vampire.

_Crasshh..._

_Duk... Duk... Duk..._

Jika saja ada Manusia normal yang melihat ini mungkin sebagiannya akan langsung memuntahkan isi perut yang baru akan dicerna lambung, kepala sang Vampire bergulir sejauh satumeter dari lokasi pemenggalan, badan Vampire yang kepalanya terpotong, reflek masih bergerak seolah berusaha menggapai sesuatu dengan posisi telentang dan tepar setelah spersekian menit selanjutnya.

''Hhuuhh... Gerakan kalian masih kaku, aku maklumi karena sudah lama tidak melakukan ini Semua,'' ucap Naight sambil menapakkan langkah kakinya untuk menjauh dari TKP

''Ne, Nee-chan, tolong jangan mengeluh terus,'' Komentar Haito seraya melakukan beberapa seal. Setelah itu tanah tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua, dimana pemandangan di bawah sana yang terlihat hanya lava yang panasnya diatas rata-rata.

_Tap..._

Seketika, langkah Gadis cantik itu terhenti. Empat sudut siku-siku kini mampir di kening Naight saat mendengar protes tak langsung dari sang Kouhai. ''Apa kau bilang?''

''Ti-tidak, ya kan, Yugito-Nii?'' kilahnya sambil berjengit ngeri saat aura kelam berpendar dari belakang tubuh Naight yang kini entah kenapa mempunyai tanduk.

''Yaree.. Yare, jangan tanyakan padaku,''

''Naight-Nee, jangan lakukan itu...!'' mohon Haito seraya berjalan mundur saat Naight berjalan menghampirinya setelah membuang mayat Vampire itu ke-'dunia bawah'.

''Tidak-ada-maaf,''

''Na-Naight-Nee... Bagaimanapun aku ini adikmu, Naight-Nee... ini adikmu. Naight-Nee i-ini- uwooo...''

_Bletaaak.._

_Pletak.._

_Kraakkk._

''Ouwhh... pasti sakit,'' gumam Yugito seraya berjengit prihatin atas apa yang di alami adik angkatnya, pandangannya kini beralih pada bulan yang kini menampakan sinarnya secara terang dan indah. _'Bukankah tadi bulan tidak nampak?' _batinnya dan pandangannya kini beralih menatap Haito yang sudah tepar di pinggir jalan, dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari sana demi memanggul adik yang tepar akibat ulah sang kakak tercinta.

~oOo~

''Ka-kalian siapa?'' tanya gadis yang kini terduduk di pinggir jalan bersama Rey, Kokyuu dan Seina yang tengah memeluk boneka Panda.

''Kami manusia,'' jawab Seina polos, seraya mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat, tanda bingung.

''Bukan itu Baka! kami barusan lewat, dan tidak sengaja melihatmu yang hampir digigit Vampire,'' jawab Rey sambil bersandar pada tiang listrik.

''Va-vampire? bukankah Vampire itu hanya legenda,'' tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam kalung Rosario.

''Kau hampir dibunuh Vampire, dan kau tidak percaya?'' tangkas Kokyuu seraya menghela nafas dan melonggarkan otot bahunya.

''Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mati saat aku menunjukan kalung ini?''

Sesaat dua gadis cantik itu berpandangan bingung, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya, sampai Rey mengeluarkan air matanya.

''Apa pertanyaanku lucu?'' ketus gadis beriris Obsidian itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

''Haha.. '' untuk kali ini sungguh perut Kokyuu benar-benar sakit akibat tawanya sedangkan Rey berusaha menahan tawanya dan tangan kanan dia taruh di perut datarnya, menahan sakit perut.

''Hey, jika kau hanya menyodorkannya tentu tidak berguna,'' jawab Rey setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya terlebih perutnya yang tadi benar-benar sakit.

''La-lalu... Aku mesti gimana?'' tanya polos.

''Dengar, jangan lari atau gemetar apabila berhadapan dengan mereka, percuma ada kalung itu tapi akal sehat dan jasmanimu berlawanan dengan semuanya,'' jawab Kokyuu serius, membuat Rey entah kenapa kagum dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

''Dan yang pasti, jangan pernah meremehkan 'mereka''' tungkas Rey sambil berdiri dan melonggarkan otot-ototnya yang tadi menegang.

Hening melanda mereka sekarang, masing-masing tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka hingga gadis itu memecah suasana sepi kentara diantara mereka ini.

''La-lalu kalian siapa?''

...

...

...

Untuk sesaat Rey dan Kokyuu berpandangan, sambil melempar pandangan bingung satu sama lain. Dan sontak saja, pandangan mereka beralih pada si bungsu yang siap mengeluarkan argumen kapan saja.

''Kami ada- hmfff,''

''Kami adalah Wisatawan,'' kilah Kokyuu cepat sambil membungkam mulut Seina yang kini berontak karena kekurangan oksigen.

''Tapi, kalian bukan seperti Wisatawan, malah seperti warga asli Jepang,'' jawab Gadis berambut indigo yang diikal bagian ujung rambut, dengan warna kecoklatan ini, iris Obsidian itu menatap mereka bingung campur lega, dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada kalung Rosario yang tersampir di lehernya. _'__Atas nama Bapa, Bunda dan Roh Kudus,' _batinnya lega seraya mengecup Rosario itu, bersyukur karena permintaanya terkabulkan dengan datangnya segerombol orang-orang yang mengakui mereka wisatawan. Dan terlebih lagi nyawanya tertolong.

''Bagaimana dengan korban?'' tanya Naight sambil berjalan disebelah kanan Yugito yang kini menggendong Haito bak karung beras, dan itupun menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi mereka.

''Nii-chan, Haito-Nii kenapa?'' tanya Seina seraya berjalan menghampiri Night dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan gadis yang dipanggil Naight.

''Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil,'' jawab Yugito sambil melirik Naight yang kini menggendong Seina dipunggungnya.

Lalu pandanganya tertumpu pada gadis yang tadi hampir menjadi santapan empuk bagi Vampire di malam buta, rambut indigo kecoklatan dengan iris Obsidian juga menatapnya bingung.

Satuhal yang dirasakan Yugito saat ini, yaitu perasaan lega yang berlebih saat menatap iris Obsidian itu dalam keadaan baik atau selamat. Satu rasa yang di dapatinya saat melihat gadis ini ingin dimangsa oleh Vampire beberapa waktu lalu, menyesal dan perih.

Untuk sesaat Rey, Kokyuu, Naight dan Seina hanya mampu membelalak saat gadis beriris Obsidian itu mengeluarkan air matanya saat pandangannya tertumpu pada Yugito yang memanggul Haito, bahu itu bergetar hebat saat iris Emerald dan Obsidian itu saling pandang dalam arti yang berbeda.

''Megumi,'' gumam Yugito pelan, lebih tepatnya mirip bisikan.

_Brruuk..._

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Yugito menjatuhkan Haito yang tadi pingsan dari bahunya sehingga membuat pemiliki raga itu instan mengerang sakit.

''Kussooo!'' erang Haito seraya bangkit dari berbaring dan berdiri disebelah Naight yang tengah menggendong Seina.

Tadinya nyengir seraya mengaruk belakang kepala, kini cengiran itu digantikan dengan Ekspresi kejut tak terduga saat dua insan yang baru bertemu itu berciuman tak pandang tempat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di atas atap gedung Bank berdiri tiga orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, masing-masing dari mereka memanggul pedang yang lumayan besar.

''Pemimpin,'' gumam seseorang yang berdiri di arah kiri sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, rambut hitam dan panjang itu berkibar saat angin menerpanya, dan pandangan mata merah dengan tiga koma itu beralih menatap sosok Blondie pemilik Syal biru yang berkibar, tepatnya berdiri di bagian depan.

''Mereka tidak berubah, ya, Pemimpin?'' ucap sosok berambut putih dengan kuncir satu bagian belakang sambil terus menatap kebawah, pandangan intensnya tetap mengarah pada gadis berambut ikal yang kini menggendong seorang anak kecil di punggungnya. ''Sekarang bagaimana?'' tanyanya pada sosok Blondie yang kini beralih menatap bulan.

''Setidaknya mereka tidak ceroboh,'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut, pandangan mereka kini kembali mengarah ke bawah, tepat saat gadis berambut ikal itu kembali menghadiahi jitakan pada sosok laki-laki yang tadi mengecup gadis yang hampir menjadi makanan empuk sang Vampire.

Tubuh bagian depan mereka tidak terlihat dari bawah karena mereka terhalangi bayangan yang berasal dari diri mereka sendiri karena cahaya bulan yang tepat mengarah dari belakang, jadi yang terlihat hanya dua pasang mata yang bersinar digelapnya malam, _Blue sapphire _dan _Ruby _yang dihiasi tiga buah koma di tiap sisinya itu bersinar digelapnya malam.

''Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang!'' ucap si Blondie sambil berbalik badan, melangkah santai di atap gedung Bank dan menghilang setelahnya.

''Selalu begitu,'' gumam sosok pemilik rambut putih kuncir satu sambil mengelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah sang pemimpin, hilang saat menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung Bank.

Pemilik mata merah itu masih menatap gadis yang kini bersandar pada tiang listrik, mata Ruby itu kini berganti menjadi Onyx yang kelam dan tajam. Pemilik rambut hitam dan panjang itu masih bergeming dari tempatnya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia berbalik badan.

''Selamat datang kembali... Rey,'' gumam sosok itu sambil berbalik badan dan menghilang dalam gelapnya bayangan gedung Yang menjulang di sebelah kanan gedung Bank.

Entah, karena apa, tapi yang pasti saat ini Rey ingin sekali menatap keatas, tepatnya menatap atap gedung Bank. Perasaannya bilang dari tadi kalau mereka diperhatikan dari atap gedung itu, dengan jumlah tiga orang?

Orang?

Jadi... Bukan tiga Vampire?

''Apa yang kau pikirkan?'' tanya Naight sambil melirik ke arah yang ditatap Rey, sedangkan Seina kini hanya diam sambil memeluk erat bonekanya di gendongan Naight.

''sekarang bagaimana?'' tanya Kokyuu sambil mengeluarkan Hand phonenya. ''Telephone Naruto-Nii?''

''Biar Seina yang telephone,'' seru si bungsu girang, dengan tangan mungilnya yang berusaha menggapai telephone itu sampai membuat Naight sedikit terhuyung.

''Baiklah,'' gumam Kokyuu pasrah sambil menyerahkan Handphone tersayang(?).

Dengan cepat jari lentik nan mungil itu menekan beberapa nomor yang dia ingat dan menekan tombol _call _berwarna hijau.

_Ttuutt..._

_Ttuut..._

''Halo?''

Untuk beberapa saat Seina menyeringai sambil memegang telephone itu, membuat yang lain sedikit curiga dengan apa yang ada di otak adik bungsu mereka.

Dan untuk sesaat Seina menarik nafas dalam Handphone yang tadi berada di bagian kanan kepala kini tepat di depan mulutnya, yang lain kini membelalak karena sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi.

''Tu-tunggu Sei...'' seru mereka kompak dan bungkam saat sang adik mengeluarkan suaranya.

''Nii-chann!'

''...na''

''Ma-maaf, ini siapa, ya?'' tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

Untuk beberapa saat adik bungsu mereka hanya diam dengan wajah bingung, dan perlahan menatap Rey yang bersandar pada tiang listrik. ''kenapa suara Naruto-Nii lembut ya?''

Jika saja Seina tidak ada digendongan Naight saat ini, mungkin gadis itu akan menepuk jidat frustasi, mana mungkin dia lupa kalau adik angkatnya itu sudah menikah walau tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Pandangannya kini tertumpu pada yang lain, pandangan mereka seolah ingin tau.

''Sejak kapan suara Naruto-nii berubah?'' tanya Kokyuu sambil menatap bulan, tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada tembok dengan kedua tangannya dia lipat dibelakang kepala.

Menghela nafas sejenak, kelopak mata itu menutup, lalu terbuka kembali. ''Itu Istrinya,''

...

...

...

''Eh?''

''Na-nani?

''Naruto-Nii sudah menikah?'' tanya Seina sambil menyerahkan telephone itu pada Night.

''Halo... Maaf ini siapa?'' lagi-lagi suara lembut itu menggema dijalanan yang kini sepi, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah mereka.

''Halo, ini aku Naght. Apa ini kau Sakura?'' tanya Naight seraya menurunkan Seina dari punggungnya.

''Naight-nee, apa kabar,?'' tanya Sakura girang, terdengar kalau suara gadis itu terkejut campur bahagia.

~oOo~

''Sial, kenapa aku sampai lupa bawa Handphone?'' gerutu Naruto seraya berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan membuka pagar besar itu, setelah terbuka dia kembali melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah.

_Tap..._

''Ada apa?'' tanya Naruto seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan dari ekor matanya, Blue sapphire itu dapat dengan jelas menatap sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat tengah menunduk dalam. Pakian laki-laki itu layaknya seragam Anbu di Anime Naruto yang pernah dia tonton.

''Menyampaikan perintah, bahwa Danzo Shimura tinggal di perfektur Harajuku.'' lapor sosok itu, masih dengan posisi menunduk dalam dengan kepala yang kini menengadah dan Onyx itu kini beradu tajam dengan Sapphire di hadapannya saat ini.

''Dimana Yamato?'' tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar suara dingin itu cukup membuat sosok di hadapannya saat ini untuk bergidik ngeri.

''Terluka saat segerombol Vampire menyerang, tapi dia tidak terjangkit,''

''Apa terluka karena tebasan benda tajam?'' tanya Naruto lagi, kini mata Blue sapphire itu berubah jadi merah darah dengan pupil Vertikal.

Seketika suasana yang tadi dingin kini tambah dingin, bulan bundar sempurna dilangit sana. Hembusan angin malam itu kian mengibarkan syal yang dipakai oleh anggota Devisi pengintaian yang kini berada di hadapan Naruto.

''Iya, Naruto-sama,''

''Apa dia sudah dirawat?'' tanya Naruto, kini warna merah itu tambah merah.

''Devisi medis tengah merawat Yamato-san dengan dibantu oleh Tsunade-san,'' lapor sosok itu, tangan kanan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu dia tumpukan di atas lutut kaki kanan.

Menghela nafas sejenak Naruto lakukan demi membuang rasa kesalnya jauh-jauh, mungkin setelah ini dia akan menghubungi paman Madara untuk minta pencerahan.

''Apa ada lagi?'' tanya Naruto, warna merah di matanya kini berganti Sapphire selayaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa terhadap mata itu, dan pandangannya mengarah pada bulan.

''Tidak ada dan menunggu perintah untuk selanjutnya,''

''Sebaiknya, sembunyikan dulu perihal ini. Dan sekarang kau kembali bertugas, bantu sebisanya apa yang bisa kau bantu demi Yamato,'' ucap Naruto sambil berbalik badan dan kembali melangkah.

''Ha'i,''

.Pukul, 03:00 waktu setempat.

**Sakura POV.**

Demi Kami-sama, Dokumen-Dokumen ini benar-benar membuatku muak. Ingin sekali aku merobeknya atau membakarnya sekalian. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sering mual dan mudah marah? Tapi aku juga tidak tau kenapa bawaan perasaan ini hanya ingin marah bila mendapati seseuatu yang diinginkan tapi tidak ada Huuhhh...

Kulirik jam dinding kamarku dibagian kanan, sudah jam segitu rupanya, untung saja besok aku cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi Naru-kun kemana ya? Padahal sudah jam segini kenapa dia belum juga pulang? Sebaiknya ku hubungi ponselnya, tapikan ponselnya dia Charger. Tidak biasanya dia ceroboh seperti ini, lampu di meja ini sepertinya tidak lelah menerangi kertas Dokumen-ku yang menumpuk ini, sebenarnya kulakukan ini karena mata ini tidak maut terpejam, terlebih lagi Naru-kun belum juga pulang, aku takut kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, ok! Dia memang pemimpin organisasi yang paling ditakuti oleh satuan para Vampire, tapi dia juga manusia dia bisa sakit. Sebenarnya kau kemana Naruto-kun? Kenapa jam segini belum juga pulang?

Sregg...

Perlahan aku bangkit dari duduk-ku, berjalan menuju balkon. Aku tahu, dengan baju tidur ini aku bisa masuk angin. Tapikan aku butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiran ini, aku butuh udara segar demi pikiran ini tenang. Menengadah sejenak, Emerald ini dapat dengan indah menatap karpet malam berhiaskan bintang yang bagaikan intan yang bersinar saat diterangi cahaya. Dan lihat bulan itu, cahayanya indah sekali ya, berpendar tiap malam, walau tidak setiap malam sih... Tapi tetap saja indah.

Ah.. Hampir saja aku memekik girang saat kulihat Naruto-kun turun dari mobil sambil menggerutu atas... Pasti kecerobohannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa itu? Kenapa pakiannya seperti Anbu di film Naruto kesukaan-ku ya? Dan dia menunduk dihadapan Naruto-kun?

Kyaaa... Ingin sekali aku menjerit girang saat laki-laki misterius itu benar-benar menunduk patuh pada Naruto-kun, apa jangan-jangan laki-laki itu salah satu anggota Devisi Heaven and Earht? Sepertinya iya. Dilihat- tunggu, Aura apa ini? Kenapa seperti menusuk-nusuk tengkuk ya, dan sepertinya Anbu itu juga bergidik. Ugh... Aura apa ini? Ohya, aku hampir lupa pesan Nee-chan, akan aku sampaikan kalau Naru-kun sudah masuk. Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang, lebih baik kutunggu di ranjang saja.

**Normal POV.**

Dengan tenang Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, Rambut _Soft pink _itu terhuyung akibat ulah nakal sang penguasa angin, langkah kaki jenjang itu kini tertambatkan pada ranjang yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang, dengan warna Orange.

Tepat sebelum Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu perutnya sudah bergolak, Ekspresi tenang itu kini berganti jadi Ekspresi mual seolah akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya detik itu juga. Dengan bergegas Sakura turun dari ranjang dengan berlari kecil menuju wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya.

''Sakura,'' seru Naruto sesaat setelah memasuki kamar, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara bidadari pinknya tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya, bergegas pula Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengurut tengkuk Sakura saat mendapati Sakura dengan wajah lemas tengah memuntahkan isi makanan yang dia makan saat makan malam beberapa jam yang lalu.

''Apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemas. Pantulan wajah Istrinya di cermin itu begitu lemas dan sepertinya sakit. ''Apa kau sakit?''

_'Apa jangan-jangan...' _sontak saja wajah Sakura merona hebat saat memikirkan sesuatu, sedikit membasuh mulut dan Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berlabuh pada dada bidang Naruto, manja.

''Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku?'' cerca Sakura dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

Naruto membungkuk sedikit, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura setelah itu dia memegang kedua bahu mungil itu lembut. ''Gomen, aku lupa kalau Handphone aku charger,'' ucap Naruto penuh sesal, pandangannya terarah pasti ke iris Emerald Sakura yang kini juga balik menatapnya, diusapnya bahu mungil itu sejenak dan kembali merengkuh gadisnya dalam pelukan hangat yang akan dia selalu berikan pada Sakura.

''Aku ada kabar baik dan berita baik untukmu, kau pilih mana?'' tanya Sakura sambil menyamankan wajahnya di dada bidang itu dengan rona wajah yang kian kentara.

''Kabar dan berita itu apa bedanya sih...'' Gumam Naruto sambil mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura lembut.

''Pilih dulu, yang A atau B!'' ketus Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, melepas paksa diri dari pelukan Naruto dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Cengo sesaat Naruto alami akibat perubahan suasana hati Sakura yang tidak biasanya, dengan cepat otak jenius itu merspone gejala yang di alami Istrinya dan menyeringai saat mendapati jawaban atas semuanya. ''Uhm... Pilih yang mana ya...'' gumam Naruto seraya memegang dagu mancungnya, bak Detective.

''Yang mana? Ayo pilih!'' tuntut Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, tidak sabar ingin mendengar keputusan Naruto.

''Ok! Aku pilih yang special saja, kalau begitu yang A,'' jawab Naruto mantap sambil menjentikan jarinya, dan dapat dia lihat kalau wajah cantik itu kini merona hebat.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, berusaha membuang rasa gugupnya yang kian menyiram semangat gadis Cherry ini. ''A-ano... Sebenarnya, Ano,''

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto menyeringai mendapati Istrinya yang kini di landa gugup tingkat Dewa, dan bagai ada bohlam yang memberikan pencerahan, Naruto berniat untuk menjahili Sakura sejenak.

''Memangnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku capek mau tidur ni,'' desak Naruto sambil melangkah keluar.

''Tu-Tunggu Naru-kun!'' seru Sakura seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto bak drama Negri Ginseng yang dimana tokoh laki-laki berniat meninggalkan sang gadis untuk selamanya(?).

''Hmpff.. Mwuahahahaha..'' belum apaan Naruto sudah tertawa keras akan reaksi Sakura yang seperti akan dia tinggalkan selamanya. Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan sedikit berputar sesudahnya mereka sama-sama terjatuh di ranjang dengan Sakura yang berada di bawah.

''Kenapa kau malah tertawa?'' tanya Sakura polos, seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

''Arigatou,'' bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura lembut, dikecupnya cuping telinga itu lembut yang pada akhirnya membuat Sakura mendesah. ''Arigatou Saku, Arigatou Kami-sama,'' cerca Naruto.

Perlahan Sakura memeluk laki-laki yang berada di atasnya kini, memeluk laki-laki itu erat, seerat yang dia bisa. ''Jadi kau sudah tahu?'' tanya Sakura.

Perlahan Naruto mengiring dagu Sakura menengadah demi menatap Sapphire yang menatap bidadarinya lembut, dikecupnya bibir mungil itu syahdu, membuat dua insan ini mabuk akan kecupan lembut dan penuh kasih. ''Ya, aku tahu. Karena itu aku mohon, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang konyol demi calon bayi kita,'' ucap Naruto disela kecupannya, tak dapat lagi menahan senang dan gembira dalam benaknya.

Entah ada apa tapi yang pasti Naruto merasakan pipinya basah, basah akan cairan bening nan masam mengalir di wajahnya. Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan benar saja, cairan bening itu berasal dari iris Emerald yang kini menutup rapat dalam kecupan lembut ini.

''Kenapa kau menangis?'' tanya Naruto sambil menyudahi kecupan lembut itu dan mengelap cairan bening yang mengalir dari iris Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pipi itu masih sembab dan terdengar isakan kecil yang menyambutnya. ''A-aku, hanya teringat akan tradisi _Clan_ Haruno,''

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, hatinya luluh mendengar itu. Bagaimana Naruto tidak tahu akan tradisi _Clan _Haruno? Setiap ada wanita dari _Clan _Haruno yang hamil, maka diharuskan bagi mereka untuk pulang kerumah orang tua mereka untuk merawat calon anak, calon adik sepupu atau bahkan calon cucu itu bersama. Bersama merawat, bersama merasakan susahnya merawat wanita hamil, dan pada intinya kebersamaan. Dan jangan bilang kalau Naruto lupa akan tradisi itu, dia tidak lupa, dia ingat dan dia tidak akan tidak pernah lupa.

Tapi bagaimana mereka pulang kerumah orang tua Sakura, sementara semua keluarganya habis dibantai. Habis tak tersisa, lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di _Mantion _itu? Menguras masa lalu yang pahit? Sakura bukanlah Naruto atau bukanlah Tsunade yang mampu menahan gejolak itu. Ia berbeda, Sakura tidak tahan apa bila dia mengingat semuanya. Semua kenangan pahit itu dia tidak mampu menahannya. Lalu apa dia cengeng? Tanyakan pada Naruto, pernahkah Sakura menangis hanya karena masalah sepele? Pernahkah Sakura menangis hanya karena hal yang tidak berguna? Bidadari pinknya itu tegar, kokoh bak tembok China tapi rapuh bak partikel debunya, rapuh bak pasir yang mudah hanyut. Tapi Sakura berusaha tegar untuk yang lain, tetapi tidak sanggup untuk mengingat pembantaian keluarganya, semua canda tawa dan senyum itu luntur takkala mendapati ingatan perih itu.

Lalu apa sekarang?

''Sekarang bagaimana? Kita kembali ke _Mantion _Haruno?'' tanya Naruto lembut sembari mengahapus genangan itu, hati Naruto miris melihatnya. Iris Emerald yang biasanya berbinar riang kini redup dihalangi genangan air mata.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus cairan itu sejenak dan tersenyum polos. ''Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersama Ayah bayi ini,'' ucap Sakura sambil membingkai wajah Naruto.

Tangan kekar itu perlahan memegang tangan mungil Sakura dan mengecupnya, berusaha menenangkan gejolak bahagia takkala mendapati kabar kalau perut datar Istrinya kini sedang berlangsung proses kehidupan bayinya. ''Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tak akan,'' bisik Naruto sambil kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu lembut, selembut yang dia bisa, sesayang yang dia beri.

''Engh... Naruuh, pyilihanhh Bhhnya gimana?'' tanya Sakura yang bibirnya masih dilumat Naruto, perlahan kecupan itu dia sudahi demi menghirup oksigen.

''Baiklah, pilihan B-nya apa?'' tanya Naruto sambil duduk meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dengan posisi awal.

''You'r Old Family is back, mereka sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu,'' ucap Sakura sambil mengelap saliva di bibirnya.

''APA!''

_Bletakk..!_

''Jangan berisik tengah malam Baka!'' ucap Sakura sehabis menjitak kepala Suami tercinta yang kini meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya.

''Kenapa aku tidak diberi kabar Dattebayooo,'' Naruto heboh sendiri kini. ''Padahalkan Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menelphone-ku kalau sudah sampai,''

''Aku tanya, Handphonemu kau taruh dimana tuan pelupa!'' sengit Sakura. ''Dan parahnya Adikmu malah meneriaki-ku,''

Naruto menyeringai, dia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Si bungsu Seina. _'Nona polos itu masih saja seperti dulu' _batin Naruto. ''Kapan terakhir mereka menelphone?''

Sejenak Sakura melirik jam dinding dan disana tertera angka 03:56. ''Sekitar jam dua lewat tigapuluh,'' jawab Sakura.

Perlahan Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu dan seketika itupula Sakura langsung bersandar manja di dada Naruto, dieratkannya pelukannya pada Naruto, di benamkan wajahnya disana dan setelahnya dia terlelap saat tangan Naruto mengelus lembut belakang kepala bidadari pinknya.

''Oyasumnasai,'' bisik Naruto seraya mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura lembut dan diapun pada akhirnya menutup mata itu, menyembunyikan permata Sapphire dibalik tenangnya, menyembunyikan langit musim panas didalamnya.

~oOo~

''Seina, kau belum tidur?'' tanya Kokyuu saat ingin kelur demi mengambil air dingin di lemari pendingin.

Gadis sekitar 12 tahun itu menoleh sejenak pada kakak angkatnya dan nyengir setelahnya. ''Seina tidak bisa tidur,''

''Hum... Kau tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-Nii, ya?'' tanya Kokyuu setelah kembali dan berdiri bersama si bungsu di balkon apartemen itu.

Yang ditanya mengangguk girang. ''Tentu, kita-kan lama tidak bertemu Naruto-Nii,'' jawabnya polos, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka panda itu. Dan pikirannya melayang ke lima tahun yang lalu, tepat saat dimana Naruto memberikan boneka itu padanya.

**Flashback : On.**

''Hei! Seina, kau ingin apa?'' tanya Naruto saat mereka sekeluarga pergi bersama ke taman bermain, di Disneyland Hongkong.

''Sudahlah Naruto, jangan terlalu memanjakannya!'' tegur Gadis berambut ikal yang berjalan di sebelahnya, sementara Seina matanya sudah berbinar-binar menatap tumpukan boneka-boneka lucu dan menggemaskan.

''Seina mau boneka itu!'' tunjuknya pada boneka panda yang mempunyai tulisan semacam 'I LOVE U' di bantal yang dipeluk boneka tersebut.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, saling menatap bingung satu-sama lain dan mengangguk pasrah. ''Ok, akan Naruto-Nii belikan. Asalkan Seina tidak nakal lagi Okey!'' ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada gadis mungil yang sedang memegang tangan kirinya.

''Seina, Janji!''

''Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!'' ajak Naruto sementara yang lain juga mau-tidak mau juga mengikuti.

**Flashbakc : Off.**

''Jadi, kau masih mengingat saat-saat itu?'' tanya Kokyuu sambil meminum air dingin dari gelas yang tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Seina mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa dia mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. ''Tentu saja aku masih ingat,'' gumamnya sembari menatap langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang dan ditemani cahaya dewi malam yang indah, benar-benar membuatnya merasa De Javu.

''Kau ingat bukan, suasana seperti inilah saat Naruto-Nii pulang ke Jepang lima tahun lalu,'' ucap Kokyuu sambil menengadah.

''Iya, Seina ingat,'' gumamnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka yang sejak tadi berada dipelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jauh dari mereka seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari atap gedung dengan teropong. ''Ya, dan kalian pasti ingat siapa yang membunuh Sasori... Huahahahaaa...'' tawa itu menggelegar dimalam buta kini, jubahnya kian bergerak liar saat angin berhembus dan dia menyeringai atas kepuasan tersendiri yang di dapatnya.

~oOo~

Tinggal dirumah sebesar dan semegah rumah keluarga Sabaku bukanlah perkara mudah bagi seorang Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya tapi juga diimbangi dengan sifat pemalasnya, benar-benar Nara.

''Kau belum tidur?'' tanya Shikamaru pada Temari yang kini berlabuh pada bahunya.

Gadis Blondie kuncir empat itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. ''Belum ngantuk, kau sendiri?''

''Shhh... Ada aku disini, tidurlah!'' bisik Shikamaru lembut tepat di depan telinga sang gadis, di elusnya kepala Temari perlahan dan di kecupnya kening itu lembut.

''Shika, kalau nanti nama kita terdaftar dalam list target Vampire hunter, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?'' tanya Temari gugup, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut itu dengan mengisi otaknya akan kenangan dirinya dan Shikamaru saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu.

Perlahan Shikamaru memegang dagu Temari, menggiringnya mendongak untuk menatap Onyx yang kini menatapnya lembut. ''Tak perlu takut, aku mohon jangan berpikir seperti itu!'' bisik Shikamaru, bisikan pelan itu Shikamaru lakukan karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana lagi, karena dia Temari juga jadi Vampire. karena dia, gadis yang dia cintai yang seharusnya manusia juga menjadi salah satu dari mereka, mereka yang sekumpulan makhluk yang pada dasarnya sudah mati, mereka yang bahkan bisa disebut iblis tidak bisa atau bahkan ditentang berhubungan dengan manusia, tapi Temari malah memilih dirinya(Shikamaru) dibanding manusia(kehidupan awalnya), memilih kehidupan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dan dilangit sana, bulan berbentuk sempurna tengah bersinar angkuh akan kuasa malamnya, bersinar mengalahkan beribu bintang yang juga turut menyinari sang pertiwi. Sesekali bagian dari bulan itu hilang tersembunyi dibalik awan yang melewatinya, dan lolongan serigalapun bergaung, menggema di gelapnya malam kentara di musim dingin, bergaung untuk sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

.

Stay in my Word 

It's my legend of my life

Did you know who I'm?

Aku adalah malam, malam dimana aku hidup sendiri, malam dimana aku berpropesi, tapi aku adalah dirimu. Diriku tak lebih dari sampah hidup, tapi diriku adalah bekas dirimu. Bekas dirimu hidup dan bekas kehidupan dirimu aku bertahan. Dirimu hanya satu untukku, tapi diriku dua untukmu, aku merasa...

.

Bisakah kau mengisi sambungan diatas?

Bisakah kau mengisi itu? Atau lebih lagi, apa kau bisa menjawab isi dari itu?

Kuberi duniaku apabila kau bisa menjawab itu,

aku beri jiwaku apabila kau bisa mengisi itu,

Diriku jiwamu, diriku hartamu, diriku hidupmu.

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau sampah.

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau jiwaku.

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau penghalang.

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau pikiranku.

.Aku... Dia... Satu... Jua... Anggun.

Aku menunggumu bulanku

.

.

.

.

{To Be Continued}

Ahem... Ok, silakan timpuk saya kalau kelamaan, sebenarnya sudah lama ingin publish ini chap, tapi masih banyak kekurangan(dan aku rasa inipun masih banyak kekurangannya). Masih bingung tentang alur misterinya, Yahiko juga udah beberapa kali rombak ini chap, tapi tetap~ aja rusak. Gomen kalau mengecewakan, apa lagi kelamaan makin parah, udah kelamaan mengecewakan pula. Bisakah minta saran kalian? Aku tunggu looo...

Ah... Satu lagi, puisi diatas sebenarnya tiba-tiba nongol aja di otak Yahiko. Apakah chap ini cukup horrornya? Apa masih kurang? Tunggu chap depan! Akan Yahiko buat gebrakannya untuk kalian. Dan satu lagi bisakah reviewers, readers and author menjawab puisi diatas? Akan aku berikan duniaku untuk kalian apa bila ada yang bisa menjawab mwuahahahaha...*ketawanista#ditampol. Eh tapi, jangan salah, puisi gaje diatas akan tampil dichap entah berapa, sebagai petunjuk mengenai sesuatu.

Namikaze-chan : tolong, jangan terlalu ditanggapi apa yang Yahiko-kun berikan, *bisik mode : on* dia cuma ingin dapat perhatian.

~oOo~

**Special thank's to :**

Wi3nter

nanao yumi

Asahi

Namikaze Kokyuu

Qey

Rey619

Alp Arslan no Namikaze

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

Kanhakura Haito

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

rienaadmadja

Aya Akita

CharLene Choi

Seina Hanagata

Miya-hime Nakashinki

**and Silent Reader, thank's from me, for you'll**

**because it was reading this fanfic.**

**Very... Very... Thank's.**

~oOo~

Ayey... Kelamaan ya? Gomen hontou gomenesai, uhm.. Untuk character OCnya apakah sesuai dengan ingin kalian? Maaf, sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kalo berbeda dengan ingin kalian. Ok! Walau hancur bisakah Yahiko minta sesuatu, tenang tidak muluk-muluk kok, silahkan ikuti panah ini dan klik tulisan yang tepat arahnya ok? e^^V

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4

Mulai dari Chap ini dan kedepannya akan ada beberapa Adaptasi scene yang di ambil dari komik Vampire Knight, taukan Komik itu? Dan untuk para Reader, Reviewer dan Author... gomene kalau chap ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Dan akan ada Slight Kiba x Sasame, jadi mungkin entah kenapa jadi kepikiran untuk nyempilin dua Character itu, dan pastinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yamato dan anggota devisi pengintaian yang di chap kemaren.

...

.

...

!Happy Reading!

.

.

...

Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

...

.

~oOo~

.

...

Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina and SaiIno.

Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun

Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun

Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun

Hinata Hyuuga : 14 tahun

Deidara Namikaze : 20 tahun

Pein/Paint Namikaze : 22 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara : 19 tahun

Neji Hyuuga : 21 tahun

Ten ten : 20 tahun

...

.

~oOo~

.

...

Summary : Semua yang ada disana, mencurigai murid baru itulah sebagai pembunuh yang selama ini dicari oleh satuan polisi.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

...

.Backsound : Sign by Flow.

...

.

...

Chapter 4 : {.Awal segalanya.}

...

.

.

...

.Hutan Kabut {Otogakure}.

.pukul 01:23 setempat.

_Trangg..._

_Sriingg..._

_''Spiinnn Thunderrr...''_

Ditengah hutan yang hanya diterangi sinar Bulan purnama itu kini bergema suara akibat dentingan benda Logam yang saling beradu, hutan yang tadinya sunyi dan hanya terdengar jangkrik yang saling bersahut hilang seketika saat sosok bersayap Kelelawar dan seseorang yang matanya menyala warna merah dengan tiga tomoe saling berdau Skill memainkan pedang mereka.

_Trapp..._

Tapak sepatu dengan merek A****s mendarat tertambat sempurna diatas batu, sepasang sayap Kelelawar mengepak layaknya ingin terbang selamanya. Sosok bertaring panjang dengan warna mata hitam kelam tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pandangan kelamnya terarah pada laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua bola mata warna merah menyala dengan tiga Tomoe.

**''Kau pikir kau bisa menebasku hanya dengan teknik **_Spin Sword, _**eh. Uchiha?''** sindir seseorang yang bersayap, lalu pandangannya mendapati laki-laki berambut putih dikuncir satu tengah keluar dari gelapnya hutan. **''Kalian tidak seperti yang sering aku dengar... Ah, hampir lupa. Dimana Namikaze-sama, eh. Vampire Hunter?''** sindirannya kian menjadi.

Laki-laki dengan warna mata merah menyala itu berdecih. ''Cih!, kau mencarinya, eh?'' ucap laki-laki itu tak kalah sinis. ''Melawan kami saja, kau sudah kewalahan,''

''Kau pikir kau siapa, Vampire darah murni, eh. Untuk membunuhmu tak perlu sampai beliau turun tangan!'' timpal laki-laki berambut putih itu sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang tersampir di punggungnya.

Mata Vampire itu membelalak saat melihat pedang mereka yang diselimuti cahaya biru berpendar layaknya api. Sayap itu mengepak, Vampire itu dengan cepat melakukan kuda-kuda bertarung lagi. Taringnya kian memanjang seiring dia membuka mulutnya, menampilkan keseluruhan gigi yang tajam dengan mata yang membeliak kalap. **''Ayooo... Kita mulai dari awal!''**

''Uchiha-san, Jiraiya-san, biar aku yang melakukannya. Karena dia mencariku!'' sosok yang disebut dengan Namikaze-sama keluar dari gelapnya bayangan hutan Otogakure. ''Kau mencari, ku... Wahai Vampire 'sampah'?

Dihadapan mereka kini berdiri sosok laki-laki _Blondie_ dengan rambut yang mencapai bahu. Tiga goresan kembar terlihat samar-samar akibat kurangnya sinar bulan, laki-laki itu memakai _Google _yang melindungi matanya yang indah. Syal warna merah yang mengamit leher laki-laki itu berkibar saat angin menerpa, kedua tangan menelusup kedalam saku celana Bagi warna biru tua. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya.

**''Master Vampire Hunter... Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu, huahahaaa...'' **tawa ejek Vampire itu kian menjadi saat laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersulut amarah dan akan menyerang tapi ditahan oleh Jiraya.

''Ada apa?'' suara bariton khas laki-laki dari Namikaze itu bergaung, seketika Vampire itu langsung berhenti tertawa karena laki-laki itu telah berpindah tempat dengan cepat, dan berdiri pasti dibelakang Vampire itu yang tengah terbelalak.

**''Aku dengar... kau hebat dalam memainkan teknik pedang, eh. Benarkah itu?'' **tanya sang Vampire sambil melakukan Seal jutsu, dan dari tanah di pijakannya mencuat ganggang pedang yang terbuat dari tulang.

_'Kau pikir bisa mengecoh ku, eh?' _batin sang Namikaze sambil menarik _Sword of Heaven _yang tergantung di punggung, pedang dengan keseluruhan warna putih itu bersinar dengan cahaya warna hijau terang.

Sang Vampire langsung berbalik dengan menebaskan pedangnya dengan cara membabibuta lawan yang pada akhirnya hanya angin yang tertebas. Dia mendongak saat mendapati seseorang yang masih melayang di udara sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

_Trapp..._

''Naruto... Dia datang!'' seru laki-laki Uchiha itu yang ternyata Itachi, mata merah dengan tiga Tomoe itu berubah bentuk dengan menjadi pola menyerupai _Shuriken_ mata tiga.

Naruto yang masih memunggungi sang Vampire menyeringai, Syalmerah darah miliknya berkibar akibat terpaan angin yang kian menjadi. Dibalik _Google _yang dia kenakan, warna matanya berubah jadi warna hitam legam yang menutupi warna pupil, sehingga mata itu terlihat tak memiliki pupil mata. Rambut _Blondie_ sebahu itu terhuyung akibat angin dari gaya dorong yang Vampire itu lakukan, dan berarti jarak Naruto dan sang Vampire hanya tinggal menebaskan pedang maka berakhir semua.

_'Tidak semudah itu!' _batin Naruto.

Tepat saat dupilkatnya ditebas dengan ganasnya oleh sang Vampire, yang menyisakan asap tebal. Maka saat itulah Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia melompat tinggi tepat diatas asap yang membumbung, tubuh depannya tak terlihat akibat memunggungi dan menghalau sinar bulan, kedua tangannya memegang pedang besar warna putih dengan disinari warna hijau dengan erat. Urat-urat telapak tangan keluar seiring genggamannya pada pedang kian mengeras. Ketika kaki bagian kiri menelusup kedalam asap itu, maka saat itu pula Naruto menebaskan pedangnya kedalam asap yang membumbung tebal.

Bukan berarti asal tebas, _Google _pemberian Obito Uchiha itu memiliki banyak kelebihan. Mulai dari men-_Zoom_ jarak pandang sampai pandangan tak terhalang. Dan dengan meng-aktivekan jarak pandangan mata elang, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menatap sang Vampire yang tengah meringkuk akibat terkena racun asap yang mematikan pergerakan sel-sel dalam tubuh sampai pada kepingan-kepingan darah.

_Crasshhh..._

Maka dengan sekali tebas tepat diatas ubun-ubun, tubuh Vampire itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Begitupun dengan jantung yang terbelah layaknya pohon yang sering di Kapak. Darah hitam bercecer dimana-mana, memberi warna baru pada permukaan tanah yang pada awalnya ke-coklatlatan berubah menjadi warna hitam pekat dari darah sang Vampire, begitupun yang di pedang Naruto. Vampire itu tergeletak tak bernyawa selama semenit dan melebur menjadi debu setelahnya, terbawa angin yang menerpa.

''Sekarang bagaimana?'' tanya Jiraiya sambil menghampiri Naruto yang masih memandangi debu tubuh Vampire itu dalam diam, mata hitam pekat tanpa pupil itu kembali menjadi _Blue Sapphire_ yang indah, sangat Kontras dengan warna sebelumnya.

''Kalau boleh jujur Naruto... Baru kali ini aku melawan Vampire yang mengepakan Sayap layaknya burung,'' ucap Itachi sambil berdiri di bibir jurang dengan kedua tangan yang menelusup kedalam saku celana, dia memandang jauh pada Kota Otogakure yang di ibaratkan 'tak pernah tidur dari Aktivitas'-nya.

_Tap._

''Masih banyak Vampire yang seperti itu diluar sana Itachi-san,'' jawab Naruto sambil berdiri disebelah Itachi, yang baru bergabung. Pandangannya mengarah kebawah, tepat dimana hutan Otogakure yang sering disebut Hutan kabut. Karena memang dari atas sana, Naruto sudah dapat dengan jelas melihat kabut hutan layaknya asap hutan yang tengah mengalami kebakaran.

Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Kota Otogakure yang jauh disana, lampu-lampu dari berbagai gedung dan warna berkelap-kerlip layak bintang yang tak ubahnya seperti sinar Kunang-kunang.

''Bagaimana dengan Yamato, apa dia sudah mendingan?'' tanya Itachi pada Jiraiya yang tengah ikut-ikutan memperhatikan hutan Otogakure yang gelap dan terselimuti kabut tebal. Lalu pandangan _Onyx_ itu mengarah pada bulan yang berbentuk sempurna dilangit.

''Istriku sudah melakukan perawatan Intensif akan dirinya, mereka terlalu ceroboh sehingga mengikuti masuk ke Kastil itu. Menurut mereka ada beberapa anak muda yang juga masuk kedalam, seorang dari mereka yang bergender perempuan terbunuh di dalam Kastil, itu menurut yang Yamato bilang. Gara-gara menyelamatkan sekumpulan anak muda bodoh itu, mereka terpaksa bertarung.'' Tutur Jiraiya panjang lebar, sambil menghela nafas, dia pejamkan matanya sejenak.

''Begitu ya... Itachi-san, pastikan Devisi pengintaian dari Organisasi-mu mengikuti kemana perginya para Vampire itu. Devisi Back-up, itu tugas Organisai-mu Jiraiya-san... Pastikan dalam setiap Devisi dari kalian yang mengikuti segerombol Vampire ini, memiliki bakat dalam meng-Interogasi mereka atau kalian ajak saja Inoichi-san. Karena kita hanya butuh bukti!'' ucap Naruto panjang lebar, warna matanya kini senada dengan warna merah _Ruby_, pandangannya menela-ah kedepan dengan pasti. Ekspresi wajahnya kini datar, suasana sekitar tambah dingin. Hembusan nafas Itachi dan Jiraiya pun dapat terlihat akibat suhu yang menurun beberapa derajat.

''Tidak biasanya mereka bergerombol layaknya kawanan rusa, itu berarti ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari pranala dunia luar. Cih! Ada yang mau main petak umpet ternyata,'' ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai, setelah itu dia menghela nafas berat. Hembusan nafasnya masih terlihat yang berarti suhu bertahan dibawah Nol derajat. ''Ku titip Adikku Naruto, bila suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padanya dan pada saat itu aku tidak bisa membantunya, maka hanya kau dan Jiraiya-san satu-satunya harapanku,''

Naruto dan Jiraiya mengangguk walau diam, sedikit banyak mereka mengerti akan persaan Itachi yang terlampau menyayangi Adik satu-satunya. Lalu perlahan dia menoleh pada Jiraiya. ''Pastikan Istri-mu merawat Yamato dengan baik, karena hanya dia yang menyaksikan semua itu. Dan kita butuh kesaksiannya,'' ucap Naruto pada Jiraiya yang tengah menangguk. _'Bersiaplah kau Tua bangka! Karena kau dan manusia Ular itu akan menyusul pesuruh kalian ke Neraka dengan Jakpot yang sudah ku sediakan!' _batin Naruto sambil menyeringai. Warna mata merahnya kian membara, pupil pertikal itu kian nampak akibat kontras warna dengan sekitar. Begitupun dengan suhu, bahkan bunga yang tumbuh disekitar mereka membeku layaknya pahatan batu es.

''Sebaiknya kita segera kembali,'' ucap Naruto sambil menatap bunga Tulip yang membeku. ''Aku tidak mau tidur di Sofa!''

Seketika itu tawa Jiraiya meledak layaknya meriam, tawa laki-laki berambut putih itu menggema dihutan yang gelap dan dingin. Sementara itu Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan karena tidak sanggup menahan tawa, wajah keduanya memerah akibat tawa yang berlebihan.

''Ku pikir... Sakura Istri yang polos dan lugu, mengingat umurnya yang masih terbilang terlalu muda untuk menjadi Istri. ternyata, tidak beda jauh dengan Tsunade,'' ucap Jiraiya yang kini terpingkal-pingkal sampai gegulingan ditanah.

Itachi hanya berkacak pinggang sambil mengelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan pasangan muda Namikaze ini. Sedikit banyak dia juga kenal dengan Sakura, karena beberapa minggu sekali dia dan Jiraiya berkunjung kerumah mereka. Dan Sakura menurutnya sopan, terlebih polosnya yang tak ter-toleransi, itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Naruto. Karena salah sedikit saja, maka gumpalan tangan yang melayang.

Jadilah malam itu mereka lewati dengan canda tawa yang pada akhirnya Naruto lagi yang jadi bahan ejekan keduanya, diperjalanan mereka juga mengobrol banyak mengenai pengalaman hidup dan mengenai pengalaman hidup... Jiraiyalah yang bertutur panjang lebar, sampai-sampai Itachi yang menyetir mobil hampir menabrak ternak warga karena ngantuk. Dan itupun ocehan laki-laki bertato garis merah pertikal itu masih berlanjut saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Naruto, meninggalkan Itachi yang dengan bosan mendengar ocehannya sampai pulang.

~oOo~

.Tokyo {Konoha National High School}.

.Pukul 10:30 Pagi.

_Kriingg... Kringg..._

Bel penyelamat(?) bagi para warga Konoha National Haigh School berdering dengan indah ditelinga para murid, memberi semangat mereka untuk menuju Kantin demi mengisi perut yang keroncongan dan menghindari pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka seketika terasa menguap bagai air yang direbus.

''Ok! Jam saya sudah selesai, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan,'' ujar Naruto seraya menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tadi lagi menulis hukum _Newton _di _White Board_.Spidol itu dia simpan di saku celana sesudah menutup ujungnya dan beranjak menuju meja. ''Dan jangan lupa, beritahu Inuzuka Kiba, Fuma Sasame dan Shino Aburame, agar mereka keruangan saya saat mereka masuk lusa,''

''Ha'i, Sensei. Kyaaa...!'' sahut para murid Siswi itu serentak, sambil menyudahi tulis-menulis mereka, tapi ada saja yang masih menulis dengan semangat '45 walau itu kontras dengan murid yang lain.

_Sregg..._

Naruto menggeser pintu geser tersebut dan menoleh kedalam kelas. ''Ok, sampai jumpa lagi, dan jangan lupa PR-nya!'' tegas Naruto seraya beranjak meninggalkan kelas yang tadinya sepi bak kuburan, kini berubah seratus duapuluh derajat bak pasar Swalayan. Ada yang mengeluh frustasi atas pelajaran yang memang menjadi Rival mereka di kelas. Bahkan ada yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri, seperti Ukon yang duduk di pojok kelas.

''Itulah mengapa aku benci pelajaran ini,'' umpat Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya, menghela nafas sejenak sampai poninya sedikit terhuyung karena hembusan nafasnya.

Ten-ten mengangguk sembari menyimpan bukunya. ''Terlalu banyak hitung-menghitung, sih...'' Timpal Ten-ten sesudah menyimpan buku, dan kini Komik bersampulkan gambar Ninja, dibagian atas koper Komik itu tertera tulisan berwarna Orange 'Naruto' yang sudah tandas ditangan kanannya. ''Apa Naruto-sensei tidak pusing memikirikan ribuan rumus-rumus itu, ya?'' tanya Ten-ten sembari membaca Komik-nya.

''Se-sebaiknya, kita ke kantin. A-aku lapar!'' ajak Hinata sambil menyeret dua gadis yang kini mengeluarkan segala protes tak berguna mereka. _'Lebih baik ke-Kantin mengisi perut, bila harus didalam kelas yang bising ini... Mungkin aku tambah stress,' _batin Hinata.

''Tu-tunggu, Hinata! Lepasin dong!'' seru Ino yang berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Hinata yang kuat kentara, setelah terlepas dia langsung meniup dan mengurut tangan mungil itu lebay. ''Sakit tauk!''

''Iya, nih! Sakit tauk!'' timpal Ten-ten sambil mengangguk. Dan kembali melangkah menuju kantin. Mulutnya sedikit dia kerucutkan dan menggembungkan pipi, tangannya dia lipat di depan dada.

Kini sunyi menyergap ketiga Gadis cantik itu, mereka berjalan anggun di antara hilir mudiknya murid yang entah akan menuju kemana, ada yang mengobrol sambil berjalan. Tak ayal mereka menemukan beberapa Siswi yang terkikik sambil berbincang di depan kelas.

Derap langkah mereka kian tertelan akan suara derap langkah murid yang lain saat memasuki kawasan kelas-kelas XII, sesekali mereka menyapa murid yang juga disapa balik. Berbelok ke kiri dan sedikit jalan lurus, maka mereka menemukan kelas Karin dan Temari yang kebetulan dekat dengan Kantin. Dan pandangan mereka sama-sama tertumpu pada gadis yang memilik warna rambut Hijau mencolok model Emo.

''Hey! Apa Karin ada di dalam?'' tanya Ino pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Lucy, obrolan dua gadis itu terhenti saat Ino itu mendekat dan bertanya.

''Ada, sebentar ya...'' Dia melongok ke dalam kelas demi mencari gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata tanpa frame. Pandangannya dia sapu kepenjuru kelas dan mendapati Karin yang sedang membaca buku. Iris Jade itu berbinar. ''Karin, Ino-chan mencarimu!'' serunya sambil membuat kedua telapak tangannya berbentuk corong, yang dijamin membuat suara lembut gadis itu berubah jadi cempreng.

''Ah! Tolong, Temari juga, ya!'' lanjutnya saat telinganya mendengar Ten-ten menimpali ucapan Ino, sehingga membuatnya harus berteriak kembali.

Karin menatap Lucy sejenak, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Dimana bangku Temari, kini gadis _Blondie_ itu sedang asyik bercumbu dengan Shikamaru. Gadis kuncir empat itu benar-benar tidak tau akan tempat mereka bercumbu saat ini.

''Hey, kau tidak dengar teriakannya, huh?''

~oOo~

''Sasame...'' Suara serak itu bergaung di pemakaman yang kini sepi, Jas hitam polos yang dia kenakan berantakan. Samahal-nya dengan hatinya yang kini berantakan. Mata Coklat itu bergerak risih demi membaca nama yang tertera di batu pualam itu.

''Kiba, sudahlah!'' sosok sahabat berkacamata hitam itu memegang pundak sang sahabat demi menenangkan hati sahabatnya yang kini suasananya hatinya bak terkena badai, 'badai tak terapik'.

Lagi, bahu itu bergetar. Bahu lebar itu bergetar tak tentu padahal setempat tidak ada gempa. Tetapi yang terkena gempa yang sesungguhnya ialah hati laki-laki itu, hatinya bagai kena gempa dan di timbun ke dalam perut bumi yang panas dan berembun akan air. ''Kenapa... Kenapa harus, k-kau?''

''Kiba, dengar! Dia pergi dengan senyum, tidak dengan raungan pilu bagai orang gila... Itu berarti dia tulus,'' tangkas Shino hati-hati, dia mengerti Kiba, dia mengerti akan jalan hidup seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Dan oleh karena itu dia selalu ada bersama Kiba, Sahabat akan selalu ada untuk sahabat.

''Ta-tapi Shino... Ka-kau tak mengerti,''

Suara khas pria itu untuk sekali lagi bergetar tak karuan, antara menahan isak dan menggeram. Nafas pria itu naik turun seiring dengan perwujudan hidungnya yang kembang kempis, mata itu perih dan menimbulkan merah dengan aksen air mata.

_Brruukkk..._

''Ki-Kiba!'' Shino terperanjat saat tubuh kokoh itu ambruk dengan bertumpu pada lutut.

''KENAPA SASAME!'' teriak Kiba, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Haruskah dia menangis di bawah guyuran hujan ini? Ah sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu.

**Flasback : On.**

''Kiba,'' suara lembut itu tertelan akan suara derasnya hujan yang kini berjatuhan bagai buah yang tak terpetik.

Kiba yang dengan penutup kepala, menoleh ke arah Gadis berambut Orange itu dengan pandangan bertanya, ada apa dengan dia. Batin Kiba saat pandangannya mendapati Sasame menerawang sambil mendongak menatap rintik hujan yang kian menderas.

''Apa kau percaya, kalau hujan bisa menghapus perih di hatimu?'' tanya Sasame sambil menoleh menatap Kiba yang juga menatapnya.

''Well... tentu saja ak-''

''Kurasa kau harus percaya!'' tungkas Sasame cepat, gadis berambut Orange itu tahu Kiba akan tidak percaya, tapi dia percaya. Dia percaya akan apa yang akan terjadi walau tanpa kau ketahui, dan itulah dia.

''Jika kau memiliki kenangan pahit, menangislah di bawah guyuran air hujan. Jatuhkan air matamu, bersama menetesnya air disekujur tubuhmu saat itu...'' ucap Sasame sembari mengatup kedua tangannya dan menyangga hujan yang menjatuhi tangan mungil itu. ''Karena dengan begitu, kenangan pahit itu akan terhapus seiring air membawa serpihan itu jatuh ketempat asal kita, tanah,''

Dia tersenyum, gadis tiga belas tahun itu tersenyum lembut pada Kiba yang terdiam dengan kedua tangan menelusup kedalam saku jaket, sementara mata mereka saling tatap.

Jarak antara keduanya tereleminasi sekarang, tereliminasi demi hasrat akan memberikan sentuhan manis pada belahan yang terpahat tepat di bagian bawah hidung. Hembusan nafas hangat satu sama lain tak dapat dipungkiri kalau itu berasa hangat karena suhu tengah menurun saat ini. Perlahan kelopak mata kedua insan itu menutup seiring hidung mereka bersentuhan begitupun dengan nafas yang hangat.

_Cupp..._

Tak dapat keduanya pungkiri kalau kecupan itu manis bak gula, lebih manis dari madu yang pernah ada. Dua-duanya lenyap dalam hasrat cinta yang menggebu, keduanya lenyap seiring tangan kekar itu menarik kepala sang gadis demi merasakan hal yang lebih indah dari pada menjelajah dalam rongga mulut mungil gadis ini.

Hujan terus deras mengguyur bumi demi kegiatan yang tidak dia ketahui jadwal turunnya, tapi hujan itu penting, penting akan segalanya. Hujan penting untuk menyatukan manusia dalam hangat yang mereka buat akibat ulahnya, dan itulah hujan.

.Dingin namun manis dalam persamaan yang sama.

**Flasback : Off.**

''Shi-Shino... haruskah a-aku menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila?'' tanya Kiba disela isak tertahannya di bawah guyuran lebat sang anak panah awan.

Apa awan yang salah karena dia menurunkan hujan dengan cara mencairkan diri? Hey, dia berkorban demi tanah tak gersang. Langit berkorban agar bumi tak indahnya padang pasir yang gersang, tapi apakah awan boleh menadapat toleransi sama seperti dengan apa yang dinginkan anak manusia itu. Dia hanya ingin Gadisnya, tak lebih dan mungkin tak kurang. Apa itu boleh?

''Hiks... Ini salahku, ini semua salahku.'' Isak Kiba kini terdengar, tak dapat dia sembunyikan lagi isak itu. Percuma, isak itu akan terus memaksa keluar walau tanpa dia sadari. ''I-ini salahku.''

''Ini salah kita, andai kita tidak memasuki Kastil itu. Semuanya tak akan seperti ini,'' gumam Shino.

Tak taukah kau Kiba, kalau sosok berjaket dan berkacamata itu lebih parah darimu? Dia lebih parah sakitnya dari perasaanmu saat ini, dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi dilain sisi dia telah rela dengan apa yang terjadi, walau mau ditangisi sampai air itu berubah darah pun, semuanya tak akan berubah.

''Gome...n, gomen Sasame... Hiks,''

...

...

Sosok transparan itu berdiri kokoh di bawah pohon, baju putih sampai menutup mata kaki mungil itu berkibar seiring 'angin' menerpa, dan dia hanya diam menyaksikan itu.

''Kiba-kun,'' lirihnya, dalam diam dia hanya berdiri kokoh disini, berdiri tapi tidak dapat beranjak.

_Whusss..._

Dan sosok itu lenyap seketika, lenyap bak hasil goresan pensil di hapus oleh gel penghapus. Di hapus dari bumi tapi dia beranjak ke Nirwana, dan dari sanalah dia akan selalu menatap laki-laki itu. Dari sanalah dia akan menunggu sang pangeran hati, dan dari sanalah dia akan menanti.

''Sa-Hiks... Sasame, gomenesai ne. Gomenesai!'' tangis laki-laki berambut jabrik itu kini meledak, dia tidak sanggup, sebut dia banci karena menangis seperti itu, sebut dia, apa... sesuka hati kalian karena tidak ada laki-laki yang menangis seperti itu. Tapi apa kau mengerti arti sakit bagi orang yang ditinggalkan? Apa kau mengerti itu.

''Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau sudah basah kuyup seperti itu,'' ajak Shino sambil beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih tertunduk pilu dengan bersimpuh di depan makam sang pujaan hati.

~oOo~

''Para murid KNHS diharapkan untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah, karena Kepala sekolah akan memberi pengumuman penting bagi kalian, sekali lagi...blablabla,''

Kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar melalui Speaker penjuru kelas itu bergema diseluruh kelas secara bersamaan seolah dering pemberitahuan informasi pemadam kebakaran, para murid yang mendengar itu hanya mampu kebingungan dan beranjak menuju Aula sekolah yang besar lagi luas.

''Kau dengar itu, Brother?'' tanya Sakon sambil melahap Burger dengan ganas, sesekali melirik Ukon yang lagi bermain dengan game baru di PSP-nya.

''Yare... Aku dengar, sebaiknya kita kesana!'' dengan itu Ukon bangkit, mengamit tas selempangnya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sakon yang tersedak Burger.

Sementara di Aula, para murid sudah berkumpul memenuhi Aula sekolah yang besar kepalang itu. Mereka segera mengambil barisan dan berdiri rapi dalam diri sigap bak tentara, para laki-laki berdiri di belakang sedangkan para siswi di depan karena mayoritas perempuan kebanyakan tubuh mungil mereka rendah daripada laki-laki yang keseluruhannya tinggi.

''Istirahat ditempat... Grak!'' seru Juugo tegas bak Jendral tentara, badan besar tegapnya berdiri bak patung di bagian paling depan.

Serempak para murid langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Juugo yang sekaligus ketua Osis. Mereka juga tak ayal berdiri tegap bak robot, kaku tapi tegap.

''Ehem... Selamat pagi, murid-muridku sayang?'' sapa Kepala sekolah yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah, Mei Terumi. Ibu kepala sekolah yang mata kanannya tertutup oleh rambut berwarna _Orange_, menatap lembut seluruh muridnya. ''Sebenarnya... Aku mengumpulkan kalian, karena akan diadakannya sistem _Naight Class_ dan _Day Class_,''

Secara bersamaan mata para murid terbelalak, ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka sekarang, yang pada akhirnya satu pertanyaan yang berhasil keluar...

''Mengapa?'' tanya Sasuke dingin, sambil mengangkat tangan. Agar ada yang tahu, kalau dialah yang bertanya. Mata Onyx itu menatap sinis pada Naruto yang berdiri di barisan guru.

Mei Terumi tersenyum sejenak, lantas menoleh pada para guru yang berdiri di barisan belakang, para guru itu mengangguk dan dia kembali menoleh kedepan. ''Karena kalian tau sendiri, murid-murid disini membeludak. Aku tidak sanggup mendepak kalian keluar dari sekolah, karena kalian semua adalah murid paling berpotensi di sekolah ini. Jadi... sudah kami putuskan untuk meberlakukan sistem ini.'' Ucapnya yang makin membuat beberapa murid tak senang.

''Dan Pak Kakashi akan melanjutkan ini,'' ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan tempat bagi Kakashi untuk menambah informasi bagi para murid yang hanya mampu pasrah.

Guru bermasker ketat itu maju kedepan, rambut Silver itu terhuyung seiring angin menerpa. Ditangan Kakashi teramit beberapa kertas yang berisisikan nama-nama murid. ''Ehem... Baiklah, begini. Nama yang saya panggil, segera menuju ruangan itu!'' ucap Kakashi seraya menunjuk ruangan yang pintunya terbuka dan berada di bagian kanan.

Serempak para murid menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk. Mata mereka menyipit seiring pandangan mereka menatap ruangan olah raga. Dan pandangan mereka kembali kedepan.

''Yang kesana, adalah murid-murid dari _Nagiht Class_. Dan yang namanya saya panggil, segera kesana!'' pandangan sayunya dia sapu kepenjuru, beberapa Ekspresi wajah tak suka dapat dia lihat. Dan dia hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. ''Kita mulai dari Temujin... silahkan!''

''Baik!'' murid dengan rambut kuning itu keluar dari barisan, dia melangkah angkuh dihadapan semua warga Konoha National High School. Kulit putihnya itu tampak pucat tapi menjurus ke putih dan tak ada yang sadar kalau laki-laki itu adalah Vampire, dan dia menyeringai akan itu. _'Manusia bodoh!' _batinnya.

Setelah itu yang lain juga menyusul, ada beberapa murid yang tak suka akan sistem ini. Karena banyak yang dipilih adalah murid yang kemampuan otak mereka di atas rata-rata. Dan yang paling mengejutkan bagi Naruto adalah laki-laki kuncir satu dan Gadis kuncir empat itu juga dipanggil, dan nama mereka tercetak sempurna dalam daftar murid-murid _Naight Class_. Naruto kenal dua orang itu, bukan! Bahkan dia sangat kenal dengan dua orang itu, walau keduanya hanya kenal Naruto sebatas guru.

_'Be-berarti Nara dan Sabaku sulung itu juga Vampire? Tapi... Shikaku-san dan mendiang Kazekage adalah Manusia, apa Shikaku-san tahu akan ini? Shikamaru... Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu bila namamu tercantum dalam daftar List-ku, maaf,' _batin Naruto yang kini menatap punggung Shikamaru dan Temari yang kini hilang dalam pandangannya, dia menelan ludah; gugup sejenak. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang Shikamaru yang notabene adalah anak dari manusia tulen adalah Vampire? Dan mata Naruto terbelalak. _'D-dia terjangkit,' _lanjutnya, kini keringat dingin meleleh di pelipisnya. Memberikan tatapn ingin tahu dari para guru yang menyadari itu.

Lantas, Haku selaku guru BP menyenggol Naruto, tepat saat Naruto kembali menoleh kedepan. ''Ada apa?'' bisiknya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari tersenyum seperti biasa. ''Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri untuk mengajar pada malam hari,''

''Sepertinya harus begitu, karena hanya kalian bersepuluh yang akan mengajar di _Naight Class_.'' Bisiknya balik dengan sedikit memiringkan badannya, sampai terlihat seperti pohon yang akan tumbang ke kiri.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada sepasang Onyx yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya. Membuat pemilik iris senada Obsidian itu makin curiga, terlebih kedua guru itu sesekali melirik ke arah ruangan tempat berkumpulnya para murid-murid _Naight Class_. Dan dia menyeringai saat mendapati jawabannya. _'Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku' _batinya. Dan pemilik iris Obsidian itu menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana sikembar tengah barter _Narkotika _dengan Jiroubu.

~oOo~

''Kau masih memikirkan tentang itu?'' tanya Tsunade pada Shizune, sembari menyesap _Sake, _iris coklate miliknya mendapati Sakura yang tengah mengelus perut sambil tersenyum sendiri, dan itu makin menyulut seringainya. ''Tak bosan mengelus perut itu?'' tanya Tsunade yang pasti membuat Shizune yang tengah curhat menoleh kearah Sakura yang tengah terperanjat.

''Sakura-chan, k-kau hamil?'' Shizune hampir jantungan akan kabar bahagia ini, dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah gugup tak karuan.

''A-ah... Iya, ehehe,'' Sakura hanya tersenyum gugup, dan dia merasa tingkah lakunya seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri saat ini.

''Hei! jangan buat ibumu repot, ya!'' ucap Shizune sembari menaruh kepalanya di perut datar Sakura, kalau boleh jujur... Dia juga bahagia mendengar berita itu, berarti aku akan jadi tante dong, batin Shizune girang.

Sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli akan tindakan Shizune dan Emerald itu beralih menatap Tsunade yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

''Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti akan ini,'' Usul Tsunade yang lagi-lagi menyesap Sakedan beralih menatap Kalender. ''Kurasa Tigabulan sesudah melahirkan, kau boleh masuk kerja lagi,'' Usulnya, dan itu membuat mata Shizune dan Sakura membelalak kaget campur senang.

''Apa itu tidak terlalu lama?'' kini raut wajah itu berubah suram, dia tahu itu terlalu lama. Kalau boleh jujur... dia senang mendapati perilaku Tsunade yang kadang memanjakannya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak enak hati akan itu, lalu bagaimana dengan tugasnya. Dokumen-dokumen itu harus dikerjakan, karena kalau tidak, lampirannya akan terlambat.

''Masalah Dokumen-dokumen itu... biar aku yang urus. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bayi-nya,'' seru Shizune seolah tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan Istri pemimpin Organisasi Heaven and Earth ini. Matanya kini berbinar-binar riang.

Sakura tersenyum, paras cantiknya makin tersenyum akan perilaku yang di dapatinya dari dua orang ini. Setidaknya dua orang ini mengingatkannya akan dua orang yang selalu ada untuknya dimasa lalu. Lalu dengan haru dia memeluk Shizune dan Tsunade, tak dapat dia pungkiri air mata haru itu juga meluncur indah.

''Nah... Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang!'' seru Shizune, yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Tsunade menaikkan alis sebelah, bingung.

''Kemana?'' tanya Sakura, polos.

Shizune menepuk jidatnya frustasi, dia tidak habis pikir... Dimana Naruto mendapatkan Istri polos dan lugu seperti Sakura ini. Cantik tentunya. ''Tentu saja berbelanja segala sesuatunya.'' ucap Sakura kini sudah menulis daftar apa saja yang akan mereka beli.

''Baiklah... aku ikut! Lagi pula Dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan sudah selesai semua,'' ucap Tsunade yang tumben-tumbennya, sembari menyimpan Dokumen-dokumen.

Sakura makin melebarkan senyumnya. ''Ayoo...''

~oOo~

''Hei! Haito, ngapain kau disana?'' tanya gadis berambut ikal itu, di tangannya tergenggam beberapa kantung belanjaan. Sedangkan yang ditanya tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalung berbentuk Bulatan dan ditengah bulatan itu terdapat bentuk bintang persegi enam dan ditengah bintang tersebut itu pula terdapat batu berlian merah _Ruby_.

''A-ah... Tidak apa-apa Naight-nee.'' kilah Haito sambil beralih menatap kantung belanjaan kakak paling tua dari mereka. ''Biar aku yang bawa separuh,''

Naight tersenyum lembut, dengan santai dia memberikan beberapa kertas belanjaan dan melirik daftar belanjaan. ''Hm... Tinggal hati rusa,'' gumamnya.

''Ne, Nee-chan... percaya tidak akan kalung _Speal coulombus?_'' tanya Haito yang sedang membawa kantung belanjaan, pandangannya tetap kedepan tanpa menoleh kesamping.

Gadis itu terkejut, dengan keringat dingin dia menoleh pada adiknya. ''Memangnya kenapa?''

''Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, maka kalung itu tengah terjual di Toko itu,'' ucapnya sambil menunjuk kebelakang dengan ibu jarinya. Langkahnya terhenti, dia menoleh lagi kearah toko tadi, dan beralih menatap Naight dengan serius. ''Kalau benar itu _Speal Coulombus, _maka itu berarti ada kemungkinan 'mereka' telah kembali,''

Pegangan tangan mungil itu pada kantung belanjaan terlepas seketika, dia lemas, hampir jatuh tersungkur kalau adiknya tidak menahan. ''Cepat beritahu Naruto-nii mu!''

Haito mengangguk, dengan segera ia mengambil benda persegi empat dari dalam saku dan menekan tombol hijau. ''Naruto-nii, ini aku Haito. Aku ingin Naruto-nii segera pulang dan bertemu dengan kami di Cafe Maight Guy!''

_''Pesan terkirim!''_ suara yang berasal dari kotak persegi empat itu berbunyi sedang.

Dengan cepat Haito memanggil Taxi dan memapah sang Kakak yang tengah lemas, sejujurnya dia masih tidak percaya akan ini. _'Bagaimana ini?' _Batin Haito panik, dengan segera dia memberitahu tempat tujuan pada supir Taxi dan menenangkan kakaknya.

~oOo~

_Ngiingggg..._

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada asal suara, dimana Naruto tengah mengeluarkan benda transparan persegi empat dengan banyak tambol kecil.

_''Naruto-nii, ini aku Haito. Aku ingin Naruto-nii segera pulang dan bertemu dengan kami di Cafe Maight Guy!'' _

_''Pesan diterima tepat dua menit yang lalu,''_ suara kaku khas robot memberitahukan kapan terakhir kali pesan Audio itu sampai dan diterima, melalui enam buah _Speaker _yang berada dibagian belakang kotak _Contact Visual_.

Semua murid menatap takjub akan benda yang kini dipegang oleh Naruto. Benda dengan tombol-tombol kecil dengan berbagai warna sistem kerja yang mirip _Handphone_, transparan dengan menampakan beberapa letak chip di dalamnya.

''Maaf, Minna-san... Saya permisi dulu.'' Pamit Naruto dengan sebelumnya membungkuk, dan berjalan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Aula sekolah yang masih ramai.

_'Ada apa dengan kalian?'_ batin Naruto cemas, dari nada bicara Haito laki-laki ini tau kalau ada masalah yang sedang terjadi. Dengan cepat dia melangkah, keluar dari gedung lalu menuju parkiran mobil.

~oOo~

''Tidak mungkin segel itu terlepas,'' gumam Yugito sambil menghela nafas berat, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau 'mereka' akan terbangun kembali.

''Pasti ada yang melepas segel itu, dan tidak tau akibat yang dia buat dengan membuang _Speal Coulombus,_'' ungkap Kokyuu yang kini tengah gigit jari, kalut. Sinar Matanya meredup seiring takut yang membawa jiwanya saat ini.

Naight menunduk, mencoba mencerna kejadian yang beberapa lalu membuat semua ini bagai minyak yang disulut korek api. ''Jika Manusia biasa yang membangunkan, maka mereka sudah bisa dipastikan akan tewas,''

Rey yang sedari tadi diam, menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar gumaman kakaknya. ''Memang kenapa? Seharusnya mereka berlaku baik akan yang membangunkan,''

''Kau salah, mereka bertiga bukanlah Vampire yang sama seperti Vampire bangsawan yang biasa bersosialisasi. Mereka bertiga adalah Vampire murni yang paling ditakuti berabad-abad silam. Mereka kejam, tapi juga mereka bertiga adalah nenek moyang dari para Vampire bangsawan dan Vampire darah murni,'' bantah Naight yang kini beralih menatap keluar Cafe dari balik kaca bening, dapat dia lihat Naruto tengah menuruni mobil. _'Dia tidak berubah,' _batin Naight sembari tersenyum.

''Apa? yang benar saja!''

''Maaf, apa kalian sudah lama?'' tanya Naruto sembari menggeser bangku dan duduk dengan nyaman.

Kokyuu terdiam dengan mata berbentuk 'Love', kedua tangan mungilnya besedekap didada dan pipinya merona, untuk sesaat matanya tak bekedip menatap laki-laki yang kini duduk disebelah kirinya.

Rey yang melihat tingkah laku adiknya hanya menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Naruto-nii, kau banyak berubah, ya?'' ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

''Ah... Seperti yang kau lihat,'' jawab Naruto sambil menoleh menatap Kokyuu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. ''Kokyuu? Ini kakakmu tau,''

''A-ah... Naruto-nii, gomen,'' ucap Kokyuu sambil menunduk malu, rona merah di wajahnya kian kentara saat mendengar tawa Haito dan Yugito yang terkesan mengejeknya. Sementara Naight hanya terkikik pelan.

''Jadi... Ada apa menelphone ku?'' tanya Naruto sambil memanggil pelayan. ''Apa ada masalah?'' tanyanya lagi saat menlihat pelayan menuju kearahnya.

''Ini mengenai _Speal Coulombus,_''

''Tolong _Sphageti _sa-APA!'' teriak Naruto saat mendengar Informasi dari Kokyuu, pelayan yang berada di depannya terkejut. Dan dengan cepat menguasai dirinya yang sedari tadi mendapati degup jantungnya berdetak cepat akibat terpesona pada Naruto, kini kian cepat saat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

''Maaf tidak jadi,'' kini suara Naruto berganti jadi serak-serak basah dan terkesan datar, Ekspresi dingin wajahnya membuat pelayan berbalik badan dengan segera.

Kokyuu menelan ludah saat melihat Ekspresi kakak angkatnya yang kini datar, aura sekitar berubah dingin semenjak Ekspresi Naruto berubah datar.

''Katakan!''

''Be-begini Naruto-nii,'' ucap Haito sambil menelan ludah. ''Saat Aku dan Naight-nee berjalan melewati sebuah Toko yang menjual berlian... Aku melihatnya. Tapi aku rasa itu hanyalah hasil imajinasi saja. Soalnya... yang ku ketahui mengenai _Speal Coulombus _yang asli, bukankahsudah lama hilang saat perang salib berakhir, bukan?'' Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja, bangku yang mereka duduki berputar, dibawah bangku yang mereka duduki tergambar tulisan Jepang kuno yang melingkar, bersinar warna Hijau terang. Perlahan putaran itu makin cepat, makin cepat layaknya baling-baling Helikopter, membuat mereka merasa mual. Dan pada akhirnya putaran itu berhenti, berhenti saat mereka sampai disuatu tempat yang keseluruhannya warna putih.

''Dimana ini?'' gumam Kokyuu sambil memegang perutnya yang bergejolak, seolah ingin memuntahkan isinya perutnya sekarang juga.

Sama halnya dengan Kokyuu, Rey, Naight, Haito dan Yugito pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perut mereka serasa di kocok layaknya minuman ******. Lalu pandangan mereka tertumpu pada Naruto yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Perlahan mereka memposisikan duduk mereka seperti semula walau mual masih bergejolak.

''Naruto-nii, apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Yugito saat dirasa mual itu telah hilang.

''Selamat datang di, _Mantion_ of _Clan _Namikaze'' jawab Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah ingin merangkul. Matanya yang biru layaknya lautan berubah jadi warna hitam pekat keseluruhan.

Naight yang melihat perubahan itu membelalak kaget, deru nafasnya tak menentu saat mereka beradu pandang. Ada yang beda dengan Naruto saat mata itu menguasai mata sang _Blondie_, aura sekitar berubah sempurna akannya.

''Si-siapa kau?'' tanya Naight sambil mengambil posisi kuda-kuda bertarung, yang lain pun mengambil posisi yang sama seperti yang Kakak mereka lakukan.

''Tenanglah, ini aku. Naruto,'' ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum pada yang lain, tentu saja dia tau apa yang membuat mereka melakukan itu semua. ''Inilah wujud asli kami, kaum Vampire Hunter dari _Clan _Namikaze,'' ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, sedikit membungkuk dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

_'Inikah wujud asli dari salah satu kaum Vampire Hunter yang melegenda itu?' _batin Naight yang terperangah akan wujud asli Naruto, yang tanpa segan-segan lagi menampilkan wujud aslinya dihadapan mereka .

''Na-Naruto-nii, inikah dirimu?'' tanya Kokyuu sambil memberanikan diri menatap Naruto langsung kearah mata kelam itu. Tubuhnya bergetar saat pandangan mereka beradu, sedikit banyak dia bisa merasakan apa yang kakaknya rasakan saat beradu pandang dengan mata kelam itu. ''Dan... Dimana kita sekarang?'' lanjutnya sambil menyapu pandangannya keseluruh arah, semua serba putih. Mulai dari lantai, meja, bangku bahkan keseluruhanya warna putih.

Mata Naruto yang tadinya hitam pekat telah kembali menjadi warna _Blue Sapphire_. Dia tersenyum sejenak saat mendengar helaan nafas lega mereka. ''Kita ada di dimensi lain, lebih tepatnya... Kita berteleportasi antar dimensi.'' Jawab Naruto sambil menuangkan teh kedalam gelas kecil.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, dan mengedikkan bahu bersamaan pula. ''Aku masih tidak mengerti,'' gumam Rey.

''Bisa kau jelaskan lagi Naruto-nii?'' tanya Kokyuu sambil mengambil secangkir teh yang baru dituang Naruto, asap teh itu masih mengepul dan sesekali dia tiup.

''Uhm... Dan bagaimana tubuh asli kita? Bisa gawat kalau ada yang menemukan kita tertidur disana,'' Tuntut Haito yang juga mengambil teh tersebut, Naight hanya mengangguk dan turut mengambil secangkir teh pula.

''Kurasa... kalian memang menyukai teh,'' ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. ''Untuk pertanyaan Haito, jawabannya sangatlah simple. Yang berpindah dimensi, adalah jiwa kita... Sementara tubuh kita masih bereakasi seperti sedia kala seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Pernah menonton Anime Bleach, bukan?''

''Aku!'' seru Kokyuu girang saat Anime kesukaannya disebut, dan bungkam saat rata-rata kakaknya men-Deathglare kearahnya, Naight masih diam sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

''Jadi... Seperti itu, dan kenapa kau membawa jiwa kami kemari?'' tanya Naight yang kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada.

''Karena hanya disini tempat yang aman untuk membicarakan _Speal of de Coulombus,_'' tutur Naruto sambil menyesap teh.

Haito mengakat sebelah alis saat mendengar ada kata-kata yang salah. ''_Speal Coulombus _Nii-san,'' ralatnya.

''Itu hanya nama singkatannya. _Speal _adalah nama depan, sementara _Coulombus _adalah nama belakang, dan _Speal Coulombus _hanyalah nama samaran yang dibuat berabad-abad silam oleh para leluhur Vampire Hunter. _Speal of de Coulombus _mempunyai taknik Fuin yang menyegel jiwa kedalamnya, membuat dirimu lupa akan siapa dirimu sampai pada titik terkecil,'' ucap Naruto panjang lebar, sementara mereka yang mendengar hanya mampu membelalak.

''Ta-tapi... Menurut buku yang aku baca, _Speal Coulombus _sudah hilang saat perang salib berakhir,'' kilah Rey yang kini tengah berkeringat dingin. ''Berarti kalau sampai jiwa 'mereka' terlepas, kita harus bagaimana?''

''_Speal of de Coulombus, _mempunyai teknik Fuin untuk menarik kembali Jiwa yang terlepas. Tapi itu butuh pengorbanan jiwa, lebih tepatnya... Misi bunuh diri.'' jawab Naruto sambil meminum teh.

''Tapi, menurut yang kudengar... Benda mistis yang digunakan untuk menyegel Vampire ada dua jenis,'' ucap Naight sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedikit banyak dia mulai paham akan maksud yang diucapkan adik angkatnya.

''Tentu, ada dua benda mistis yang digunakan untuk menyegel jiwa para Vampire. Dan benda itupun juga sudah lama hilang,''

''Hilang? Kenapa benda penting seperti itu hilang?'' tanya Haito yang merasa ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan. ''Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tau ada yang Aniki sembunyikan dari kami,''

''Ini belum saatnya kalian mengetahui semua rahasia kami,'' jawab Naruto. _Blue Sapphire_ itu dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan Ekspresi wajah adiknya yang tengah menahan marah.

Hening melanda ruangan itu, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing yang membuat kepala mereka terasa pusing. Bahkan teh yang diminum Kokyuu sudah tandas dalam dua kali teguk, tak dapat dia pungkiri kalau semua ini benar-benar rumit masalahnya.

''Kalau boleh tau, benda itu seperti apa?'' tanya Rey yang tengah memperhatikan sekitar ruangan, matanya dapat dengan jelas melihat berbagai perabotan rumah yang serba putih.

''Bentuk benda itu berupa peti, dipahat dan diambil langsung dari hutan para _Elf._''

Mata gadis berambut ikal itu membelalak kaget, hampir saja ia tersedak tehnya. ''Ma-maksudmu _Elf _mereka yang sering disebut... Koloni manusia abadi?'' tanya Naight. ''Mereka yang tinggal di _Utopia?_''

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. ''Merekalah satu-satunya Aliansi kami para kaum Vampire Hunter dari klan Namikaze,''

''Ka-kalian beraliansi dengan Makhluk abadi yang tinggal di 'Presinggahan'?'' tanya Kokyuu yang entah mengapa tenggorokannya tercekat. ''Ini makin membuatku merasa pusing.''

''Dan bagaimana mungkin peti itu bisa hilang,?'' tanya Yugito yang dari tadi diam.

''Aku tidak tau, tapi menurut sejarah yang terukir di _Castile Transylvania_. Mereka membawanya ke Benua Atlantis, dimana raga dari Vampire yang tersegel akan mendapat hukuman mati, bukan tertidur.''

''Apalagi sekarang... Benua Atlantis?'' seru Haito _Frustasi. _Seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. ''Bukankah Pulau itu juga sudah lama tenggelam?''

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat adiknya menyebut kata 'tenggelam' maka Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. ''Benua itu memang hilang, tapi setelah Jutaan tahun lamanya. Para Vampire Hunter menyadarinya...''

''Menyadari apa?'' ketus Kokyuu yang kini merasa jengkel dengan kakaknya yang bertele-tele. Dan sekali-sekali membentak kakaknya'kan tidak apa-apa.

''Mereka tidaklah tenggelam sepenuhnya, benua Atlantis memang menghilang. Tapi... kini benua itu timbul kembali kepermukaan dalam bentuk Pulau-pulau, bukanlah Benua,''

''Pu-pulau-pulau?''

~oOo~

Dentuman musik kini makin menggila di sebuah Diskotik, anak-anak muda yang memenuhi Diskotik, yang mendengar music itupun mereka turut menggila dalam tarian yang mereka buat. Ruangan itu gelap walau telah disinari lampu dari berbagai warna, tak ayal menyulut para anak muda makin tenggelam akan pesona ruangan dan Beat music yang makin membuat mereka mabuk akan Beat musik.

Sekumpulan para anak muda perempuan begitu pula, ada yang menari diatas meja dengan hanya mengenakan Skirt pendek yang menampilkan paha sekaligus CD mereka. Kepala mereka mengangguk cepat seiring Beat music Boom Boom dari Aqua makin bertambah Hard Beat.

Para laki-laki ada yang menari sambil menenteng sebotol _Vodka_, juga turut menari bersama yang lain. Para anak muda mudi ini makin gila saat _Effect _DJ memulainya. Tak tanggung lagi, sebagian pengunjung wanita yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah makin larut akan pesona _Music_, rambut panjang mereka kusut akan tarian mereka. Para laki-laki benar-benar tak tahan akan ulah mereka yang benar-benar pamer tubuh.

Dan disinilah Sasuke Cs. Sakon dan Ukon tak hentinya menganggukkan kepala mereka... Dan tak kalah pula, saat pengunjung lain berteriak ala seruan _Brazil_, mereka pun berteriak layaknya orang gila. Sesekali mereka meneguk minuman keras itu, yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka sesenggukan.

Sai hanya tersenyum saat melihat Ino ikutan mengangguk dengan tangan kanan yang di angkat tegak keatas. Rambut _Blondie_ gadis itu kusut bukan main akannya, dan Ino pun sesekali meneguk _Vodka _yang berada pada genggaman tangan mungilnya_._

''Untuk apa kita kesini?'' teriak Kiba yang juga menganggukkan kepalanya, Akamaru dia tahan di dalam mobil agar tidak ikutan menggila layaknya tuan majikan(?).

Sasuke memutar bola mata itu bosan. ''Tentu saja penyegaran.'' jawabnya ngasal. ''Dan juga agar kau tidak memikirkan tragedy itu lagi...!'' teriaknya balik.

Kini _Music _makin bertambah cepat seiring DJ Tobi memutar _piringan_ hitam itu, sesekali jarinya menari di atas _Touch Keyboard _yang menghasilkan dentingan merdu tapi cepat. Di kedua daun telinganya melekat sebuah _Earphone _yang kabelnya terfokus pada _Turn Table. _Kepalanya juga mengangguk sebagai mana para pengunjung yang menikmati dentuman _Music_ khas DJ yang dia sajikan.

''Ayolah sayang! Tobi anak baik berusaha menghibur kalian... Berteriaklah!'' teriak Tobi saat Beat DJ yang dia mainkan makin menggila dalam berbagai _Effect, _mulai dari _Effect _suara_ Helikopter _sampai _Effect Robotic Animation._

''Yeeeahhh...!''

Para pengunjung yang mendapati teriakan itupun menyambut teriakannya. Berbagai tarian mereka pertunjukan dilantai Keramik itu, ada yang nge-_Dance _sampai yang berloncatan dengan tangan yang terangkat sebelah.

Karena _Effect Narkotika _makin menggila di saraf mereka, maka Ukon dan Sakon pun tersulut akan dentuman Music yang benar-benar membuat mereka akan turun menari bersama yang lain. Bergegas si kembar beranjak turun dari bangku meninggalkan Sasuke Cs, dan menuju pada sekumpulan anak remaja yang lain, tepatnya yang tengah nge-_Dance_.

''Kau lihat Gadis itu Brother?'' teriak Ukon, sambil menyikut Sakon yang tengah mengangkat tangan bagian kanannya yang memegang sebotol _Vodka. _Kepala laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk.

Karena merasa ada yang menyikut, dia menoleh pada Ukon yang tengah terfokus pada gadis yang mengenakan mini Skirt. Bentuk tubuh wanita itu tercetak sempurna akibat peluh dan itu membuat Ukon menjilat bibirnya.

''Aku urus yang itu,'' seru Ukon girang sambil melangkah, demi menuju Gadis yang tengah menari bersama teman-teman perempuan yang lain.

Sedikit banyak hambatan saat beranjak meninggalkan Sakon, kadang tak sengaja tersenggol dan tertabrak. Setelah dekat dengan yang dituju, Ukon memegang bahu sang gadis. ''Hai!'' Seru Ukon, karena hanya bicara saja bisa tidak terdengar, karena Volume suara yang benar-benar keras tingkat Dewa.

Sang gadis menoleh kebelakang, dimana seorang laki-laki dengan rambut model Emo yang menutup mata bagian kiri, tengah memegang bahunya sambil tersenyum. Dan gadis itu juga tersenyum. ''Haii!'' sapanya balik, rambut ikal gadis itu kusut karena anggukan kepala mereka yang berlebihan.

Ukon mendekat sambil sesekali meneguk _Vodka. _''I'm Ukon, What's You're Name Girl?'' tanyanya saat berdiri tepat dihadapan gadis Blondie yang rambutnya di Ikal. Harum Minuman yang diketahui Ukon bermerek _Jack Daniels _menggila dalam indera penciumannya.

Gadis itu seketika mengamit leher Ukon dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan demikian pula dengan mengecup mulut Ukon dengan ganas.

''Namaku Yuna yamamoto,'' Jawabnya sambil mendongak, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus dan kembali menatap Ukon. ''Anak baru?'' tanyanya lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk seolah terisihir akan dentuman musik DJ.

''Bukan, hanya saja jarang kemari,'' jawab Ukon sambil mengangguk-ngangguk saat Beat Music kembali menggilla, begitupun Yuna.

Walau tubuh Yuna basah akan keringat, bukan berarti tubuh gadis itu bau. Tapi sebaliknya, harum pewangi khas wanita juga tak kalah bersaing dengan harum minuman keras yang gadis ini teguk.

Keduanya larut dalam lautan manusia yang menari, sesekali mereka saling cumbu dan tak segan lagi, tangan kiri Ukon menelusup kedalam Mini Skirt sang gadis yang pada akhirnya mengakibatkan desahan keluar dari mulut mungil Yuna, walau tertelan akan suara dentuman _Music DJ _yang layaknya badai bagi orang awam.

''Kau curang~'' Ucap gadis itu manja, tepat disebelah telinga kanan Ukon yang makin membuat tangan Ukon makin ber-Gerilya di dalam mini Skirt itu. Perlahan sang gadis mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher bagian kiri Ukon, taring yang seketika memanjang itu makin mendekat pada urat yang berdenyut akibat mentransfer darah ke kepala. Membuat hasrat gadis yang ternyata Vampire itu makin menggila pula.

''Kau membuat ku bergairah Ukon-kun~'' ucapnya manja dan setelah itu taring panjang dan tajam menancap pada leher Ukon yang mengakibatkan Ukon terbelalak.

''A-akhh...'' Erang Ukon saat darah tak tertransfer ke kepala, melainkan dihisap oleh Yuna yang ternyata Vampire.

Teguk demi teguk yang Yuna dapati dari darah Manusia yang bernama Ukon ini. Darah Ukon tak semurni manusia yang lainnya, karena bercampur dengan berbagai _Narkotika _dan minuman keras. Kenapa dia tahu? Karena dia Vampire, apabila dia menghisap darah... Maka, apapun yang terkontaminasi pada darah manusia yang dia hisap, maka dia juga dapat merasakannya pula. Sekaligus masalalu sang korban, dia dapat melihatnya.

Jika tadi Ukon tengah bersenang-senang(menurut Sakon), maka sama halnya dengan Temari,Tenten, Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Karin bersama Kiba tidak tahu kemana rimbanya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat Temari yang menggila bersama Ino dalam tarian Sensual mereka, yang benar-benar membuat para laki-laki mimisan karena mereka memamerkan bagian sensitive tubuh mereka. Hinata dan Tenten hanya ikutan berloncat-loncat ria bersama pengunjung yang lain, dimana para murid yang masih mengenakan pakian seragam sekolah tengah heboh dengan tarian masing-masing.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia diam seolah tidak terpengaruh akan _Music _yang membuat teman-temannya menari, dia duduk dimana Sai duduk santai di sebelah kanannya. ''Kau tidak bersama mereka?'' tanya Sasuke pada Sai yang mengeluarkan _Camera Video_.

Pergerakan tangan Sai saat mulai merekam dimulai dari kiri berlanjut pada kanan. ''Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang merekam mereka!'' seru Sai sambil tersenyum mesum saat lensa kamera mendapati gambar Ino yang menari sensual, membuat dirinya sebagai laki-laki tak tahan untuk 'menyerang' Kekasihnya. Dengan cepat dia meloncat dari bangku dan bergabung dengan kekasihnya yang tengah menari di atas meja.

Kini ruangan itu bergema dentuman music yang makin nge-Beat, yaitu Miracle dari Cascada. Dimana Skill sebagai pemain DJ Profesional di pertanyakan dalam hal ini, karena _Music_ ini memainkan banyak _Effect _yang pastinya membuat tanganmu cepat pegal apabila belum terbiasa memainkannya, terlebih saat memainkan piringan hitam dengan tempo cepat agar bisa mendapatkan suara maksimal.

''Ayooo-ayooo... Dimana tarian kaliann...'' Teriak DJ Yahiko a.k.a Pain, dimana laki-laki ini memakai Pearching yang memenuhi wajahnya sehingga tampak keren bagi kaum anak muda. Dia mengenakan T-shirt oblong warna hitam legam dengan gambar awan merah, celana Jeans rada mengecil bagian bawah dengan warna hitam legam pula. Sabuk celana yang berlambang Kunai mengkilap ditambah beberapa Aksesoris, di leher laki-laki itu tergantung kalung berbuahkan mini kunai. Ditangan kiri melingkar sebuah gelang bertuliskan 'Independent'.

''Jangan buat aku menyesal mempertunjukan Skill milikku...'' Lanjutnya, kepalanya sedikit miring demi menahan _Speaker_ _Earphone _bagian kiri, agar tidak jatuh. Tangan bagian kanan dengan cepat memutar piringan hitam sementara tangan kiri dengan cepat pula memutar tombol-tombol _Effect._

''Leader-sama memang hebattt...'' teriak Tobi sambil menari bersama anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Kini lautan manusia itu sama-sama meloncat ria sehingga terlihat seperti ombak yang menghempas pantai dengan ganas, tak luput pula pasangan Ukon yang entah kenapa pucat dan Yuna. Temari, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten begitu pula.

Tanpa lautan manusia yang tengah menari dibawah sana ketahui, ada beberapa Vampire yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari ruangan di bagian atas, tepat diatas DJ Yahiko yang tengah mempertunjukan Skill terbaiknya.

Iris Perak tanpa pupil itu, menatap lurus kearah Gadis berambut Indigo yang tengah menari bersama laki-laki rambut Emo model Chiken Butt. Kedua anak manusia itu juga mengangguk bersama yang lain, lalu pandangannya mendapati gadis _Blondie_ yang tengah menghisap darah laki-laki rambut model Emo pula, yang menutup mata kiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang menari.

''Tidak mungkin kau mengincar adikmu, bukan?'' tanya laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi bagian kiri, laki-laki itu menatap sendu pada gadis _Blondie_ kuncir empat yang tengah menari bersama laki-laki yang rambutnya di kuncir satu. ''Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar laki-laki Nanas itu!'' geramnya.

''Hinata,'' gumam laki-laki itu sambil berbalik-balik badan.

Laki-laki bertato didahi itu diam ditempat saat melihat gadis _Blondie_ kuncir empat tengah menari sensual bersama gadis _Blondie_ yang rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Lalu perlahan layaknya adegan _Slowmotion_, dia berbalik badan, kedua tangan menelusup kedalam saku celana

_'Kankurou-nii, dimana kau?' _batinnya saat memutar kenop pintu dan lenyap saat ditelan kegelapan.

Kepala Sai mengangguk, ditangan kanan tergenggam Kamera Video yang merekam teman-teman anggota Eleven Light yang sedang menari mengikuti irama DJ Yahiko. Sasuke juga mengangguk sedangkan Hinata berloncat ria bersama Ino, rambut keduanya kusut bak Singa. Karin dan Kiba tak kalah pula dalam menari. Tenten, Temari dan Shikamaru Begitupun. Semuanya menari dalam tarian masing-masing, lalu arah lensa kamera itu Sai arahkan pada tengah-tengah lautan manusia lainnya, dan kameranya menangkap gambar Ukon yang menari bersama wanita _Blondie_.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, jari telunjuk Tayuya yang tengah memegang tutup botol Anggur itu tergores. Sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup untuk memancing para Vampire yang tengah menari. Semua Vampire yang berada dalam Diskotik itu menoleh ke arah asal bau darah itu. Mata mereka berkilat tajam dengan taring yang memanjang.

Sai yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Tayuya tanpa sadar berbalik arah dengan taring yang memanjang pula. Berbagai sinar menerpa keduanya di lantai dansa itu, Sai menatapnya sendu sesaat. Mata _Onyx_-nya kemudian bertransformasi menjadi merah _Ruby_ dengan taring yang panjang sampai melalui bibir bawah beberapa centi.

''Cepat balut luka mu!'' ucap Sai kalut, sambil merobek Syal-nya. Lalu dengan cepat melilitkan sobekan Syal itu pada luka dan mendeathglare para Vampire yang menatap Tayuya dengan nafsu membunuh, seketika mereka kembali seperti biasa, menari bersama yang lain.

Tayuya yang tak tau apa-apa hanya tersenyum gugup menadapati Prince sekolah mereka mengorbankan Syal yang mahal hanya untuk membalut luka kecil akibat kebodohannya

''Tayuya... Jari-mu kenapa?'' Pekik Ino cemas sambil memandangi luka Tayuya yang terbalut akan robekan Syal.

Taring Sai kembali ke semula, pandangannya yang datar kembali memamerkan senyum palsu seperti biasa, dan kembali menari bersama yang lain. _'Aku tak sanggup menghisap darah temanku sendiri,'_

~oOo~

''Popok, sudah! Susu, sudah! Lalu apa lagi, ya?'' ucap Sakura sambil melihat daftar belanjaan untuk calon bayi, yang kini masih dalam kandungan tentunya.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang berpikir keras, terlihat lucu. Kedua tangannya tengah mendorong keranjang dorong, dimana belanjaan tengah membeludak di dalamnya. Dia masih mengenakan seragam Dokter yang panjang bak jubah warna putih, tapi tidak dikancing sehingga T-shirt warna hijau tua terlihat jelas. Tag Name di bagian kiri dada, melekat sempurna yang memajang namanya 'Tsunade senju'.

''Gimana kalau kita, ke Cafe dulu?'' Usul Shizune yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya, sementara dia hanya mengenakan seragam Dokternya yang berwarna Kelabu, seragam khusus untuk Dokter Specialis di Senju Konoha's Hospital.

Sakura menolah kearah Shizune sambil tersenyum. ''Baiklah, lagipula aku capek, berbelanja terus. Dan... Kurasa perlengkapan untuk si kecil sudah semua,'' ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju Kasir.

Mata Tsunade terbelalak, dengan cepat dia menoleh kebelakang. _'Aura ini...' _Batin Tsunade saat pandangannya tak mendapati sang pemilik Aura. Lalu dengan keringat dingin dia mempercepat langkahnya.

''Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?'' tanya Shizune sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah berbicara dengan penjaga Kasir.

Dibagian pojok kiri dekat meja kasir Minimarket itu, berdiri seseorang dengan jaket hitam yang tengah bersandar pada tembok. Rambut merah itu sedikit menyembul dibalik tudung jaket yang dia kenakan. Kedua tangan menelusup kedalam saku jaket, dan seseorang itu tengah menundukan kepalanya.

_'Imouto, berhati-hatilah!' _batinnya cemas, saat dia menatap Sakura. Dia menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya, agar tidak terlihat tentunya.

Jauh dibagian kiri sosok berjaket itu, berdiri seseorang yang mengenakan setelan ala Rocker dengan rambut model Mohawk, T-shirt laki-laki itu sepertinya dirobek bagian lengan kiri dan kanan sehingga otot-otot besar yang nampak disana. Dia juga tengah menatap Sakura dalam artian berbeda, air lirunya menetes seiring mata merah menyala itu menelusuri lekuk leher jenjang Sakura, mata tajam itu kian bersinar saat mendapati bahwa Gadis _pink _itu tangah hamil muda. Rambut _Pink _yang di ikat ekor kuda itu menampilkan leher jenjang putih mulus.

Sosok berjaket itu geram karena seseorang yang dia sebut 'Imouto' tengah diperhatikan dengan presepsi yang berbeda.

**''Mangsa yang empuk,'' **ucap laki-laki itu pada sosok yang tengah memakai jaket, yang tengah bersandar pada tembok. **''Bukankah kita 'sesama'? sebaiknya kita bekerja sama dalam menadapatkan mangsa se-empuk mereka bertiga!'' **ucapsosok itu santai, yang ternyata adalah Vampire. Sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada Tsunade, Shizune dan... Sakura.

**''Kau menyentuh mereka, terlebih yang berambut **_Pink. _**Maka aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi mu saat ini juga!'' **sosok yang memakai Jaket malah menggeram. **''Aku memanglah Vampire, tapi aku begini bukan karena kemauanku. Ini demi orang yang kusayangi,''**

Sosok Vampire itu terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Vampire berambut merah itu, dia memandang remeh pada Vampire yang mengenakan Jaket. Lalu berdecih. **''Cih! kalau kau tidak mau, lebih baik aku saja.'' **tangkasnya,dengan itu dia menoleh cepat pada Tsunade Cs yang siap keluar dari Minimarket itu. Dengan santai dia melangkah tanpa tahu bahwa Vampire yang mengenakan jaket tengah menggeram.

_Tapp... Tapp.. Tapp..._

_Buaaghhh.._

_Traannggg..._

_Dhuarrr..._

Vampire yang memakai Jaket dengan cepat berdiri setelah berhasil menerjang sang Vampire berambut Mohawk hingga keluar Minimarket sampai keseberang, tepatnya mengarah pada Pom Bansin. Pom Bensin itu meledak saat mendapati berbagai percikan api akibat ulah Vampire yang menghantam keras berbagai Tong besi berisi bensin, sehingga menimbulkan percikan-percikan api kecil akibat gesekan keramik dan besi, api kecil itu kemudian menyulut genangan bensin yang tumpah meluber kemana-mana. Sehingga terjadi ledakan radius sepuluh meter.

Tsunade dengan _Reflex _segera memeluk dan membawa Shizune serta Sakura menunduk saat mendengar pecahan kaca dibelakang mereka, sesaat setelah bunyi kaca pecah disambut dengan ledakan Pom bensin. Beruntung disamping mereka terdapat mobil Box, lalu dengan segera dia melindungi Sakura dari radiasi ledakan agar tidak mengenai Sakura yang tengah Hamil dengan beberapa Ninjutsu, sekaligus melindungi mereka dari serpihan kaca yang berhamburan melayang.

''Hyuuhhh... Untung aku sempat menggunakan Ninjutusu, kalau tidak... kita bisa 'mandi' kaca,'' ucap Tunade sambil menghela nafas lega, dia usap keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya, dadanya naik turun akibat _Adrenalin _yang tiba-tiba memuncak akibat _Reflex _yang berlebihan.

Sakura hanya mampu memeluk Tsunade dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat pula. Kedua bahunya mungilnya bergetar hebat akibat takut saat mendengar ledakan Pom bensin yang membahana, belanjaannya tergeletak dijalanan, masih utuh dalam kantung. _'Naruto-kun,' _batin Sakura kalut, yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

''Sakura-chan... buka matamu, sekarang semua sudah aman.'' Ucap seseorang yang Sakura yakin bukan suara Tsunade atau Shizune. ''Ini aku Naruto. Ada aku disini, tenanglah!'' suara lembut itu kembali bersuara.

_'Naruto-kun?' _batin Sakura, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakan permata _Emerald_ yang indah, mengerjap sejenak karena pemandangan yang sebelumnya mengabur, dan sekarang dengan jelas dia dapat menatap seseorang yang tadi berbicara padanya. Perlahan dia menengok ke arah Tsunade yang tersenyum padanya.

''Cepat bangun, mobil ini juga akan meledak!'' ucap Wanita yang dikenali Sakura dengan nama panggilan Naight. Gadis berambut ikal itu segera menoleh kanan kiri, demi mencari pembuat onar yang sudah meledakan Pom bensin.

~oOo~

Wanita penjaga Kasir Minimarket bergetar ketakutan saat melihat laki-laki berjaket hitam yang dengan ganas-nya menerjang laki-laki berambut Mohawk sampai terpental ke seberang yang pada akhirnya mengakibatkan ledakan yang lumayan parah.

Iris Gadis itu dapat dengan jelas melihat laki-laki itu mendekat padanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak jaket yang kotor, lalu pandangan mereka beradu. Coklat madu dan kelabu beradu pandang.

''Berapa kerugian yang harus kutanggung untuk kaca yang pecah itu?'' tanya laki-laki itu pada penjaga Kasir yang diketahui bernama Yakumo Kurama, santai sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

''Ti-tigaribu Ryo!'' ucap Yakumo gelagapan, keningnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang tak bisa ditahan.

Laki-laki dengan tampang Baby Face itu tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja dan berlalu sambil menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket, dan entah kenapa langkah laki-laki itu terhenti tepat saat dua tapak didepan Minimarket dan kembali lagi.

''Ah... Maaf, apa ada jalan keluar lewat belakang?'' tanya laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum gugup. Seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan.

Yakumo mengerjap beberapa saat. ''Disebelah sana!'' jawabnya kalem sambil menunjuk bagian pojok kiri Minimarket, dekat dengan _Drink Box._

Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk, lalu mengangguk dan menoleh pada Yakumo. ''Arigatou, dan... kau cantik sekali kalau tidak gugup seperti tadi,'' ucap laki-laki itu sambil berbalik badan tanpa menyadari kalau Gadis yang dibilang cantik itu telah pingsan Ditempat.

_'Kuserahkan Adikku padamu Naruto, lindungi dia sebagaimana aku melindungi dia, ku bunuh kau kalau sampai berani membuatnya menangis. Selamat, ya... Imouto, aku juga tidak sabar ingin melihat Baby-nya!' _batinnya saat sempat melihat Sakura yang tengah memeluk Naruto, terlebih saat dia tahu bahwa Sakura tengah hamil. _'Dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat... itu tadi Deathly Naightshadow's, bukan? Untuk apa Master Vampire Hunter sepertinya, ada disini?' _batin sosok itu sambil memutar kenop pintu darurat, dan hilang bak ditelan kegelapan saat memasuki ruangan yang miskin cahaya.

~oOo~

_Criskk..._

Iris naight membelalak saat melihat percikan api pemantik yang dilempar dari atas yang sepertinya sengaja dilempar kearah Mobil Box pengangkut kaca yang tengah mengalami kebocoran dibagian Tanki.

''MOBIL ITU AKAN MELEDAK!'' teriak Shizune saat melihat Pemantik yang melayang tepat kearah genangan minyak yang berasal dari Mobil _Box_ itu.

Sakura dan Naruto yang tengah berpelukan terbelalak mendengarnya, begitupun Tsunade yang tengah mengobati luka Shizune. Dengan cepat mereka menoleh kearah Pemantik yang terpental dan berguling dekat dengan genangan minyak yang masih mengalir, beberapa genangan layaknya membentuk sebuah sungai yang mengalir mengarah pada mereka. Mata mereka membelalak seolah ingin keluar saat api Pemantik itu mengenai genangan minyak dan menjalar mengikuti arah asal minyak yang mengalir, degup jantung mereka seolah-olah berhenti dan membatu sesaat.

_Dhhuaaarr..._

Ledakan mobil itu membahana, membuat bumi sekitar tempat kejadian bergetar hebat. Menyambut ledakan kedua Pom Bensin yang juga menghancurkan beberapa toko Distro yang memang dekat dengan pusat ledakan. Dan ledakan demi ledakan bergemuruh di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo layaknya meramaikan tengah Festival Hanami dengan berbagai 'Bunga langit'. Saling bergantian meledak seolah-olah diatur.

''Creastoo... Mundroofestrooo!''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

.To be Continued.

Ayeyy... Akhirnya Updet juga, cukup banyak perjuangan untuk merombak Chapter ini *BUAGH*. Terlebih yang Scene Dimana pemisahan kelas ;Night Class dan Day Class. Aduh-aduh... Yahiko mesti nyari Komik Vampire Knight yang jilid Satu dulu, untuk pencerahan. Sampai-sampai sekeliling Kota Samarinda, Yahiko ubek-ubek(?) demi nyari ntu Komik, yang kata Namikaze-chan sih... seru. Eh, ngga nyesal deh, saat ketemu. Ternyata Ntu Komik seru juga yaw... *Kuper*

_Speal of de Coulombus ; _sebenarnya itu nama kalung yang Yahiko punya saat ini, kalung dengan tulisan Jepang kuno yang berada dalam lingkaran. Didalam lingkaran itu ada Bintang segi Enam, ditengah-tengah kalung itu sebenarnya ada permata Blue Sapphire... Entah kenapa Tousan dengan seenak udel aja menggantinya dengan permata Ruby.*Sensi*

_Creastroo... MundrooFestrooo _( Translate :Tahan gerakanmu wahai Api dan segalanya yang berlaku menyakitkan/pesakitkan pada kami!)

Kata-kata diatas adalah rakitan mengenai mantra yang Orisinil buatan Otak Yahiko yang kadang suka nge-Blank, sebenarnya kata itu terinspirasi dari kata-kata Harry saat berbicara pada ular di salah satu Scene Harry Potter... yang Yahiko sendiri lupa ada di Seri apa. ? *PLAK*

**Special thank's for :**

Namikaze Resta

DMR Arcadia

wedang kopi

gui gui M.I.T

Alp Arslan no Namikaze

CharLene Choi

Kanhakura Haito

Od3rsChWank Mi4w-Mi4w

Masahiro 'Naight' Seiran

Shu 2022

Namikaze Kokyuu

Asahi

Aya Akita

Miya-hime Nakashinki

**And Special thank's for Silent Reader,Rivewer and Author.**

Ohya... Yahiko minta maaf untuk yang menunggu lanjutannya 'Konoha Kiiroi senko II', bingung euy...*Tepukjidat* Tapi tenang.!*dihajarmasa* ini masih dalam proses pembuatannya, bentar lagi Updet, Ok! RnR yaww... *PLAK*

Huuhh... Yahiko sudah berusaha untuk yang terbaik dichap ini, sedikit ada batle antar Vampire... Yang ehem... You Know what his Name. Dan untuk semuanya, maaf bila masih ada Typo(s) Brother yang selalu mengganggu mata kalian, Yahiko sudah berusaha, jadi... Masih butuh bimbingan lagi mengenai segalanya. Ohya, satu lagi... Maukah menuruti arah tujuan anak panah yang dibawah itu?*XD* RnR, dan jangan sungkan untuk tinggalkan kritik atau segalanya yang membuat kalian jadi ngga, Ngeh... akan Fic ini. Yahiko tunggu yaww...*BUAGH*

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	5. Chapter 5 : Namikaze Brother

Yooo... Minna-san.*lambai-lambai* akhirnya Yahiko bisa updet juga. Meski kelamaan sih, eheheee ngga apa-apa kan? Masih pada ingat sama fic ini-kan?*Reader: fic yang mana, ya?#pundung* yosh... Ngga mau banyak A/N disini. Chek it up.

Happy Reading ^^

Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

.

.

...

Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina and SaiIno.

Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun

Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun

Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun

Hinata Hyuuga : 14 tahun

Deidara Namikaze : 20 tahun

Pein/Paint Namikaze : 22 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara : 19 tahun

Sabaku no Temari : 21 tahun

Sabaku no Kankurou : 20 tahun

Neji Hyuuga : 21 tahun

Ten ten : 20 tahun

...

.

~oOo~

.

...

Summary : Semua yang ada disana, mencurigai murid baru itulah sebagai pembunuh yang selama ini dicari oleh satuan polisi.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

Backsound : Iridescent by Linkin Park. And Michi to you all by Aluto {Naruto Shippuuden ED 2}

.

Chapter 5 : {.Namikaze's Brother.}

.

.

...

_BackSound : Separuh nafas by Dewa (19)_

...

.

...

**''Hmmm'' **Vampire Talk

''**hmmm**'' Naruto demon mode.

_'Hmmm' _Inner talk.

_''Hmmm'' _Demon Talk.

...

.

...

_Dhhuaaarrrr..._

Ledakan mobil itu kini membahana, membuat bumi sekitar tempat kejadian bergetar hebat. Menyambut ledakan kedua Pom bensin yang juga menghancurkan beberapa toko Distro yang memang dekat dengan pusat ledakan. Dan ledakan demi ledakan bergemuruh di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo, layaknya tengah meramaikan Festival Hanami dengan berbagai 'Bunga langit', Saling bergantian meledak seolah-olah diatur.

''Creastoo... Mundroofestrooo!'' Bisikan layak suara desissan ular itu tertelan oleh gemuruh ledakan yang tak terhingga, suara bising bercampur aduk dengan suara benda yang saling terlempar dan beradu dengan benda yang lain.

Tsunade, Shizune, serta Naight menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat terlebih nyonya Namikaze itu. Semua menunduk dengan mata tertutup rapat, seolah-olah menolak sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi di depan tubuh mereka sekarang, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepat sampai tubuh penuh daging milik mereka hanya mampu meringkuk bak anak ayam yang terpojok karena serigala yang akan menyantap mereka.

Mata Tsunade kontan terbuka dan membelalak saat mendengar bisikan yang senada desissan terdengar sekilas, yang mempunyai durasi satu detik. Bergema indah dalam gendang telinga sang pemilik rambut _Blondie_.

''_Na_-_nani_?''

Tepat beberapa meter dari lokasi mereka meringkuk, berdiri Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang menghadap kedepan, seolah menahan gerakan api dan berbagai benda lain yang melayang ke arah mereka. Lalapan api itu terhenti tepat dua centi dari permukaan telapak tangan Naruto yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

Radius 10 meter keseluruhannya terlalap api, semua termakan lalapan api yang menggila. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya, mereka seolah-olah tak mengalami apapun pada permukaan kulit mereka. Hanya saja beberapa centi ke samping kanan, api masih menyala angkuh. Membakar semua yang ada terkecuali mereka, mereka layaknya terkurung dalam kobaran api yang mengganas dengan suhu di atas nol derajat. Tapi mereka tidak merasa panas, tidak barang secuilpun.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di bagian paling depan, berdiri seolah menghalau jilatan api yang ingin membakar mereka saat ini juga.

_Plik..._

_Blue Sapphire _itu terbuka, memandang datar pada kobaran api yang masih setia dengan kuasa mereka untuk mengepul. Memanggang apa saja yang mereka bisa bakar.

''**Shinra tensei..!**''

_Bushhh..._

Layaknya lautan merah yang dibelah oleh Nabi Musa, seluruh kobaran api terbelah menjadi jalan dengan dinding api yang masih setia berkobar. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, warna hitam pekat kini menguasai matanya. Pandangannya mendapati Wanita-wanita berbeda usia itu kini meringkuk, dan pandanganya terhenti saat mata coklat manis beradu pandangan dengannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, untuk saat ini pernafasan Tsunade seakan berhenti kontan saat dia beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto yang hitam pekat, lebih pekat dari _Onyx_.Deru nafasnya tak menentu kini, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya dengan cepat. Dia limbung sesaat, demi Kami-sama... Dia bersumpah, bahwa semua yang dia rasakan kini akibat _shock _yang berlebih. Dia menoleh, lebih memilih menatapSakura ketimbang menatap Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. _'Pantas Ibiki dan Jiraiya no baka memilihnya sebagai pemimpin Organisasi ayahnya. Dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Madara Demon force, jadi benar... Kalau dia murid Madara? Lalu apa sekarang...'_

''**Tsunade-Hime, bawa mereka menyebrang!**''

Jantung Tsunade hampir berhenti saat mendengar suara yang tak bisa dibilang bagus menyebut namanya. Dia menoleh menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya tapi tangan kanan Naruto menunjuk ke arah kobaran api yang tengah terbelah itu.

''_De-Demo_', bagaimana dengan mu?''

''**Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya cepat!**''

''_Wakarimasta_!''

Tsunade mengangguk cepat, tanda mengerti. Dia menoleh menatap Shizune dan Sakura yang masih berpelukan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Masih sempat ternyata untuk memberi senyum lembut pada gadis mungil dengan warna rambut musim semi itu, lalu menoleh menatap Naight.

''Deathly Naigthshadow's. Bagaimana denganmu eh, Master Vampire Hunter?'' tanya Tsunade sambil memegang pundak Sakura dan Shizune, dari ekor matanya dia mendapati gelagat Naight yang aneh.

''Urus saja mereka! Aku akan menjaga bocah _Leader_ ini,'' jawab Night sambil melakukan beberapa _seal_, dari tanah kini keluar busur panah yang diselimuti cahaya kuning. Kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan warna hijau terang.

''Tidak ada waktu, cepatlah!''

Sakura membuka matanya saat permukaan talapak tangan menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, dia masih ragu untuk membuka mata sebenarnya. Dan dia terkejut, bukan! Dia lebih terkejut saat _Emerald_-nya mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut _Blondie _yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka kini, dia meneguk ludah secara paksa. ''Naruto-_kun_,''

Di atas mereka kini, tepatnya di atas atap toko. Berdiri sosok laki-laki dengan wajah penuh _Pearching, _menatap datar pada laki-laki yang tengah membelah kobaran api untuk menjadi jalan bagi para wanita di dekatnya.

Tangan laki-laki bernama Yahiko a.k.a Pain itu terkepal kuat. Hingga urat tangan nampak di sekitar kepalan tangannya. ''Sekali bodoh, tetaplah bodoh!''

''Kau hanya memikirkan mereka, Naruto. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana caranya membalaskan dendam Tou-san dan Kaa-san.'' ucap Pain, datar. Kornea mata yang tak lazim itu menatap datar sosok _Blondie _yang tengah memberi jalan bagi para wanita untuk menghindar dengan menyebrangi lautan api.

Setelah memastikan Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura keluar dari zona merah, dia menoleh menatap wanita yang di juluki _Master Vampire Hunter _itu dengan datar.

''**Apa yang bisa kau lakukan **_Nee_**-**_san_**. Ini urusanku, jangan ikut campur,**'' ucap Naruto dingin. _Ekspresi _datar-nya membuat Naight sedikit gentar, aura Naruto bahkan lebih pekat dari aura pemimpin Vampire yang pernah dia kalahkan. Bahkan lebih pekat dari saat Naruto menunjukan sosoknya yang asli waktu berada di _Mantion Namikaze._

''Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sendirian? Dia adalah Vampire darah murni, dan bedanya hanyalah dia anak angkat dari ayah mu. Walau bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap disini bersama mu!'' bantah Naight sambil mendongak menatap sosok laki-laki yang tengah mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

Panah itu makin bersinar seiring Naight memantapkan hatinya. Dia mengangguk sesaat dan menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih bergeming.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah kankakinya mendekati Naight, membuat gadis berusia sembilan-belas tahun itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Derap langkah tenang Naruto tertelan suara gemuruh ledakan yang mulai mereda. Mata Hitam pekat itu mendapati gambaran sosok laki-laki yang tengah memakai jubah aneh dengan corak awan merah. Perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Naight yang berada di samping kanan—yang kini tengah mendongak.

''**Nee-san perhatikan saja, jangan pernah ikut campur!**'' ucap Naruto yang kini tengah memegang pedang besarnya. Syal merah darah yang tadi baru saja dia beli kini tak ubahnya kain usam yang robek sana-sini, berkibar tak menentu akibat terpaan angin. ''**Kau kenapa Aniki,**'' gumam Naruto, menatap sendu ke arah Pain yang kini juga menatapnya—datar. _'Kaa-san, Tou-san. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _batin Naruto.

''Jangan mudah terbawa suasana, Naruto!'' ucap Naight sambil menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih mendongak. Menatap lembut ke arah Naruto yang kini juga menatapnya. ''Walau dia kakak angkat, jika kau membicarakan sesuatunya dengan tenang... Mungkin dia akan mengerti,''

Naruto mengangguk, seolah memberi tanda kalau dia paham apa yang di maksud. Lalu perlahan mendongak kembali, dan menatap Pain yang seolah menantinya di sana.

''**Aku datang,**'' gumam Naruto sambil meloncat, rambut yang senada dengan mentari itu menari riang seiring angin menerpa. Mata hitam pekat itu tetap terfokus pada Pain yang seolah-olah tak melihatnya, seiring tubuhnya yang masih melayang di udara, tetap saja matanya menatap Pain yang masih menatap ke bawah.

_Trapp..._

''**Apa kau sadar, apa yang kau lakukan barusan Aniki?**'' tanya Naruto sesaat setelah berpijak di atap gedung—berusaha untuk tenang. Kedua tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku celana, Syal merah darah miliknya yang kini usam itu berkibar tertiup angin.

''Memang apa peduli ku, yang merasa sakit itu mereka. Bukan aku, dan tak ada hubunganya dengan mu!'' jawab Pain, datar. Matanya masih menatap lekat ke bawah. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik disana dari pada harus menatap Adik angkat-nya. Lalu perlahan Pain mendongak, menatap kepulan asap yang masih membumbung tinggi. Taring yang memanjang itu kini tak lagi berkilat saat terkena terpaan matahari seperti sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi.

''**Apa kau bilang? Kau bisa saja membunuh warga yang tak berdosa Aniki! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu, Huh?**'' Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk saat mendengar sangkalan yang ego dari Pain, pupil hitam pekat itu menatap datar ke arah Pain yang masih mendongak. Rambut yang senada dengan buah jeruk itu menari riang akibat ulah sang angin begitupun dengan jubah hitam yang bergambar awan merah, berkibar seolah bendera yang tertiup angin. ''**Kau bisa saja membunuh Sakura-chan, Tsunade-hime dan Shizune, Aniki...**''

''Lalu apa peduli ku, huh?''

Ucap Pain sesaat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya. ''Apa sebegitu pentingnya mereka dari pada kematian Tou-san dan Kaa-san?'' seru Pain.

Naruto membelalak mendengar. ''**Apa hanya karena itu Aniki jadi ingin sembarangan membunuh? Apa Aniki ingin menjadi 'Vampire sampah' yang suka membunuh sembarangan?**'' sengit Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya yang masih tersembunyi di dalam saku celana.

''Apa? Kau bilang, 'Hanya'? Itu _TOU_-_SAN_ dan _KAA_-_SAN_ _BAKA_. Dan kau bilang kematian mereka hanya dengan persepsi 'hanya'?'' seru Pain sambil merubah posisi berdirinya jadi mengarah ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. ''Kau lebih mementingkan mereka dari pada kematian Ayah dan Ibu Naruto. Kau bilang kau akan membalaskan dendam mereka, lalu apa sekarang... Kau hanya bermalas-malasan dengan Istri merah muda...''

''**Namanya Sakura, Aniki. Dan jangan bawa-bawa Sakura-**_chan_** dalam hal ini, apa kau lupa... Kalau keluarganya juga di bantai pada malam itu?**'' ucap Naruto sengit seraya memotong perkataan Pain.

Vampire yang penuh dengan _Pearching _ itu menyeringai, seolah-olah memamerkan taringnya yang panjang dan tajam. Memandang remeh ke arah Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar. ''Hoo... Jadi, namanya Sakura ya... Aku hampir lupa dengan Haruno Sakura. Ah, maaf... Maksudku, Sakura Namikaze. Benar, bukan?'' ucap Pain dengan nada meremehkan, lalu berdecih. Matanya mendapati gelagat aneh dari Naruto.

''**Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan bawa-bawa nama Sakura-chan... Aniki!**'' geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, pedang besar yang tadi dia pegang kini berpindah tempat ke bagian punggung, tergantung indah untuk menanti di pegang.

''Apa kau sadar Naruto, kau kini jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu aku kenal.'' gumam Pain sambil mendongak, menatap awan yang tersembunyi dibalik kabut asap hasil ledakan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum getir. ''**Kau yang berbeda, Aniki. Dulu, kau tidak mudah terbawa arus dendam**—**bahkan kau yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak belajar apa itu dendam**—**Tapi sekarang, semua kebalikannya,**''ucap Naruto sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan kegetirannya.

Mereka diam, lidah yang mereka miliki kini entah kenapa terasa kelu untuk mengucap kata. Terlebih Naruto, hampir lima tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan kedua kakak angkatnya, terlebih dengan kakak-nya yang penuh _Pearching _ini. Dan juga untuk kakaknya yang bernama Deidara, kabar terakhir yang dia dengar adalah kalau kakaknya itu telah meninggalkan Jepang. Semua pergi, semua pergi semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua pergi meninggalkan masalalu yang entah berbekas atau tidak.

Dia tidak tau.

Naruto memanglah seorang Suami—juga calon ayah dari anak yang tengah di kandung Sakura—dan juga pemimpin Organisasi _Vampire_ _Hunter_ terbesar yang paling di takuti oleh koloni Vampire dimanapun. tapi itu tidak menutupi kalau dia tak ubahnya laki-laki tujuh-belas tahun. Sedikit banyak dia juga masih menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari 'kakak-kakaknya', yah... Terkadang topeng jenius itu terbongkar, terbuka di hadapan Jiraiya, Itachi, Madara-sensei dan Sakura. Dia masih rapuh...

...sangat-sangat rapuh.

''Kau masih ingat, apa yang _Okaa_-_san_ bilang waktu kau masih duduk di bangku Konoha Junior High School?''

Lamunan Naruto pecah, seiring senyum yang mengembang. Perlahan dia menoleh kearah Pain yang memecahkan kesunyian. ''**Okaa**-**san** **bilang**, **kalau** Naru tidak boleh jadi orang jahat karena Naru anak **Okaa**-**san** **yang** **baik**,'' ucap Naruto sambil menirukan gaya Kushina—ibu Naruto, sambil berkacak pinggang. Lalu terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Walau di kedua sudut bibirnya terdapat taring panjang yang tak lazim, tapi tak mengubah keinginan Pain untuk menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Untuk pertama kali—semenjak kematian orang tuanya—Pain tersenyum lembut mendengar tawa pelan Naruto.

Dia rindu...

walau dia Vampire tapi dia masih memiliki rasa rindu terhadap dua orang yang dia sayangi.

Dua orang yang selalu ada untuknya bila _Vampire_ _Hunter_ mengincarnya karena dia keturunan _Vampire_ darah murni. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze, dua orang malaikat—menurutnya—itu telah mengajarkannya apa itu arti hidup walau kenyatannya dia adalah Vampire, dua orang itu telah mengadopsinya bersama Deidara karena mereka kesepian, kesepian di dunia fana ini tanpa koloni Vampire darah murni yang lain.

Mereka kesepian lebih dari yang kau bayangkan.

''Kata Otou-san, dia memiliki sebuah impian...''

''**Impian?**'' tanya Naruto sambil menatap punggung kakaknya yang tersembunyi di balik jubah merah yang Pain kenakan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, karena bingung.

''Yah... _Otou_-_san_ punya impian, Dia... Ingin seandainya kalau Vampire dan Manusia saling menghargai—layak kalian para manusia menghargai suku satu dan suku yang lain, Budaya satu dan Budaya lain, maka... Tidak ada lagi tumpah darah antar darah suci dan darah kotor,''

''**Itu adalah impian yang sulit, yah... Tapi, ini sudah takdir kita. Iblis**—**maaf**—**dan Manusia memang tak pernah bisa bersatu, itu adalah lingkaran hidup kita,**'' ucap Naruto sambil mendongak.

''Aku tau, bahkan aku lebih tau dari mu. Hanya saja... kami juga terkadang menginginkan impian itu. Tak ada lagi tumpah darah kita,'' ucap Pain sambil tersenyum lembut, menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu memandang Naruto melalui ekor matanya. ''Apa kau sudah tau, siapa pelaku-pelaku pembunuhan _Otoo_-_san_ dan _Okaa_-_san_,?''

Naruto menyeringai, kornea mata beserta pupil mata yang di tutupi warna hitam pekat itu menatap Pain sambil menyeringai, lalu menghela nafas. ''**Hanya ada dua orang yang baru aku ketahui. Sementara itu, Devisi Organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Jiraiya dan Itachi, tengah menyelidiki kemana gerombolan Vampire**—**gerombolan Vampire yang kami curigai—pergi. Yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan erat dengan dua orang yang aku curigai,**''

''Gerombolan? Tidak biasanya, pastikan kau tidak terfokus hanya pada dua orang—yang kau curigai—itu Naruto!''

Naruto mengangguk, Pupil beserta Kornea matanya kembali seperti sedia kala. _Blue sapphire _itu kini menoleh kearah Pain, dia tersenyum sejenak.

''Ohya, satu lagi. Apa kau akan kembali, _Aniki_?'' tanya Naruto sambil melangkah, mendekat kearah samping kanan Pain yang tengah memandang kearah Gadis yang tengah memegang busur panah yang menyala.

''Kembali? Pulang, maksud mu? Ku rasa belum saatnya,'' jawab Pain sambil tersenyum hangat pada Naight. Lalu menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini menatap langit yang tak terlindungi oleh asap. ''Ohya, apa kabar Xio lung dan Kabuto?''

Naruto terkekeh pelan sembari menoleh kearah Pain. ''Pertama, mereka sering bertengkar. Kedua, mereka tim yang bagus—dan aku tidak menyesal mengajak mereka masuk Organisasi ku dan menjadikan mereka anggota Devisi perakit senjata—mereka merindukan mu, _Aniki_,'' jawab Naruto sambil menatap Pain.

~oOo~

_'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' _batin Naight dengan tampang kebingungan, untuk setelahnya dia tersenyum hangat saat dua orang itu tersenyum dengan _ekpspresi_ yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. _'Mereka memang terlihat seperti kakak beradik. Hanya saja... Pain itu Vampire darah murni, ya?' _

Untuk seletelahnya Naight mengehela nafas. Lalu menggumam. ''Yah... setidaknya, dua orang _Baka_ itu tidak menambah anggaran perbaikan Kota ini,'' gumam Naight sambil mengedikkan kedua bahu-nya setelah itu tersenyum.

''Creastrooo...''

_Bzzzt..._

_Sriing..._

''Setidaknya aku tidak mengeluarkan kartu As ku karena mereka,'' ucap Naight sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, busur panah yang bersinar dengan warna kekuningan itu kini lenyap entah kemana, tergantikan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Matanya menyipit saat pandangannya dan Pain beradu, lalu _blushing_.

''JANGAN TERSENYUM ANEH—MESUM—SEPERTI ITU, _BAKA_!''

~oOo~

Sasori terdiam sambil mendongak, mulutnya sedikit menganga akibat terperangah karena ledakan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

''_Imouto_...'' gumam Sasori.

Gang sempit tempatnya berdiri sekarang sepi kentara. Hanya denting tetes air yang beradu dengan permukaan Bumi yang terdengar. Tidak biasanya, tapi hanya saja semua memang seperti ini. Gang sempit di daerah Perfektur Nayamu memang sepi, jarang kalian menemukan orang yang berlalu lalang karena mengambil jalan pintas.

_Tess..._

Tetes air yang jatuh, bergema keseluruh gang—Menambah kesan sunyi—Yang seiring barlalu partikel yang mengakibatkan gema, kini sunyi kembali. Seonggok koran yang tergeletak diatas tong sampah itu terbang, terbawa angin. Lalu berkelit di antara kabel-kabel—yang entah apa gunanya—yang saling menyilang satu sama lain, mengakibatkan Koran malang tersebut sangkut, tak dapat berpindah tempat lagi.

**''Naruto...'' **gumam Sasori sambil melepas tudung jaket yang menyembunyikan rambut merahnya beserta pahatan wajah yang sempurna. Kulit putih polos yang menjadi pelindung daging tubuh bagian wajah itu tidak terdapat sedikitpun lecet. Bibir tipis yang sempurna itu terlihat sedikit melengkung akibat taring yang memanjang. **''Apa benar kalau kau itu Foxy soul? Yang sering menjadi 'batu penghalang' bagi para Vampire?'' **gumam Sasori sambil melangkah, setiap langkahnya dia menunduk. Kedua tangan tersembunyi di dalam saku celana, berjalan anggun layak pangeran—kegelapan—yang gagah.

**''Huft... Tidak di masalalu, dan sekarang... Bocah itu tetaplah penuh kejutan nomor satu.'' **gumamnya sambil mendongak, menatap langit biru melalui Gang yang sempit.

Biru, terkadang... kau bingung dengan yang namanya warna biru. Ada _Blue Sapphire, Blue Sky, Blue Ocean_. Semua itu memiliki karater berwarna biru, hanya saja persepsi semua orang berbeda. Terkadang, semua biru itu indah. Tapi untuk saat ini, entah kenapa Sasori jadi tidak suka langit biru—beserta warna Biru, mungkin.

Mungkin... Semua itu akan bergulir seiring waktu.

Bukan?

Tangan kanan berpindah tempat kini, beralih dengan memegang kalung berbuahkan batu _Sapphire. _

Ah... Untuk yang satu ini, sepertinya pengecualian. Karena hanya ini kalung pemberian terakhir ibunya. **''**_Okaa_**-**_sama_**, apa kau akan marah saat mengetahui bahwa aku seorang Vampire?'' **tanya Sasori pada batu _Sapphire _itu. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

~oOo~

''Siapa yang memakai jubah hitam itu?'' tanya Tsunade yang entah pada siapa. ''Jadi... Bocah itu pelakunya!'' lanjutnya, empat sudut siku-siku kini tercetak sempurna di dahi sang dokter. Memberi reaksi ngeri bagi Sakura dan Shizune.

''Apa kau tau siapa dia Sakura?'' tanya Shizune, membuat Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar wajah penuh tindikan itu. ''Sepertinya dia akrab dengan Naruto,''

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mendapati gambaran yang jelas akibat silau. Lalu perlahan, perlahan tapi pasti matanya terbelalak. ''Di-dia Pain Namikaze, salah satu putra angkat Minato Namikaze. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto pernah bilang... Kalau ada dua lagi anggota keluarganya, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruko dan Shion. Mereka berdua adalah Vampire darah murni—setidaknya itu kata Naru-_kun_,'' jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

''Dan jika ada dua orang, berarti... Yang satunya lagi mana?'' tanya Shizune sambil menatap Sakura. Dapat dia lihat perubahan wajah Sakura, yang tadinya khawatir kini tersenyum lembut. Membuat sudut bibirnya juga terangkat.

''Aku tidak tau yang satunya lagi kemana, hanya saja... Namanya adalah Deidara Namikaze.'' jawab Sakura sambil menatap Pain dan Naruto yang tengah terkekeh pelan. Mirip. Hanya itu pikiran yang Sakura dapatkan dari dua orang yang tengah terkekeh di atas gedung itu. Gaya rambut, postur fisik, dan... Mesumnya?

Apa-apaan itu!

Lupakan!

''Lalu, Naruko dan Shion itu siapa?'' tanya Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan _Handphone_nya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku jas.

''Naruko dan Shion adalah putri dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina juga, mereka berdua adalah adik kandung Naruto-_kun_. Tapi...''

Iris _Onyx _Shizune dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan _ekspresi_ wajah Sakura kembali, kini lebih bisa di bilang terpuruk. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang getir, Sakura mendongak.

Tsunade diam, tak mau bertanya apa-apa. Rasa-rasanya dia tau apa yang membuat perkataan Sakura memiliki jeda yang agak lama.

Tidak biasanya.

''Mereka berdua turut jadi korban pada malam itu,'' lanjut Sakura. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan kegetiran di wajahnya. Walau begitu, tetap saja dari suaranya membuat dua wanita terdekat mendengarnya, mereka tidak tuli—dapat dengan jelas mereka mendengarnya. Namun mereka cuma diam, berdiri diam layak patung pahatan Monumen Nasional.

Tsunade diam sambil memperhatikan Sakura, lalu perlahan Menoleh kearah Naruto dan Pain. ''Aku rasa... Mereka terlalu di 'tempa' hidup,'' gumamnya. Dia juga tersenyum saat Pain dan Naruto terkekeh. ''Tetap saja dia yang membuat Kota ini berantakan dan dia harus menerima ganjarannya,'' Geram Tsunade.

~oOo~

''Apa kau sudah mengunjungi makam Naruko dan Shion?'' tanya Naruto sambil melepas Syalnya, dan mengikat kan nya pada gagang pedang.

''Sudah. Jujur... Aku rindu sifat manja mereka,'' gumam Pain, sambil tersenyum getir. ''Andai pada malam itu...''

''Bukan, itu bukan salah mu. Dan jangan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri!'' potong Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Pain. ''Jangan lagi salahkan dirimu,''

''Aku tidak tau Naruto, semua tentang mereka selalu menghantui ku.'' gumam Pain.

''Itu akibat kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,'' ucap Naruto sambil mendongak, lalu perlahan dia menunduk menatap sebuah toko Distro yang di dalamnya ada beberapa orang—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsunade Cs. ''Jadi, apa Akatsuki sudah tau kedatangan mu?''

Pain mengangguk, sedikit berjengit saat mendengar teriakan Naight dari bawah sana. ''Sudah, bahkan Tobi yang paling heboh.'' jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

''Baguslah, kalau begitu tinggal Dei-_nii_. Tapi dia kemana?'' ucap Naruto. ''Tapi yang jadi masalah disini, adalah... Mereka yang kami incar. Sepertinya mereka mulai bereaksi,'' ucap Naruto sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

Pain menoleh, menatap Naruto sejenak lalu memandang langit. ''Bereaksi? Maksud mu... Mereka mulai bertransformasi?''

Naruto mengangguk. ''Wujud asli mereka mulai nampak. Tidak ada lagi tubuh berbalut kain, yang ada hanyalah sepasang sayap, tubuh tak berbalut kain dan pedang. Jujur... Itu menjijikan,''

''Khukhukhu... Itulah wujud—Vampire 'sampah'—mereka yang sebenarnya.'' ucap Pain sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, melonggarkan otot leher.

Bagai ada yang baru terlintas di otaknya, Naruto dengan segera menoleh kearah Pain. ''_Aniki_, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?''

''Hmmm... Apa itu?''

''Apa kau—pasti—pernah dengar mengenai legenda _Speal of de Coulombus, _bukan?'' tanya Naruto.

Pain tersentak. _'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tau mengenai legenda kalung putri myoku?' _batin Pain kalut, menelan ludah secara paksa dia lakukan karena tenggorokan yang serasa kering mendadak. Badannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dalam intensitas biasa. ''Dulu, dulu sekali—Naruto. Waktu aku masih duduk di bangku Junior Haigh School, dua hari berselang aku duduk di bangku kelas I. Aku pernah dengar legenda itu dari ayah.'' jawab Pain.

''Apa isi dari cerita atau legenda kalung putri Myoku ini, _Aniki_?'' tanya Naruto, yang makin membuat Pain berkeringat dingin.

Dia lupa perincian mengenai legenda itu, karena waktu itu dia menganggap sebuah legenda tak lebih daripada sebuah dongeng. Mengacuhkan ayahnya—Minato—yang sedang membicarakan sebuah dongeng atau legenda adalah kebiasaannya, bahkan mengenai legenda mereka yang Vampire kaum darah murni pun dia acuhkan.

Tapi...

''Darimana kau mengetahui bahwa kalung itu ada?'' tanya Pain. Curiga.

Diam.

Naruto terdiam, untuk beberapa saat dia cuma diam. Mengacuhkan helaian rambutnya yang menari riang bersama hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mengibarkan Syal-nya yang terikat di gangang pedang dengan kencang. Dia tetap terdiam, _ekspresi_-nya susah di tebak sekalipun kau ahli dalam membaca _ekspresi_.

Bahagia? Tidak! Senang? Juga tidak! Bingung? Apalagi... Jelas saja tidak!

''Aku dengar cerita atau legenda itu dari Madara-sensei, katanya... Hanya kalian dari Vampire kaum darah murnilah yang paham mengenai legenda itu, dan kita membutuhkan sebuah legenda sekarang,''

Pain terdiam, lalu mendongak. ''Madara menceritakan semuanya? Kau tau... Madara tau banyak mengenai kalung itu. Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhmu bertanya padaku?'' tanya Pain sambil tersenyum hampa.

''Dia bilang, lebih baik kau yang menjelaskannya daripada dia,'' jawab Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celana.

Pain terdiam.

Ah... Sepertinya dia lupa sesuatu.

**Flashback : On.**

''Selamat datang kembali, Yahiko,'' ucap gadis dengan Bunga _Origami_ yang terpasang di rambut biru milikinya. Dia tersenyum.

Laki-laki dengan nama Yahiko, tapi sering dipanggil Pain itu pun membalas sapaan gadis _Origami_ itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. ''Lama tidak bertemu, Konan. Bagaimana kabar mu?''

Gadis dengan warna rambut biru terang itu menoleh sesaat. ''Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja.'' jawabnya sambil melirik kanan kiri dengan gelisah. Langkahnya berjalan perlahan dan perlahan.

Pain yang menyadari itu hanya diam, lebih baik diam dari pada banyak bicara, bukan?

Kurasa, iya.

''Kau kenapa Konan?'' tanya Pain yang kini jengah dengan keheningan yang melanda. Dia tau itu, dia tau pasti apa yang membuat Konan sampai bungkam suara.

Gadis itu menoleh lagi pada Pain, kali ini dengan wajah datar.

Cih, topeng belaka rupanya yang barusan.

''Kenapa kau kembali?'' hardik nya saat mereka memasuki gang yang sempit, kumuh dan gelap.

Pain yang merasakan hawa membunuh dari _Angel _Akatsuki itu hanya bergidik buatan, seolah-olah takut. lalu menatap Konan. ''Memang, kenapa?'' Balasnya sinis. Matanya menatap gadis itu yang taringnya kini memanjang. Alis Pain naik sebelah. ''Kau _Sensitive_ sekali,''

Konan yang mendengar perkataan laki-laki disebelahnya itu dengan segera menoleh. ''Memang kenapa?'' tanya Konan sok polos. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia menubruk Pain dengan siku tangannya yang kurus itu.

_Bruuukk_

''A-apa-apaan, kau Konan?'' seru Pain saat bahu bidangnya menabrak keras tembok kokoh di belakangnya. ''Kau gila, ya?'' seru Pain lagi seraya mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari desakan gadis itu.

Konan hanya diam dengan mata yang tak mau lepas dari _Koneksi _mata dengan Pain. Dia tau, dia adalah golongan Vampire yang hanya menjadi budak di masa jayanya Vampire Darah Murni, tapi sekarang bukan lagi Dunia kegelapan. Tapi kini Dunia penuh dengan warna, dendam, dan _Mystery. _Ras, sudah tidak dianggap, tapi tetap saja, Vampire Darah Murni ada pada bagian pertama dalam rantai pertama pemangsa. Dan itu berarti, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Pain untuk lepas dari kekangan gadis _Origami_ tersebut.

Pain memandang remeh pada Konan, seolah gadis itu hanyalah sebuah nyamuk pengganggu. ''Apa mau mu, Konan?' tanya Pain sambil membiarkan posisinya tetap bertahan seperti semula. Dapat dia lihat keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Konan.

Konan tidak kuat, dia tidak sanggup terus bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Bukan, bukan karena dia mengalah. Tapi entah kenapa, seolah-olah ada yang menariknya dari belakang. Dia menggeleng, ini _Genjutsu, _bertahan Konan! Serunya dalam hati. Lalu mendongak menatap Pain.

Pain yang melihat _Ekspresi_ gadis _Origami _itu begitu rapuh, dia jadi tidak rela menyerangnya dengan _Genjutsu. _Walau bagaimana pun, Konan adalah sosok indah bagi dirinya, peduli setan pada titah para tetua Vampire yang sudah menjadi debu didalam tanah. Perlahan, dia belai pipi kanan Konan yang kontan memerah saat tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus gadis itu. ''Baru kali ini, ada Permaisuri yang berani menyerang pangerannya.'' ucap Pain sambil membelai pipi kanan Konan.

Konan yang mendapati pipinya menjadi bahan elus-an Pain itu gelagapan dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Dia tepis tangan besar itu menjauh dari pipinya, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian dia renggut kembali tangan itu dan di usapkan kembali pada pipinya. ''Kau, kenapa kau lama sekali, Yahiko-kun?'' tanya Konan, lirih.

Pain hanya tersenyum teduh, dia rindu gadis yang identik dengan _Origami_ ini. Konan baginya adalah segalanya, sosok wanita dengan rambut biru itu sudah terlampau jauh berkelana kedalam hatinya. Walaupun kenyataannya Konan bukan dari kaum Vampire darah murni, tapi dia adalah permaisuri-nya.

Konan ada keturunan Vampire yang berada setingkat dibawah Vampire darah murni tapi masih masuk dalam jajaran Vampire bangsawan. Setiap wanita dari kaum mereka harus menjadi permaisuri kaum Vampire darah murni. Dan alasan itu pulalah yang membuat Konan seolah-olah menjadi Istri bagi Pain, selalu mengomel kalau Pain berbuat hal yang gila. Padahal, didalam aturan, Vampire yang menjadi Permaisuri harus menurut dan tidak boleh marah atau sebagainya. Tapi Pain mencintainya, dia tidak menganggap status Konan sebagai 'pembantu' hidupnya, melainkan menganggap Konan sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Tangannya yang bagian kiri itu terangkat, juga turut bersama tangan bagian kanan untuk mengelus pipi Konan yang kini basah. ''Maaf, hanya saja... Aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku. Kau pasti mengerti,'' ucap Pain sambil mengelus pipi kanan Konan, dia lihat kepala wanita itu mengangguk.

Konan menengadah. ''Memangnya... Selama ini kau pergi kemana saja?''

Pain tersenyum, sedikit menunduk, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Sedikit dia gesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Konan. Seperti kebiasaanya apa bila sudah dekat dengan gadis ini, dia tidak tahan dengan wajah imut itu. ''Memang kenapa? Kau juga mau ikut?'' tanyanya pada Konan yang kini terkikik geli, sangat indah.

Jujur ku akui, wanitaku ini sangat indah.

Wajah putih dengan origami bentuk bunga mawar itu sangat cocok dengannya. Lalu pandangan mereka beradu.

Konan dapat dengan jelas menatap pupil mata dengan model riak air tersebut. Mata kekuningannya menatap balik dengan pandangan lembut, dia rindu mata hangat ini, dia rindu paras ini. Sangat rindu. Bahkan dia rela rindu itu dia tutupi dengan wajah datar. ''Kau tidak tahu, banyak perubahan dalam diri kita selama waktu masih berjalan.'' ucapnya, sedikit terselip nada getir didalamnya. Dia menunduk, memilih untuk tidak menatap mata itu sejenak dan dia gigit bibir bawahnya.

Pain hanya mampu tersenyum, semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum tanpa arti. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin menangis. Tolong jangan buat dia menangis! Dia angkat wajah gadis bernama Konan ini dengan tangan kiri, dapat dia lihat genangan air yang menutupi mata indah itu. ''Maaf bila aku membuat mu menunggu selama ini. Hanya saja... Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengingat tragedi itu.'' ucap Pain sambil menghapus anak sungai di pipi Konan, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Konan tersentak, dia baru ingat alasan mengapa sosok yang didepannya ini pergi untuk sekian lama. Jelas saja, Pain pasti tertekan dengan kematian dua malaikat—menurut Konan—itu. ''Aku mengerti,'' ucap Kona sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada sosok Pain yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Pain juga tersenyum, mencoba memberikan senyum indah untuk Konan yang selalu ada untuknya. Dia harus berterimakasih sepertinya. Dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, Pain elus wajah Konan sekali lagi. Dia ingin dan dia gemas dengan wajah itu. Ayolah, jangan munafik!

Konan hanya mampu mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Pipi putihnya itu kini Merona hebat, hebat! Dia baru ingat kalau hanya Pain yang kadang membuatnya seperti orang gila dengan kegugupan yang melanda. Pipinya makin memerah, dilain sisi dia rindu perlakuan Pain yang kadang memanjakannya, disisi lain dia juga kesal karena Pain pergi tanpa pemberitahuan dulu, hingga tanpa sadar membuat seluruh organisasi Akatsuki kelabakan karena kehilangan sosok kapten.

Selama beberapa saat mata Konan membelalak, dia baru ingat mengenai informasi mengenai suatu barang langka yang hanya bisa di temukan di dataran Negara Sunagakure, dia menunduk, tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

Pain hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu berinisiatif untuk bertanya. ''Ada apa, Konan?'' tanya Pain sambil kembali mendongakkan kepala Konan untuk saling menatap.

Untuk beberapa saat Konan hanya dia seribu bahasa dengan memandang jauh kedalam bola mata Pain untuk mencari sisa-sisa api dendam yang dulu selalu membara. Dia menyerah, buntu, dia menemukan pandangan buntu. Lalu dia gigit bibir bawah, dimulai dengan degupan jantung yang menggila, lalu diteruskan dengan gugup yang melanda. Susah payah Konan menelan ludah, lalu membuka mulutnya. ''Ini... Mengenai kalung Putri Myoku,'' jawab Konan dengan suara pelan, bukan bermaksud untuk berbisik. Hanya saja dia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu kalau gugup mulai mampir dalam dirinya.

Untuk beberapa menit waktu yang dilalui, hanya Pain habiskan dengan mata yang membelalak dengan tubuh kaku. Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Yah... Itu tidak mungkin! Batin Pain.

''A-ada apa dengan kalung itu?'' tanya Pain sesaat setelah seluruh saraf-nya berkerja kembali. Tanganya sedikit bergetar. ''Katakan Konan... Ada apa dengan kalung Putri Myoku?'' lanjutnya sambil menjauhkan Konan dari tubuhnya. Tidak, ada apa dengan kalung itu?

Lagi dan lagi, terus dan seterusnya Konan hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah yakin kalau Pain akan seperti ini. ''Ka-kalung itu sudah diketemukan, dan,...'' Konan tidak sanggup untuk mengatakkan yang satu ini, ini tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin masuk akal! Batin Konan, kalut.

Gigi Pain sudah bergemeletuk. Terlalu bertele-tele. ''Katakan saja Konan!''

''A-adikmu... Juga mengincar kalung itu,''

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini Pain membelalakan matanya tak percaya, mulutnya sedikit membuka dengan degupan jantung yang menggila. Lalu dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia kembali menatap Konan. ''Adik ku... Maksud mu Naruto?'' tanya Pain, sekedar untuk memastikan. Bukanya apa, hanya saja... Dia masih tidak percaya, untuk apa adiknya mengincar kalung itu?

''Dia mengincar kalung itu untuk menyegel ulang Tetua Vampire yang lolos dari segel kalung itu... Pain,'' ucap Konan yang langsung menginterupsi perhatian Pain kembali. ''Dia dan dua lagi organisasi—koleganya—mengincar kalung itu, keluar dari peraturan bahwa mereka seharunya hanya mengurusi persoalan Vampire yang ada, dan tidak ikut campur dalam tugas yang seharusnya jadi tugas Organisasi Devisi Eternal, walaupun pada kenyataannya bahwa adikmu adalah sosok jendral devisi perekrutan.'' ucap Kona panjang lebar. Dapat dia pastikan saat ini Pain tengah mengalami _shock_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto adalah Jendral Devisi perekrutan—dari Organisasi Devisi Eternal—yang memiliki sejuta kejutan untuk mereka yang menghalangi niatnya, dan satu-satunya Vampire—setelah Madara—yang mampu menahan Naruto hanyalah sosok kakak angkatnya ini, Pain.

Taring Pain memanjang, tidak ada penyamaran. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah, bersamaan dengan hawa pekat yang seketika menyelimuti daerah sekitar. Ah, dia sudah lama tidak memakai wujud aslinya selama dia memulai hidup baru di tanah Eropa. ''Lalu... Devisi dan Organisasi mana saja yang mengetahui bahwa kalung Putri Myoku telah di temukan?'' tanya Pain.

Konan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, kalau tahu bakal begini, mending tadi jangan dibahas. Batin Konan.''Hanya ada dua Organisasi dan Satu Devisi. Organisasi Myobokuzan Mount, Organisasi Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal, dan Devisi Pengintaian dari Organisasi Heaven and Earth yang secara langsung dapat perintah rahasia—khusus—dari Naruto,'' jawab Konan kini memberanikan menatap mata Pain.

Pain terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali bertanya. ''Apa kau yakin... Kalau hanya dua Organisasi dan Devisi yang mengetahui mengenai kalung itu—terkecuali Organisasi Devisi Eternal yang memang mengurusi hal yang semacam ini.'' tanya Pain sambil memegang kedua bahu mungil Konan. ''Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau kekuatan kalung itu di temukan oleh Vampire?'' tanya Pain. Membuat Konan sedikit bingung, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Itu berarti perang, perang antara Vampire Hunter dan Vampire akan terulang kembali seperti dalam sejarah perang Vampire Hunter pertama sampai yang ketiga. Dan itu berarti petaka untuk kita yang merupakan kaum bangsawan dan darah murni'' Cerca Pain sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Konan.

Konan hanya terdia dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tau mengenai sejarah perang Vampire dan _Vampire_ _Hunter_, bahkan semua cerita mengenai peperangan Vampire dan _Vampire_ _Hunter_ sudah ratusan kali dia baca di Kitab _Azzuraecoss_ _Cospilatus. _Dan semua titik terdetail mengenai perang antara manusia dan Iblis ini sudah dia tahu sampai pada akarnya. Siapa yang dirugikan dan siapa yang di untungkan.

~oOo~

_Kitab Azzuraecoss Cospilatus_

_Ayat 8:1950_

Stay in my Word

It's my legend of my life

Did you know who I'm?

Aku adalah malam

{Dimalam hari kami bertarung demi menjaga kaum kami}

malam dimana aku hidup sendiri

{Istri kami menanti kepulangan kami dalam sunyi yang tak bertepi, menanti hasil peperangan yang tak berarti ini.}

malam dimana aku berpropesi

{Ditengah malam buta seperti inilah para Kaum yang kami anggap sampah berkeliaran}

tapi aku adalah dirimu

{Namun, mereka tetaplah merupakan ras kami. Tapi kami berbeda dengan mereka, dengan perbedaan ini kami berusaha menjaga mereka dan karena perbedaan inilah kami berada disini.}

Diriku tak lebih dari sampah hidup

{Kami menganggap mereka sampah, itu karena mereka tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsu mereka dan mereka membangkang}

tapi diriku adalah bekas dirimu

{Dan harus kami akui, walau mereka hanya terkena gigitan atau salah satu korban kami. Jika mereka sudah seperti itu, mereka tetaplah kami anggap sebagai bagian dari kami}

Bekas dirimu hidup

{Dan atas nama ras kami para Vampire bangsawan dan _Pure_ _Blood}_

dan bekas kehidupan dirimu aku bertahan.

{Kami akan terus memperjuangkan yang lemah dan rela menyerahkan nyawa kami agar mereka terlindungi dan tidak terjangkau oleh siksaan mereka yang ingin membunuh kami}

Dirimu hanya satu untukku,

{Untuk kalian generasi selanjutnya yang membaca bait ini...}

tapi diriku dua untukmu

{Jagalah sesama kaum, percuma kami berdiri disini kalau kalian hanya hidup untuk bermalas-malasan, dan membiarkan 'saudara-saudara' kalian terbunuh dengan keji}

aku merasa...

{Aku, Putri Myoku dan Hashirama... Dengan ini menyatakan untuk menyegel diri kami bersama dengan kalung yang kami buat untuk mengakhiri perang yang tak berujung ini}

.Bisakah kau mengisi sambungan diatas? Bisakah kau mengisi itu?

{Barang siapa yang memulai perang ini lagi, kami akan unjuk lagi,}

Atau lebih lagi

{Dengan nama para Bangsawan dan Para _Pure_ _Blood_}

apa kau bisa menjawab isi dari itu? Kuberi duniaku apabila kau bisa menjawab itu, aku beri jiwaku apabila kau bisa mengisi itu.

{Semua ini mengenai kehidupan ras kita yang telah lebih dulu lahir di dunia ini, semua ini demi perjanjian damai kita dengan _Khalifah _dari negeriTimur. sang _Khalifah_ yang mengizinkan kita untuk hidup berdampingan dengan tanpa membunuh manusia}

Diriku jiwamu,

{Atas namamu wahai Dewa}

diriku hartamu,

{Kami akan selalu ada untuk hidup}

diriku hidupmu.

{Bersama dan berdampingan dengan dunia manusia}

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau sampah.

{Dengan tekad yang kami miliki, kami bersedia untuk mati}

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau jiwaku.

{Berharap tidak ada lagi peperangan setelah ini}

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau penghalang.

{Bagi yang menghalangi kita, kita berikan mereka sesuatu...}

Tapi dirimu, bagiku kau pikiranku.

{Kita berikan mereka mimpi terburuk yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.}

.Aku{bersama} Dia, {adalah} Satu, {karena kami} Jua, {akan membalas perilaku} Anggun, {mereka dengan ke Anggunan yang kami miliki}

Aku menunggumu bulanku.

~oOo~

Semua yang ada di kitab itu bagaikan tercetak jelas di memori ingatan Konan, semua itu menceritakan betapa mengerikannya peperangan antara Kaum mereka dengan para pemburu Vampire.

''Aku tanya sekali lagi Konan, apa kau yakin hanya dua Organisasi itu dan satu Devisi yang mengetahui perihal kalung ini?''

Ucapan Pain kini berhasil menarik Konan dari alam hayalnya. Dia sedikit limbung dengan kepala yang entah kenapa terasa berat. ''Zetsu dan mata-matanya bilang... Kalau hanya tiga yang kau sebutkan tadi yang mengetahui mengenai terbongkarnya kalung Putri Myoku,'' jawab Konan. ''Tolong Pain... Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai Naruto mengetahui mengenai kalung itu, karena kalau tidak, dia akan murka...'' perkataan Konan kini tidak dapat dia lanjutkan karena tubuh mungil itu limbung dan akhirnya berlabuh pada dada bidang Pain. Membuat laki-laki itu hampir terjerembab.

Pain hanya tersenyum lembut menatap wajah cantik itu saat terpejam. Indah.

**Flashback : Off**

''Aniki?''

Suara Naruto kontan mengejutkan Pain yang sedari tadi terdiam. Membuat Naruto menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat seolah-olah ada sesuatu. ''Apa ada sesuatu?'' pancing Naruto yang sepertinya memahami _ekspresi_ kakaknya.

Pain lagi-lagi terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk. Lalu menoleh menatap Naruto. ''Tidak ada apa-apa...'' jawabnya yang dari nadanya seperti bisikan.

''Lalu?''

''Hanya saja... Aku tengah mencoba untuk memberimu mana yang jawaban yang tepat dan mana yang jawaban yang tidak tepat.'' jawab Pain sambil menghela nafas. ''Dengar Naruto, walaupun aku ini Vampire dari kalangan darah murni, bukan berarti aku tau mengenai perkara kalung itu. Madara menyuruh mu menanyai perihal itu padaku, itu karena sudah kebiasaannya apabila tidak bisa menjawab—kau pasti tau itu.'' ucap Pain, sesaat dia terdiam kembali. Dia benar-benar bingung, sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung. Dia tidak sanggup bila harus terus menerus menyembunyikan segalanya dari Naruto, Naruto sudah cukup terluka dengan segalanya. Tolong siapapun, tolong bantu dia!

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Laki-laki itu terdiam mendengar tutur kakaknya, lalu kembali dia menghela nafas. ''Begitu, yah... Madara-sensei memang begitu dan itu sangat menjengkelkan,'' ucap Naruto yang kembali memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Lalu mendongak menatap awan yang berarak-arakan di langit sana. Lalu tersenyum saat sepintas bayangan Minato dan Kushina—yang tengah tersenyum—terselip dalam lamunannya.

Pain hanya terdiam melihat Naruto, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Kini tidak ada lagi taring itu, yang ada hanya sebuah senyuman seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Jubah merah berkibar lagi saat angin menerpa mereka. ''Apa kau tau siapa yang telah menjangkiti Sasori?'' tanya Pain.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menoleh kearah Pain. ''Dia hanya Vampire kalangan Bangsawan yang tidak di akui lagi, kau pasti tau siapa dia.'' ucap Naruto, lalu kembali menatap langit.

''Sora yang kau maksud? Laki-laki itu sepertinya memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Sudah berapa kali dia berulah,'' ucap Pain sambil memandang jauh kedepan.

~oOo~

''Ai, apa yang kau lakukan disana?''

Gadis dengan rambut warna coklat kemerahan itu sedikit berjengit, lalu perlahan dia menoleh menatap laki-laki yang baru saja menyapanya. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap sosok itu. ''Sasori-_kun_,'' serunya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul seraya melangkah dan berdiri tepat disebelah gadis itu. ''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' tanya Sasori sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Lalu menoleh menatap Ai.

Ai mendongak hanya untuk menatap wajah itu, wajah tampan yang dia kira tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. pipinya bersemu merah, rambutnya di kuncir menyamping tepat diatas telinga dengan pita yang mengikat rambut itu berkibar saat angin menerpa. Lalu menunduk. ''Aku hanya ingin menatap matahari yang terbenam,'' jawabnya, kemudian menatap matahari kal sore itu.

Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul, ah, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum apabila dekat dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini memang Manusia—manusia utuh maksudnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang notabene seorang Vampire. Tapi gadis itu tidak takut padanya, gadis itu bilang kalau dia yakin, Vampire sekalipun pasti memiliki perasaan. Polos memang, tapi itu begitu menohok. Membuat Sasori hampir saja berteriak dan memeluk gadis itu sambil menyebut kata 'terimakasih'.

Lalu pandangannya kembali menatap kedepan. ''Matahari saat akan terbenam memang indah, ah... Aku lupa bahasa Inggris-nya. Apa ya... Hmmm,''

Ai hanya terkekeh melihat _ekspresi_ Sasori saat berpikir keras. ''Kalau tidak salah, Sunset. Benar, bukan?''

Sasori mengangguk cepat. Dengan senyum indahnya. ''Ah iya, itu dia! Sunset.'' ucap Sasori sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Pipinya sedikit merona.

~oOo~

''SEINAAAA!''

''SEINA TIDAK SENGAJA!''

Untuk sekarang ini Haito hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya kesal, sudah dua jam Seina dan Kokyu bertengkar. Bertengkar hanya karena _make up _Kokyuu tumpah karena Seina tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. _Make up _mahal soalnya, terang aja Kokyuu jadi naik darah.

Yugito dengan tenang keluar dari dapur dengan _Earphone _yang masih setia memperdengarkan musik dari _I_-_podnya. _

Haito hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saat matanya mendapati Yugito bertanya hanya dengan tatapan. ''Palingan Rey-nee sedang dikamar,'' jawabnya sambil bangkit dari bangku, lalu membuka jendela apartemen. ''Angin sore memang menenangkan,'' gumam Haito.

''Haito,''

''Ya?''

''Apa ada pesan dari Naight-nee?'' tanya Yugito sambil menyeruput Kopi yang kata orang Indonesia yang dia temui di kedai Ramen kemaren nama Kopi itu wedang Kopi atau Kopi wedang? I don't Care.

Haito yang melihat minuman kakaknya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat minuman yang semacam dan seaneh itu. Lalu dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

~oOo~

Diruangan gelap itu hanya ada satu Komputer yang menyala, menampilkan berbagai data diri orang yang pernah masuk ke salah satu organisasinya. Mata biru laki-laki itu menatap lekat-lekat pada data diri yang kini sudah tidak lagi masuk dalam kategori murid disana. Seiring matanya menatap kebawah.

Di bagian pertama terdapat photo laki-laki dengan tampilan Harajuku tengah bersandar pada tembok dengan pandangan lurus menatap kedepan seolah-olah tidak ada kamera. Mata laki-laki itu memandang kosong kedepan

Nama : Khanakura Haito.

warna mata : Hitam.

Gender : Laki-laki.

Umur : 16 (Tahun).

Status : Lulusan Sekolah Vampire Hunter {Drakness School}.

Bekerja di : Organisasi Devisi Vampire Hunter {Heaven and Earth}.

Jabatan : Anggota Devisi Penyergapan bersama, Sai,Yamato, Naigth seiran and Yugito Yamizaki.

ciri-ciri : rambut hitam Jabrik.

Warna kulit : Putih.

~oOo~

Kali ini yang tampil adalah photo gadis yang tengah memakai _Dress_ dengan renda-renda bermodel bunga. Mata gadis itu tengah menatap awan pagi yang indah, rambutnya yang dia ikat berkibar yang menandakan kalau saat pengambilan gambar tengah di terpa angin lembut.

Nama : Reitokaze Kokyuu.

Warna Mata : Hijau Tosca.

Gender : Wanita.

Umur : 16 (Tahun).

Status : Lulusan Sekolah Vampire Hunter {Darkness School}.

Bekerja di : Organisasi Devisi Vampire Hunter {Heaven and Earth}.

Jabatan : Ketua Devisi persenjataan yang berangotakan, Kabuto Yakushi, Xiao lung and Sasori Haruno {Mantan anggota}.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut pirang kemerah-merahan mencapai pinggang, poni miring.

Warna kulit : kuning langsat.

~oOo~

Yang ketiga adalah photo seorang gadis yang tengah memakai pakian pemain Tennis yang kelewat sekseh, dimana paha putihnya terlihat jelas. Gadis itu tengah mendongak sambil memeluk erat raket Tennis miliknya.

Nama : Rey Yamizaki.

Warna Mata : Emerald.

Gender : Wanita.

Umur : 16 {Tahun}.

Status : Lulusan Sekolah Vampire Hunter {Darkness School}.

Bekerja di : Organisasi Devisi Vampire Hunter {Heaven and Earth}.

Jabatan : Anggota Devisi pengintaian dengan anggota, Junhoo, Minhoo dan Itachi Uchiha {Mantan anggota}.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut Biru di Ikal, ceria tapi kadang mudah bosan.

Warna kulit : Putih.

~oOo~

Yang kali ini tampil adalah photo laki-laki emo dengan model rambut kuning bagian kiri dan biru bagian kanan. Pandangan kosong laki-laki pada photo tersebut terarah lurus menghadap kamera.

Nama : Yugito Yamizaki.

Warna Mata : Blue Sapphire.

Gender : Laki-laki.

Umur : 17 (Tahun).

Status : Lulusan Sekolah Vampire Hunter {Darkness School}.

Bekerja di : Organisasi Vampire Hunter {Heaven and Earth}.

Jabatan : Anggota Devisi penyergapan bersama, Sai, Yamato dan Naight Seiran.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut biru dan kuning, memiliki dua kepribadian.

Warna Kulit : Putih.

~oOo~

_Non_ _Image_ _Result_.

Laki-laki dengan mata biru mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena biodata kali ini tidak ada photonya. Lalu dia mengedikan kedua bahunya, lalu menatap isi dari biodata tanpa photo tersebut.

Nama : Night Seiran {Deathly Nightshadow's}.

Warna Mata : Emerald.

Gender : Wanita.

Umur : 19 (Tahun):

Status : Mantan Guru di sekolah Vampire Hunter (Darkness school).

Bekerja di : Organisasi Devisi Vampire Hunter {Heaven and Earth}.

Jabatan : Ketua Devisi Penyergapan. Yang beranggotakan Yamato, Sai dan Yugito.

Ciri-ciri : Rambut ikal warna Coklate sampai pinggul, mudah bosan, kadang sifat keibuan muncul. Dijuluki Master Vampire Hunter dengan Title Deathly Nightshadow's.

Warna Kulit : Putih.

~oOo~

''Hmmm... Sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau tidak memajang photo mu Naight. Kau memang licik!'' desis laki-laki itu sambil memukul meja dengan keras, tanpa peduli pada temannya yang terlonjak kaget.

Lalu dia menatap kebawah

yang kali ini tampil adalah photo gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka panda dengan senyum polos. Rambut hitamnya dia ikat kuncir kuda.

Nama : Seina hanamoru.

Warna Mata : Blue Sapphire.

Gender : Wanita.

Umur : 12 (Tahun)

Status :

Bekerja di :

Jabatan :

Ciri-ciri : Rambut Hitam, Manja, Hyperactive.

Warna Kulit : Putih.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan dengan jelas photo itu, sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan photo itu. Lalu dia menoleh menatap temannya yang tengah memakan popcorn sambil menonton film Happy tree Friend(?).

''Hai, Muu!'' serunya.

Laki-laki yang dipenuhi perban itu menoleh malas. Alisnya terangkat saat teman Blondie-nya menyodorkan gambar gadis kecil dengan senyum polos itu. ''Kau kenal gadis kecil ini?'' tanya temannya.

Muu memperhatikan anak itu lekat-lekat. ''Kalau tidak salah dia putri dari Almarhum Tazuna, keluarga mereka diserang Vampire enam tahun yang lalu. Kalau saja Naruto tidak mengadakan perburuan Vampire di Nami no kuni enam tahun yang lalu, mungkin bocah itu akan menyusul keluarganya yang terlebih dahulu pergi,'' jawab Muu.

Temannya yang menyodorkan selembar photo itu hanya manggut-manggut. Lalu dia memutar kursinya seraya menghela nafas. ''Bagaimana mungkin mereka mampu lolos dari penjagaan sekolah ini?'' gumam laki-laki itu. Lalu kembali menatap biodata yang tadi dia perhatikan. ''Setidaknya mereka ada pada orang yang tepat.''

''Tenanglah, Naruto pasti akan menjaga mereka. Toh, Devisi dari Organisasi Heaven and Earth itu tidak sedikit. Terakhir yang ku dengar, Organisasi itu memiliki empat puluh lima Devisi.'' ucap Muu sambil terus mengunyah Popcorn-nya dengan santai.

Temannya itu mendelik. ''Kau itu mantan Tsuchikage, perlihatkanlah sedikit wibawa mu!''

''Tak perlu.''

''Gah... Kau memang brengsek.''

''Hn.''

''Sekarang kau jadi mirip Uchiha, besok-besok apa?'' seru temannya yang kini benar-benar merasa di permainkan.

~oOo~

Akatsuki House

Pukul 21:30

Di bagian barat kota Tokyo ini terdapat sebuah rumah besar dan juga luas. Cat rumah besar itu keseluruhannya berwarna putih di tambah sedikit sentuhan elegan di bagian depan, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa pemilik dari rumah itu tidak berkantong tipis—apalagi kosong, jelas itu tidak mungkin. Dari luar suasana rumah itu begitu tenang. Tapi kini berbeda dengan bagian dalam rumah tersebut. Sekumpulan orang tengah duduk diam dihadapan meja panjang tersebut.

Laki-laki dengan warna rambut merah itu angkat suara. ''Lalu... ketua, apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap sosok yang disebut dengan ketua.

Sosok ketua yang ternyata adalah Pain mendesah. ''Kurasa kita akan memulai dari bagian buron ini dulu, usahakan pergerakan kita ini tetap terselubung.'' jawabnya sambil memandang wajah yang ada disana dengan pandangan menenangkan.

Hidan mendengus. ''Buron? Maksud mu yang membunuh orang tua mu?''

Laki-laki bercadar yang duduk disebelah kanan Hidan angkat suara. ''Diamlah Hidan! Sesekali cobalah untuk patuh!'' ucapnya. ''Lagi pula, dia pemimpin kita.'' lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Pain hanya mampu terdiam. Konan yang melihat rekasi itu hanya terdiam. Sedikit banyak dia paham pada sosok Pain, dia melakukan itu bermaksud meringankan tugas-tugas Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, alasan sepihak sulit untuk di iyakan. Lalu matanya menatap menyeluruh. ''Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari Vampire-Vampire sampah? Bukankah Almarhum Minato-sama mendirikan Organisasi rahasia ini untuk memusnahkan Vampire sampah yang menghalangi tugas-tugas Organisai Sword of Heaven?'' ucapnya.

Pain menyeringai, _ekspresi_ yang seketika berubah itu membuat yang lain terheran-heran dengan pemimpin mereka. ''Kita mulai dari bagian itu saja.''

~oOo~

_Crashh..._

_Wusshhh..._

Sosok Vampire yang tadi memberontak kini sudah terbelah dua, setelahnya tubuh itu berubah menjadi debu dan berhamburan saat angin menerpa. Meninggalkan sosok laki-laki dengan rambut kuning menyala yang tengah terdiam. Mata biru lautnya menatap bekas Vampire tergeletak itu dengan pandangan datar.

''Aku baru tau, kalau di Indonesia ini juga ada Vampire nya,'' ucap sosok itu. ''Kota Samarinda, yah.'' gumam sosok itu.

Pandangannya memperhatikan suasana di tepian itu. Mulai dari Cafe pinggir jalan sampai pada spot-spot yang cocok untuk memancing. Semuanya strategis. Untung saja ini tengah malam. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin orang-orang akan tahu kalau ada Vampire yang berkeliaran, dan itu pasti akan menimbulkan debat hebat antara awak media sampai pada pemuka Agama. Negara ini terdapat berbagai macam Agama, dan itu pasti akan jadi hal yang kontroversi.

Sosok itu menoleh kanan kiri, memastikan kalau benar-benar tidak ada yang melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi. ''Untung saja...'' gumamnya seraya menghela nafas. Rambut _Blondie_ panjangnya berkibar saat angin menerpa. Lalu dia mendongak menatap langit malam yang begitu indah dengan ditambah manik-manik malam yang berkerlap-kerlip.

''Pain, Naruto...''

~oOo~

Sakura kini tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa piring kotor setelah makan malam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto sempat menawarinya untuk beristirahat, tapi karena Sakura yang memang menginginkannya, mau tak mau Naruto hanya menurut.

Sakura pasti tersenyum setiap dia membayangkan Wajah bayinya kelak. Mulai dari wajah tembam, hidung bangir plus mata birunya. Ugh... Dia jadi tidak sabar, jujur saja. Dia sudah lama mengharapkan akan seorang bayi mungil yang kelak akan mengisi waktunya dan juga Naruto. Pasti si _Baka_ itu akan tambah heboh, batin Sakura. Rambutnya dia ikat kuncir kuda kini.

Ah, mengenai yang terjadi tadi pagi. Sakura masih tidak percaya kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Pain, kakak angkatnya Naruto telah lama menghilang bersma Deidara. Sakura kadang berpikir, mungkin jika tidak Naruto. Dia pasti akan seperti Pain, pergi sejauh mungkin dengan membuang semua kenangan buruk itu juga sejauh mungkin—dihapus kalau bisa.

Jujur saja, keluarga mereka dibantai dalam kurun waktu yang bersamaan seolah-olah sudah diatur sebelumnya, yah... Semua terasa diatur sebelumnya. Dia masih ingat, waktu itu tepat tengah malam dimana semuanya tengah terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, penyerangan itu terjadi, dengan tubuh yang tidak fit. Ayahnya melawan semua yang datang menyerangan seorang diri. Dan berakhir dengan kematian yang tak Sakura ingini.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengingat itu lagi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah mereka yang dicurigai Naruto. Kata Naruto dia sudah mencurigai empat orang yang menjadi otak dari segala penyerangan itu. Dan itu adalah orang yang licik dan picik.

Karena terlalu fokus pada lamunannya, Sakura jadi tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya dengan menggenggam sebotol air es.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah sesaat setelah ucapannya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Sakura yang tengah melamun. Maka dengan sedikit meneguk air es, Naruto memegang bahu Sakura.

_Pluk._

''SHANAROOO.''

_grepp_

''Wow... Tenanglah! Ini aku, kau ingin membunuh ku, ya?'' seru Naruto sesaat setelah dia berhasil menahan serangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Untung saja, kalau tidak, yang dia minum setelahnya adalah darahnya sendiri. ''What the Happened?''

Sakura membelalak seketika, seketika rasa bersalah berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Hampir saja, kalau tidak suaminya pasti tertidur dirumah sakit lagi. Hey! Lagipula itu salahnya sendiri, kenapa mengagetkan orang?

Lupakan!

''Hey, Sakura! are you okay?'' tanya Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang kini terbengong.

Mata Sakura mengerjap. ''A-anou... Maaf, hampir saja aku memukul mu tadi.'' ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya. Poninya yang panjang itu kontan saja menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Naruto hanya terenyum simpul. Dia giring dagu Sakura untuk mendongak menatapnya yang kini tersenyum lembut. ''Ini seperti bukan kau saja, tak apa Saku-_chan_,'' ucap Naruto sambil menatap dua permata Sakura yang berwarna _Virgin_ _forest_ tersebut. Begitu tenang, dan juga Indah.

Sakura balas menatap, ah... Untuk kesekian kalinya dia bertutur dalam hati kalau _Blue_ _Sapphire_ yang dimilki Naruto itu begitu menyejukan. Indah dan bagai lautan dalam. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pipinya merona kini. Sehingga membuatnya tampak imut dan cantik.

Naruto yang melihat itu jadi tak tahan untuk menyubit gemas pipi Sakura. ''Ohya, aku ingin bertanya boleh?'' tanya Naruto sambil mencium pipi kiri Sakura, membuat gadis itu jadi kelabakan seketika.

Sakura hanya menagngguk. Kepalanya dia tundukan, dia tidak ingin kalau pipinya di cubit lagi. ''Kau mau tanya apa?''

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ''Kalau bicara liat orangnya, Saku-chan!'' ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagu Sakura, menuntun gadis itu untu balik menatapnya. ''Aku ingin bertanya soal... Apa kau juga turut andil dalam masa penyembuhan Yamato?''

Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat. Lalu mengangguk patuh. ''Iya, aku, Shizune dan Tsunade-_shisou_ yang merawatnya. Dia terluka parah sampai pada pola _chakra_-nya.'' jawab Sakura sambil menatap Naruto. Setelahnya dia menghela nafas. ''Sebenarnya, kau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tugas apa Naruto?'' tanya Sakura sambil berballik badan, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya yang tentu saja Sakura tidak melihatnya. ''Aku memberinya misi untuk mengintai Vampire yang sedang kami incar... Tapi dia malah terlibat kontak langsung.'' jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja makan, dia teguk air dingin yang dia ambil dari lemari pendingin setelah menyamankan diri di bangku meja makan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. ''Pengintaian? Seingatku, kau pernah bilang kalau dia jendral devisi perekrutan.'' ucap Sakura seraya berbalik badan menatap Naruto setelah mengelap tangan karena pekerjaannya telah usai. ''Lalu, kenapa dia kau beri tugas mengintai?'' tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil kembali meneguk air dingin itu. Lalu menghela nafas sesaat setelah air itu tandas di tenggorokannya. ''Itu memang tugasnya sebagai pemimpin ganda.'' jawab Naruto sambil meletakan botol air mineral tersebut.

''Pemimpin ganda? Aku tidak mengerti,'' ucap Sakura sambil berjalan kearah meja makan. Dia geser kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Naruto, lalu dengan tenang dia mengistirahatkan posisinya sambil menopang dagu. ''Bisa kau jelaskan?'' tuntutnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menginginkan jawabannya. ''Dengar, ya. Di setiap Organisasi Vampire Hunter, harus memiliki Devisi yang dipimpin oleh jendral 'ganda'. Itu maksdunya dia memimpin dua Devisi, seperti Yamato, dia Jendral devisi perekrutan dan pemimpin devisi pengintaian.'' jawab Naruto sambil memegang tangan kiri Sakura yang memegang gelas yang berisi air mineral, dia usap punggung tangan mungil itu.

Sakura hanya mengerjap beberapa saat, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. ''Kenapa Yamato harus memimpin dua devisi?'' tanya Sakura—polos.

Naruto tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya karena melihat perubahan pada wajah Sakura yang sangat signifikan tersebut. ''Itu karena dia istimewa, hanya Vampire Hunter istimewa saja yang boleh menduduki jabatan itu.'' jawab Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya, dia beranjak mengitari meja makan yang menjadi tempat mereka mengobrol. Lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang Sakura, lalu dia rangkul gadis itu dari belakang.

Sakura terkesiap sesaat, lalu dapat dia ketahui kalau Naruto tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepalanya. ''Jadi, hanya yang istimewa? Kenapa tidak untuk Vempire Hunter yang biasa-biasa saja, atau paling tidak yang senior?'' tanya Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, padahal malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak banyak bertanya. Malahan dialah yang banyak cerita mengenai pasien yang dia rawat.

''Dengar ya Hime! Status senior saja tidak cukup untuk memimpin devisi ini, karena disetiap Organisasi Vampire Hunter, devisi inilah yang banyak bergerak. Sementara yang lain tinggal menunggu waktu dan perintah untuk menyerang.'' jawab Naruto sambi menyesap wangi tubuh Sakura. Ah, sepertinya dia selalu mabuk karena gadis ini

Sakura hanya mendesah geli. Lalu setelah mencerna perkataan Naruto dengan seksama dia mengangguk mengerti. ''Aku paham.'' ucapnya sambil menoleh kearah jam dinding, tak dia pedulikan Naruto yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya menyesap wangi Sakura layak Kumbang. Sebenarnya yang Naruto lakukan itu membuatnya kadang geli sendiri, tapi karena sudah terbiasa, jadi dia hanya mampu tersenyum teduh saat kebiasaan Naruto kumat, nafas hangat itu, debaran jantung itu. Dia suka segalanya, dia mencintai pria ini. Selamanya, sampai mana batasnya menjaga cintanya, maka sampai saat itu tiba pun dia akan menjaga cinta ini.

.

.

.

...

Ketika tiada lagi bulan yang bersinar untuk mu. Maka izinkanlah aku bersama bintang yang menggantikan bulan dan bersinar menemani malam mu.

...

.

.

.

.

...

To Be Continued.

Yohaaa... Minna-san. Gimana, dengan chap ini? Sudah cukup panjang kah? Gomene ya, kalau masih banyak kesalahan.

~oOo~

**Special thank's to :**

Crimson Fruit

Wi3nter

Rey619

hayaneny

Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w

Mike de angelis

Seina Hanagata

Mikha ana kiyosi

Sweety Lovely Catty

BlackMoonEdogawa

Aya Akita

CharLene Choi

Reitokaze Kokyuu

gui gui M.I.T

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada

Namikaze Resta

Uzuchihamel

Miya-hime Nakashinki

Kanhakura Haito

Alp Arslan no Namikaze g login

**and Special thank's for silent reader.**

Akhirnya, setelah melewati banyak cobaan. Fyuhhh... Untung aja jadwal pemotretan ngga keak dulu, selalu tiba-tiba, jadi ngga bisa updet cepat. Gomene, hontou ni gomenesai Minna-san.

**Yosh, untuk yang nge-fave dan yang nge-alert apalagi yang udah menyempatkan membaca. Yahiko sangat berterimakasih sekali. Ohya, satu lagi, maukah mengikuti arah panah dibawah ini dan meng-klik tulisan yang ditunjuk XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6 : Azzuraecoss Cospilatus

**Disclaimer** : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

~oOo~

o

~oOo~

**Pairing** : NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuHina and SaiIno.

Naruto Namikaze : 17 tahun

Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun

Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun

Nara Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 15 tahun

Hinata Hyuuga : 14 tahun

Deidara Namikaze : 20 tahun

Pein/Paint Namikaze : 22 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara : 19 tahun

Sabaku no Temari : 21 tahun

Sabaku no Kankurou : 20 tahun

Neji Hyuuga : 21 tahun

Tenten : 20 tahun

~oOo~

o

~oOo~

Summary : Semua yang ada disana, mencurigai murid baru itulah sebagai pembunuh yang selama ini dicari oleh satuan polisi.

_Warning: _ OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

_BackSound:_ Poker Face by Lady Gaga and Love you to death by OST Bread Love and Dream

**Don**'**t** _like_? **Don**'**t** _read_

.

.

..

...

.

~oOo~

_Naruto_'_s_ _Pov_

Jadi..., Begini ceritanya. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang guru?

Jika yang jadi muridmu itu hanyalah murid yang memasuki masa _pubertas_ biasa, itu mungkin bisa di maklumi. Tapi bagaimana jika murid-muridmu itu adalah Vampir? Pengecualian untuk si sulung Nara yang sedang tertidur dibangkunya saat ini dan si sulung Sabaku yang dari tadi kelihatan risih.

Hei, aku belum pernah dengar mengenai keberadaan dua Sabaku yang lainnya. Apa mereka meninggal?

Mataku mendapati Temujin yang tengah melirik sana-sini. Dasar penyontek! ''Apa yang kau cari Temujin?'' Tanyaku sambil tetap melihat daftar murid yang tidak masuk kelas malam ini.

''Tidak, aku hanya kesusahan dalam mengerjakan tugas. Ada masalah?''

Ingin rasanya aku menembak Vampir itu dengan _Diamon Blood _sekarang ini. Kalian tau? Lebih baik meneriaki si Nara itu ketimbang harus meneriaki Vampir bangsawan yang kini menatapku balik seperti itu. Ini penghinaan, kau tau?

Hmmm... Mataku kini aku edarkan keseliling kelas yang nyatanya tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini. Hei! Tunggu dulu! aku baru sadar ada yang menyalin tulisanku di _White_ _Board_ dengan Laptop? Apa lagi yang bagian pojok kiri itu, dia menulis sambil mendengarkan lagu?

Bagus, ternyata mereka tidak memiliki sopan santun ternyata. Apa-apaan itu! Cuma dua orang—sebenarnya—setelahnya hanya pemandangan biasa, menulis dan sesekali menatap _white_ _board._

Malam ini terasa dingin seperti biasanya, bulan juga terlihat baru nampak. Dari bangku yang aku duduki ini aku dapat dengan jelas melihat pemadangan malam diluar sana, malam tanpa bintang. Yang bersinar cuma bulan, tapi aku tidak menampik keindahannya, hembusan angin yang berhasil masuk kedalam kelas dari luarpun terasa menambah kelamnya kelas ini, bagaimana tidak. Jika mereka yang tengah menulis didepanku ini adalah Manusia, mungkin tidak terasa se-kelam ini. Tapi mereka adalah Vampir, walau ada sebagian sih... Yang masih memegang tatakrama.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, bosan sekali. Buku-buku tebal yang ada diatas mejakupun tak aku baca sama sekali, pengecualian saat ingin menjelaskan teori yang aku ajarkan. Dan aku bukan orang yang hobi membaca buku, ingat itu!

Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu aku sangga daguku dengan tangan kanan, lebih asik menatap keluar. Pemandangan bulannya agak lumayan untuk menghilangkan jenuh.

_End_ _Naruto_'_s_ _Pov._

Mata biru milik gadis kuncir empat itu kini tengah melirik kekasihnya dengan bosan. _Lagi_-_lagi_ _tidur! _Batin Temari—gadis kuncir empat itu.

Dia melirik kedepan lagi, Guru resek itu menatap keluar kelas. Temari menyeringai, mungkin ini kesempatannya.

Dengan cekatan tangan mungil itu meremas selembar kertas menjadi gumpalan yang tak berbentuk lagi. Sekali lagi dia melirik kedepan, dan Guru itu masih menatap keluar kelas. ''Pssst... Baka, bangun!'' Bisik Temari sambil melempar kertas pada laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas dibangkunya.

Jika kau tanya pada Shikamaru yang terbangun karena dilempar, jawabannya hanya satu...

''Ck, _mendokusai_ _ne,_''

... Dan itulah jawaban atau gumaman darinya.

_Twich..._

Sepertinya ada perempatan yang nampak di jidat gadis kuncir empat ini. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba mengusir emosinya. Kemudian melirik kedepan lagi.

Semua, ingat! Semua yang Naruto-_sensei_ tulis didepan sana ngga ada yang berhasil masuk keotak Temari. Dia mah, cuma nyatat doang. Dia melihat lagi tulisannya yang ada di buku, semuanya sudah tertulis dengan benar. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari guru—yang sialnya _Vampir_ _Hunter_—itu.

Ohya, Temari juga kadang memikirkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin kepala sekolah menjadikan seorang _Vampire_ _Hunter _sebagai guru yang notabene kebanyakan muridnya adalah Vampir. Apa ada alasan tersendiri?

Akaboshi, dari namanya saja sudah terdengar aneh. Apa jangan-jangan Kepala sekolah mereka juga _Vampire_ _Hunter?_

Temari jadi pusing sendiri karena memikirkan itu semua. Lebih baik tidak diurusi dulu, biar nanti dia tanya sama Shikamaru saja. Kali aja pacarnya itu punya informasi bagus.

~oOo~

_Blokk-blokk-blokk..._

_Tittt..._

Ruangan yang berada di lantai 3—tepatnya di gedung Universitas Todai kini tengah dipenuhi dengan suara bising yang berasal dari gelas reaksi dan suara Komputer yang beroperasi. Ditilik dari aneka perangkatnya kita sudah tau pasti kalau ruangan ini adalah ruangan Laboratorium, ruangan serba putih yang memang khas itu kini terdapat seseorang yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Baju putihnya terlihat melambai saat angin memasuki ruangan itu.

_''Hasil uji coba kromosom sampel AB sudah selesai, kromosom sampel B mengalami kerusakan.''_

Kakek tua dengan tubuh yang terlilit perban itu kini tengah memijit keningnya setengah jengkel. Mata _Violet _pucat miliknya lagi menatap kearah _Desktop _Komputer dengan pandangan putus asa, baju khas Profesor yang dia kenakan entah kenapa jadi terlihat lusuh.

''Lagi-lagi gagal,'' ucapnya sambil menghela nafas ringan seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya kebangku yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

_Kecrinkk..._

Walau pada nyatanya pukul jam dua-belas malam, Kakek tua itu tidak masalah berada sendirian didalam Laboratorium milik Universitas Todai ini. Toh ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melakukan _eksperimen _tengah malam. Tapi, ini tengah malam, dan dia sangat yakin kalau sejak masuk keruangan ini dia hanyalah seorang diri digedung ini pada jam yang sebegini larutnya. Tapi pada nyatanya, suara hasil benturan gelas reaksi yang dia ketahui berasal dari direksi yang tak terkena cahaya lampu memberitahunya kalau dia bukanlah manusia satu-satunya diruangan yang serba identik dengan warna putih ini.

Jujur saja, binatang, serangga, atau bahkan hewan yang lainnya pun tentu saja tidak ada diruangan ini. Kalaupun ada, paling juga kucing kesayangannya yang menyusulnya kemari—dan itu tentu tidak mungkin, rumahnya dengan Universitas Todai berjarak beberapa Blok.

Kakek tua yang nyatanya pernah menjabat sebagai _Vampire_ _Hunter_ ini hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya, terang saja, insting memburunya sudah sangat tumpul. Bila ada yang menyerang, yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah satu. Meminta permintaan terakhir untuk menghubungi cucunya—Sara Seiyuu—untuk tidak menunggunya pulang—cucu yang baik.

_Grekkk..._

Hei! Dia baru ingat kalau engsel tempat menggeser laci ini sudah mulai berkarat. Tanpa komplen lagi, tangan Kakek tua yang kini berkeriput itu mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam laci, buku yang bisa dibilang antik sebenarnya.

''Aku..., tidak tau harus bagaimana, mungkin ku-_Translate _sebagian saja,'' gumamnya seraya membuka buku tebal tersebut. Dibagian sampul depan terdapat lambang mata satu, yang mana dipupil mata tersebut terdapat bayangan pantulan tiga orang yang tengah berdiri—dari sudut pandang bayangan, dapat dipastikan, pemilik mata itu tengah tengkurap dengan kepala menengadah menatap tiga orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Kakek itu menghela nafas sejenak, tulisan yang tertera dilembar buku ini mana bisa dibaca oleh orang yang sembarangan. Tulisannya hampir mirip dengan tulisan _Palawa_ yang terpahat di batu _Yupa_ milik para kerajaan kuno di pulau _Borneo_, hanya saja ini tulisannya bercampur dengan tulisan ala Mesir Kuno—bergambar.

''Amunra melastrooo(Mungkin ini kisah kami), Cerutra amalindu(tapi tidak memiliki inti yang pasti), diego maranastrate _indigo_(Dengan pemikiran kami, kami mampu memikirkan kalian)...''

''Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membaca itu.''

Suara dengan nada datar itu bergema diruangan Laboratorium yang nyatanya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dengan menilik dari berbagai macam perabotan yang ada—Lemari Buku, Rak untuk gelas Reaksi, Tempat penyimpanan _Microscope_, pelataran untuk daerah ujicoba sampel, daerah untuk berdiskusi mengenai sampel dan hasil temuan—dan itu menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai ruangan praktek terbesar dari seluruh Laboratorium yang pernah ada di Universitas manapun di Jepang.

Dan Kakek tua yang tengah terduduk dengan ditemani buku tebal itu berjengit saat mendengar suara seseorang. Dia menoleh kanan kiri, hanya gelap yang menyambut. Dan itu tentu saja, yang menerangi ruangan ini hanyalah dua buah bohlam, dan pencahayaan yang menyinari ruangan ini hanya terdapat pada bagian tengah ruangan dimana Kakek tersebut tengah membaca buku tua itu.

''Siapa disana?'' Tanya sang Kakek seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dia menyipitkan matanya. ''Cepat keluar!'' Serunya dengan nada serak.

Ruangan yang hanya terang dibagian tengah itu kini tambah sunyi setelah tangan renta sang Kakek menekan tombol _Off _pada _Keyboard _Komputer.

Gelap, beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk yang mata itu lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang tidak terlalu pekat, pasalnya, matanya masih bisa melihat siluet pintu yang masih tertutup rapat seperti beberapa saat sesudah dia menguncinya.

Dahinya yang keriput itu berkerut saat matanya mendapati sesosok bayangan orang tengah berdiri dihadapan lemari tempat penyimpanan sampel-sampel _Fosil_. ''Siapapun disana, tunjukan dirimu!'' Ucapnya sambil meraba laci, tangannya menggenggam erat pisau yang dia dapatkan dari dalam laci itu.

_Whusss_...

Angin yang entah datang darimana kini memberikan suhu ruangan yang tadi hangat kini menjadi dingin seketika, tapi nampaknya tak membuat Kakek itu kedinginan karenanya, tangannya makin mengeratkan pegangan pada pisau aneh itu.

Beberapa berkas dan lembar kertas yang tersusun rapi di meja kini berantakan saat angin itu berhembus dengan ganas, ruangan itu kini berantakan dengan kertas yang berserakan dilantai seolah-olah menggantikan tugas keramik untuk dipijak.

Kakek itu tidak tau pasti dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Tapi dari yang dia lihat adalah, sepasang bundaran tengah menyala dengan warna merah darah di kegelapan dari direksi yang tidak terkena cahaya. Dia tidak bisa menyebut itu bohlam karena nyatanya dia tidak menyimpan dua bohlam lampu merah yang apalagi bentuknya sekecil itu.

_'Tu_-_tunggu!_ _Itu...,_ _mata?' _Batin sang Kakek setelah memastikan dengan benar. Siluet bayangan itu tidak dapat dia lihat sebenarnya, hanya saja dua benda yang menyala itu tepat pada daerah yang seharusnya menjadi mata bagi sosok itu—terkecuali itu muridnya yang tengah iseng.

_Tappp-tappp..._

Siluet bayangan itu berjalan dengan santai dengan seolah-olah tidak ada perasaan untuk berhenti, dan jika yang bersinar itu adalah mata, berarti sosok itu tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip dari tadi.

''Jika aku jadi kau, aku takan membaca Kitab itu..., Hiruko,'' ucap sesosok bayangan itu sesaat setelah dia berhenti dari berjalan santainya, dia berhenti tepat dihadapan meja yang diberi papan mungil dengan coretan nama murid yang masih Hiruko ingat bertubuh tambun bernama Akatsuchi.

Sosok itu memakai jubah, yang anehnya juga berwarna gelap, senada dengan dia yang masih berdiri disisi direksi yang gelap, tangannya memegang sandaran bangku itu. ''Dan aku akan pergi dari sini—atau dari Jepang sekalian—jika aku dipaksa untuk membaca tulisan Kitab kaum darah murni itu,'' ucapnya dengan suara serak yang kentara.

Walau pada nyatanya Kakek itu sudah berumur enam-puluh tahun tepat, tapi itu bukan berarti membuatnya untuk tidak dapat melihat sosok bayangan berambut jabrik yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip karena dia juga entah kenapa merasa sulit untuk berkedip.

Dia usungkan Pisau dengan ukiran akar itu kedepan dengan lantang. ''Vampir brengsek, tunjukan dirimu!'' Ucapnya dengan gagah berani tanpa kenal siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dia juga tidak peduli darimana Vampir itu kenal dengan dirinya, toh dia sudah membunuh ribuan Vampir pada masa jayanya, mungkin saja ada yang ingin membalaskan dendam teman mereka yang terbunuh pada masa dimana dia masih _Active_ sebagai anggota _Vampire_ _Hunter_.

Siluet itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan, mata merahnya yang sejak kapan tidak berkedip itu menyala dengan sinar yang makin benderang. ''Kau itu sudah tua, ingat umur sedikit,'' ucapnya sambil terkekeh kemudian, dari nada bicaranya tentu saja dia meremehkan mantan _Vampire_ _Hunter _yang paling ditakuti itu pada masa keemasannya. Lalu kini terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang tengah menderakkan otot-ototnya dengan disusul bunyi '_krak_.

''Kau sudah tidak ingat aku?'' Tanya siluet bayangan sambil mengambil petak nama yang terdapat diatas meja.

Kakek yang bernama Hiruko itu makin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menilai Vampir yang sok kenal dengannya. ''Mana aku kenal jika kau tidak keluar dari daerah yang gelap itu,'' ucap Hiruko dengan nada yang terdengar memerintah.

Terdengar kekehan seseorang lagi, tapi kini dari daerah yang berbeda. Suara kikikkan itu berasal dari belakang Hiruko, dia menoleh kebelakang, dapat dia lihat sesosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan _aktivitas_ yang tengah berlangsung dibawah sana.

''Kau tidak mengenali kami?'' Tanya sosok itu, suara _feminim_ ini jelas menandakan kalau pemilik pertanyaan itu adalah perempuan. ''Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa dengan Organisasi Akatsuki?'' lanjutnya yang masih dengan memperhatikan jalanan yang dipenuhi Manusia yang membaur satu-sama lain.

Mata Hiruko membelalak seketika, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh kebelakang.

''Dan sayangnya, kau perlu dicerahkan,''

_Brukkk..._

Hiruko terjatuh dari berdirinya karena kaget dengan Vampir jabrik yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa centi, Hiruko mendongak menatap siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sedikit buram, tapi dia masih ingat dengan perawakan dan tatapan mata itu.

Vampir yang ternyata Pain itu menyeringai. ''Masih lupa, Kakek pemanah?'' Tanya Pain yang entah tidak peduli Hiruko yang masih terduduk, dia memandang datar sosok tua yang masih dilanda keterkejutan itu.

_Jglerrr..._

_Srrr..._

_Jglerrr..._

Vampir pemilik pita suara kemayu itu mendongak, seberkas cahaya petir memberikan gambaran jelas pada Hiruko kalau yang tengah berdiri memunggungi mereka itu adalah Vampir betina dengan rambut warna biru ditambah aksen bunga Origami.

''Hujan, ya. Sepertinya ramalan cuaca tadi pagi benar,'' gumamnya sambil memperhatikan rintik hujan yang dengan derasnya berjatuhan dari langit yang kelam dan kelabu. Kilatan petir yang menjilat-jilat dengan suara yang bergemuruh.

Andai dapat kembali kemasa lampau, mungkin Hiruko akan memanah mereka tepat pada jantung mereka. Karena satuan Vampir yang menamai mereka Akatsuki adalah golongan Vampir darah murni yang paling diincar. ''Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' Tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak Kacamatanya, dia berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada ujung meja.

Pain terdiam beberapa saat, mata merahnya kini berganti dengan pupil dengan pola riak air. Lalu dia menoleh dengan menatap Vampir perempuan yang kini berdiri menatap kebawah. ''Apa saja yang akan kita lakukan?'' Tanyanya.

Wanita itu menoleh dengan hanya mengintip dari bahu mungilnya. ''Ambil Kitab itu dan paksa dia tutup mulut,'' jawabnya, kemudian dia kembali menatap kebawah. Mungkin karena bosan, dia mendongak lagi. ''Hujannya deras sekali,'' gumamnya.

Pain yang mendengar jawaban wanita itu kemudian beralih menatap Hiruko yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. ''Siapa yang menjagamu?'' Tanya Pain sambil memandang Hiruko lekat-lekat.

Kemudian Pain berjalan mendekat pada Komputer yang kini dalam keadaan _Off, _setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang, dia beralih menekan tombol _On _pada _Monitor._

''Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maskud,'' ujar Hiruko sembari membenarkan letak Kacamatanya, matanya dapat dengan jelas melihat Pain yang sedang asyik mengobrak-abrik isi _File _dalam Dokumen _Microsoft_ _Office_ _Word. _''Apa yang kau maksud sebenarnya?'' Tanyanya sambil mengambil bangku yang ada, kemudian dia duduki dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Suhu dingin ruangan itu benar-benar memberikan sisi kelam yang teramat pekat untuk siapapun yang awam pada kehadiran para Vampir, pada umumnya, suhu yang biasanya pasti sudah akan mengakibatkan Orang-orang akan kedinginan, tapi pada nyatanya, semua bertolak belakang dengan apabila para Vampir yang akan datang. Rasa takut akan melanda luar biasa cekatnya bila mereka yang akan datang dan bukan berarti Hiruko akan lengah dengan itu semua, toh dia sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya.

''Kau mengurusi _Fosil Pitterodoctyl?_'' Tanya Pain setelah dia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam _File _yang dia temukan.

Pertanyaan Pain yang mengudara itu kontan menghapus suasana sunyi yang kentara beberapa saat yang lalu. Hiruko menoleh kearah Pain setelah dari tadi dia menunduk memikirkan cucunya yang sedang sendirian dirumah.

''Yah..., seperti itulah,'' jawabnya dengan tenang.

Vampir perempuan berambut biru yang ternyata Konan itu menyeringai dengan taring memanjang. ''Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya,'' ucap Konan sambil berbalik badan untuk menatap Hiruko yang menatapnya. ''Siapa yang melindungimu?'' Tanyanya dengan santai, namun jangan pernah menganggap santai ucapan Wanita Vampir kelas bangsawan itu apabila dia sedang terlanjur fokus pada satuhal.

Dan Hiruko, yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat, yang mengakibatkan Konan geram karena lambat untuk berpikir. ''Cepat jawab!'' Tuntut Konan—setengah berteriak—yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Hiruko, membuat Kakek itu tersentak seketika dari lamunanya. Konan menyeringai. ''Kau tau Sara Seiyuu? Dia cucumu, bukan?'' Tanya Konan sambil menunduk, Hiruko membelalak mendengarnya. ''Jika kau tidak menjawab, kupastikan Hidan menikmati tubuh perawan cucumu. Berhubung dia suka gadis yang masih perawan,'' ucap Konan sambil menjilat leher Hiruko dengan menggoda, tapi sepertinya dia suka dengan wangi darah Kakek renta ini. Walau sudah tua dan bau tanah, ternyata wangi darahnya masih belum berubah.

Hiruko tersentak mendengarnya, dia menggeleng. Walau bagaimanapun, sebejat apapun caranya membunuh Vampir yang berkeliaran, tetap saja dia tidak rela cucunya diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu. Sara adalah garis keturan terakhirnya, setidaknya yang terakhir bisa merasakan kebahagian setelah semuanya 'pergi' yang mungkin hanya menyisakan luka baginya.

Hiruko memang kejam membunuh Vampir, tak peduli tua atau muda. Tak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki dan tak peduli Vampir itu anak-anak atau dewasa, dia akan membunuh semua Vampir yang menjadi tugas baginya. Tapi setidaknya, dia masih punya hati dengan cucu satu-satunya, terlebih lagi, gadis hasil pasangan anaknya dan pemuda Uzumaki itu memiliki kelebihan yang dibawa sejak lahir. Setidaknya trauma—atau emo—tidak menghinggap pada kepribadian gadis polos itu.

''Jangan kau apa-apakan Cucuku,'' ucap Hiruko sambil bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia berbalik badan dan memandang Konan dengan pandangan bengis.

Memikirkan Uzumaki yang merupakan marga mendiang ayah Sara, dia jadi teringat Uzumaki Kushina yang mempunyai anak yang kebetulan juga seorang _Vampire_ _Hunter._

Konan menyringai, dia—akan beranjak menghampiri sang Kakek, dan mengigitnya kalau bisa—kini harus menahan nafsu saat mendengar ucapan Pain.

''Dan timbal baliknya, kau harus memberitahu pada kami, siapa yang menemukan Kitab ini?'' Tanya Pain sambil memegang buku tua yang tebalnya dikira berisi ribuan halaman. ''Dan..., dimana mereka menemukannya?''

Hiruko terdiam beberapa saat, jika dia memberitahukannya, Sara bisa ditangkap atau bahkan disiksa seperti ancaman mereka. Tapi kalau dia tidak menjawab, cucunya yang paling dia sayangi itu akan diperkosa dan dicampakan begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin melihat tangisan gadis polos itu, cukup saat orangtuanya meninggal saja dan sialnya yang menjadi Ibu Sara adalah juga Cucu kesayangannya yang teramat dia sayangi, ini pilihan yang begitu berat.

_'Kami-sama..., inikah balasan perbuatan suci yang kulakukan selama menjadi pemburu Vampir?' _batin Hiruko lirih, sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dia menghela nafas seraya memijit keningnya yang berkeriput. Berusaha menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak terlampau stress.

Pain dan Konan yang mengerti pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk dalam otak Kakek tua yang terlampau sayang dengan cucunya itu, hanya tersenyum dengan lembut tanpa sepengetahuan Hiruko, mereka kemudian saling pandangan.

''Begini saja,'' ucap Pain sambil berdehem sebelumnya yang entah kenapa itu jadi membuat Konan merasa jengkel. ''Kau tau ketua Organisasi _Heaven_ _and_ _Earth?_'' Tanya Pain.

Hiruko membuka matanya setelah sekian lama berdebat dengan _spekulasi_ yang melambung dalam pikirannya. Alisnya berkerut saat mendapati pertanyaan itu, lagipula, siapa yang tidak tau dengan Namikaze Naruto? Sosok _Vampire_ _Hunter _yang dijuluki _Foxy_ _Soul _itu siapa yang tidak kenal?

''Lalu?''

''Aku adalah Infromannya dalam pengintaian dunia Vampir—yang sialnya mereka sebut dengan umpan. Aku bisa mengajukan permintaan untuk melindungi cucumu karena dia juru kunci penemuan _artefak_ yang seharusnya tidak boleh digali ini,'' ucap Pain sambil menunjukan buku tebal itu. ''Dan siapapun yang menemukan dan tidak mengembalikan buku ini apalagi sampai menerjemahkannya, akan dihukum mati,''

Hiruko membelalak mendengarnya, dia menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Konan menatap Kakek itu lekat-lekat.

''Dan sialnya, kau ditugaskan untuk menerjemahkan isinya, menjadi sebuah alibi kalau kaulah yang menemukannya apabila kelak Devisi mana yang menerima sebuah tuduhan dan mereka akan menjadikanmu kambing hitamnya.'' Sambung Konan.

''Simpelnya, kau akan dituduh, jika kau mengelak dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, cucumu dalam bahaya. Dan karena Naruto sangat menghargai yang membantu, dia dan Devisi Organisasinya akan menjaga cucumu, juga mungkin akan membantumu, tapi untuk saat ini jawabanmu akan kami sembunyikan, kami akan menjadikan jawabanmu sebagai bom waktu untuk mereka di pengadilan Organisasi Devisi _Eternal_ kelak.'' Sambung Pain sambil menghela nafas, ini bukan dirinya. Dirinya yang biasanya manamungkin bisa menemukan sebuah alasan yang tepat untuk mendesak seseorang—dan mungkin kelak dia yang akan di desak keluar dari Organisasi adiknya. Apalagi dia sampai memberitahu tugasnya yang sebenarnya baru dia geluti di Organisasi adiknya itu.

Matilah kau Pain, bersiaplah menerima ceramah panjang Naruto karena sudah menjual namanya.

Tapi itu kenyataan, Naruto pasti akan membantu mereka yang menjadi juru kunci dari masalah ini. Terlebih yang menjadi masalah adalah, diketemukannya Kitab nenek moyang para Vampir bangsawan dan darah murni. Ini masalalu, jika terkuak, masa depan akan goyah.

Dan tentunya, ini akan menjadi kejutan bagi Naruto. Karena Kitab ini satu paket dengan kalung _Speal_ _of_ _de_ _Coulombus, _dan jika mereka menemukan dan menyuruh Hiruko untuk menerjemahkannya, pasti yang menemukannya ada sangkut paut dengan orang atau Organisasi yang tengah Naruto incar. Dan itu akan jadi hal yang menarik untuk kedepannya.

Konan menyeringai setelah memberikan argumennya. ''Sekarang, beritahu kami, siapa atau Devisi mana yang menemukan Buku Kitab ini?''

Hiruko menelan ludah secara paksa, dengan keringat dingin dia membuka mulutnya.

~oOo~

''Tutu... Tutu...,'' seorang gadis tengah asyik dengan Laptopnya didalam kamar yang lumyan besar, dirasa cukup untuk dirinya sendiri. Jari tangan yang lentik itu dengan riang menekan tombol-tombol _Keyboard _yang entah kapan menjadi sarana _aktivasi_ baru perangkat _Piano_ _Portable_ pada Laptopnya, memainkan nada yang indah senada dengan parasnya yang cantik. Rambut merahnya dia gelung dengan tusuk Konde.

''Yahhh... Salah lagi,'' keluhnya seraya menatap _poin _yang melenceng dari target yang seharusnya bisa dia kalahkan.

Sara Seiyuu, gadis yang kini baru duduk dibangku SMA itu kini tengah tengkurap dikasur empuk miliknya, matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama _tutorial_ gerakan tangan yang seharusnya beberapa menit yang lalu dapat dia turuti, lagipula, dia sangat menyukai _One_ _Liness(Instrumental Music) _dari Toshiro Muda.

Matanya melirik lagi pada jam dinding, jam sekarang menunjukan pukul Satu lewat delapan. _Tapi_ _kenapa_ _Kakek_ _belum_ _juga _ _pulang?_ Batin Sara sambil menatap keluar jendela kaca yang tak tertutpi korden. Dapat dengan jelas matanya melihat kilatan petir yang menyambar dari dalam kamar, bahkan seberkas kilatan cahaya dari petir itu sempat menerangkan Kamarnya yang kini gelap kembali.

''Apa Kakek se-serius itu mengurusi proyeknya?'' Tanya Sara yang entah pada siapa, kini dia peluk Boneka Tedy Bear yang lumayan besar itu, hadiah ulang tahun dari Kakeknya setahun yang lalu.

Mengingat itu semua membuatnya tersenyum senang, karena hanya Kakeknya yang kini menjadi pengganti Orangtuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat dia masih duduk dibangku SD.

Dia peluk Boneka itu dengan erat. ''Semoga Kakek cepat pulang.'' Gumamnya sambil menatap photo dirinya dan Kakeknya yang tengah memakai _Kimono_ dan _Yukata_. Saat tahun baru lalu, dia dan Kakeknya merayakan tahun baru di Nagoya. Tempat yang indah untuk merayakan pergantian tahun walau tak semeriah Konoha dan Tokyo. Tapi itu cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakek, mendengar cerita tentang masalalu adalah segelintir dari sekian banyak yang dia senangi dari Kakeknya.

Terkadang dia merasa seperti anak daripada dianggap cucu oleh Kakeknya, walau persepsi anak dan cucu itu sendiri mendapat kasih sayang yang tak hingga dari yang bersangkutan. Dan itu membuat Sara jadi merasa enggan untuk melawan semua yang Kakeknya perintahkan.

Gemuruh dan petir diluar sana bagaikan teredam oleh sesuatu yang dia tidak pasti bisa mengingatnya, dia hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil menatap bingkai photo yang memuat gambar dirinya dan Kakek, jari-jari tangan yang lentik kini mulai bergerak perlahan, dengan perlahan pula dia mengusap photo itu seolah akan rapuh dan tergores bila dipaksakan dengan emosi yang labil.

Setidaknya, bagi Sara, Kakek adalah pahlawan hidupnya yang akan selalu dia sayangi setelah kedua orangtuanya yang lebih dulu pergi daripada Kakeknya.

''Sara sayang Kakek,'' gumam Sara dengan suara yang serak, dia gigit bibir bawahnya agar desakan isak itu tak terdengar. Air matanya mulai menganak sungai dipipi _chuby_nya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, ada sesosok bayangan berambut kuning jabrik sebahu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, mata yang senada dengan lautan dalam itu memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak-gerik gadis yang kini tengah menangis haru sambil tengkurap diatas kasur.

Bayangan itu memamerkan senyuman lembut. ''Jadi..., kau yang namanya Sara Seiyuu... Atau Uzumaki Sara?'' Ucap sesosok itu sebelum pergi darisana dengan tubuh yang seketika berubah menjadi asap yang tak kasat mata.

~oOo~

_Trankkk..._

''Huaghh...!''

_Dughh_...

Suara kaca pecah dan disusul dengan seseorang yang tergeletak lalu berubah menjadi abu seketika itu membuat seisi ruangan yang remang-remang itu menjadi heboh seketika. Pandangan mereka menatap iba pada sosok Vampir yang baru saja menjadi sasaran keganasan serangan yang tidak mereka ketahui asalnya.

_Cklek..._

Semua mata kini beralih pada suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kunci dari luar, nampaknya orang itu punya kunci cadangan.

Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik ditambah dengan pelindung dahi dan pelindung pipi memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai, lalu disusul seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat—yang sayangnya kulit pucat pemuda ini lebih pucat dari kulit mereka.

Pemuda yang sedari masuk tadi terus tersenyum, mengambil _inisiatif_ untuk melangkah maju kedepan. ''Selamat malam—err, maksud saya selamat 'pagi', Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona?'' ucapnya sambil menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan Diskotik ini, lalu melirik Arlojinya sekilas, lalu melirik lagi kumpulan Vampir yang sedang menatap mereka. ''Saatnya pembersihan,'' ucapnya dengan santai seraya menarik pedangnya yang tersemat dipunggung.

Semua mata kini beralih melihat kearah _Sticker _mungil yang melekat di dada bagian kiri orang-orang asing yang baru saja datang. Mata mereka menemukan tulisan seperti 'Devisi penyergapan dari Bumi dan Surga'.

Mata mereka kontan membelalak.

''ORGANISASI _HEAVEN_ _AND_ _EARTH!''_

Kontan saja, seluruh Vampir yang berada diruangan itu langsung berhamburan keberbagai arah, tak menentu, yang penting bisa kabur dari dua orang yang menjadi bagian Organisasi yang paling ditakuti itu.

Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk keluar dari pintu belakang dengan bergerombol, tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat seseorang membuka pintu.

Seseorang itu melongokkan kepalanya dibalik pintu.

''Apa ada masalah?'' Tanya laki-laki berambut biru namun dibagian kanan berwarna kuning yang kini mengenakan Syal berwarna hitam polos. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu menyeringai. ''Kita buat pertunjukan ini menjadi seru!'' Teriaknya sambil menerjang Vampir-Vampir yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Sai kini tengah kerepotan karena dikeroyok oleh beberapa Vampir bertubuh kekar yang nyatanya tidak berguna.

_Crashh..._

_Prankkk..._

Tendangan dan sabetan pedang Sai arahkan pada mereka yang mendekat, mata kelamnya tetap waspada pada daerah sekitar. Matanya dapat dengan jelas melihat Vampir dengan tubuh kekar berlari kearahnya sambil menenteng Linggis. Bukannya menghindar, Sai malah berlari kearah Vampir itu. Posisi pedang dia arahkan secara miring beberapa derajat kebawah tepat didepan wajahnya.

''Kubunuh kau _Vampire_ _Hunter!''_ Seru sang Vampir sambil melompat, membuat Sai juga ingin melompat dengan tinggi lompatan yang berbeda. Sai yang mendapati dirinya berada di bagian bawah, segera melangsungkan tendangan salto kearah perut sang Vampir.

_Buaghh..._

_Tranggg..._

''Begitu lebih baik 'kan?'' Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum saat melihat Vampir yang dia tendang dengan bersalto kini berubah menjadi abu sesaat sesudah tubuh sang Vampir menancap pada pedang Yugito.

Yugito balas tersenyum, namun senyum itu segera memudar saat matanya mendapati Samurai tangah berayun kearah leher Sai. Matanya seketika itu pula membelalak _horror._ ''SAIII! DIBELAKANG MU!''

Sai melirik sekilas kebelakang, dengan sigap dia berjongkok untuk menghindari sabetan pedang itu, dapat dengan jelas dia melihat bahwa tubuh pengguna pedang itu sedikit terhuyung kedepan karena kekuataan dorongan yang berlebihan. Dengan cepat Sai merubah posisinya yang tadi menunduk, menjadi bersalto dengan jarak beberapa centi dari tubuh sang Vampir, dengan sigap dia mengarahkan tendangan kedua kakinya kearah dada yang mengakibatkan sang Vampir terpental dan tersangkut pada kipas angin yang masih berputar dilangit-langit ruangan.

_Srrr..._

Dan Abu dari tubuh itu berterbangan disekeliling _teritorial_ Sai saat ini.

Sai hanya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menoleh menatap Yugito yang sedang menebaskan kedua pedangnya dengan cara berputar tapi dengan posisi kayang.

Yamato yang lagi bertarung itu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap _Junior_nya, alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat Sai yang hanya berdiri terdiam, lalu mengambil _inisiatif_ untuk berteriak. ''Hei! Sai! Jangan melamun!'' Seru Yamato sambil melemparkan berbagai _Kunai _kearah Vampir yang melarikan diri.

Yugito berbalik badan dengan mengamit _Pistol _yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah, tangan kiri yang memegang Pistol itu diarahkan tepat dimana Sai berdiri. ''Menunduk bodoh!'' Teriaknya sambil menarik pelatuk Pistol itu, mata kanannya menutup dengan dalih konsetrasi untuk membidik.

Sai tersentak, seketika itu dia terlungkup dilantai saat mendengar teriakan Yugito yang ditujukan padanya.

_Dorrr..._

Vampir yang tadi berlari kearah Sai kini tertahan saat peluru menembus dadanya. ''Ka-kalian, memang... Brengsek,'' gumam Vampir yang tadi sedang berlari kearah Sai dengan membawa bangku dari belakang, pegangan tangannya pada bangku itu melonggar...

_...Trakk_

_Buggg..._

Tubuh Vampir itu merosot jatuh dengan perlahan, matanya menatap Yugito dengan bengis. Dengan perlahan dia menunjukan jari tengahnya yang masih berdiri tegak diantara jari-jari lain yang tertekuk, lalu meludah.

Yugito menyeringai, namun sedikit merasa tersinggung. Tangan kirinya yang memegang Pistol kini dia arahkan pada kepala sang Vampir dengan sinar _laser_ yang menjadi penuntun titik fokus, mata kanannya masih menutup. ''Masih sempat untuk menghina ternyata.'' Gumam Yugito sambil menarik kembali pelatuk Pistolnya.

_Dorr..._

Barulah setelah peluru Pistol itu menembus kepala sang Vampir, tubuh itu tengkurap dilantai. Dan berubah menjadi habu dan berhamburan diudara.

Sai bangun dari posisinya yang tadi tengkurap, kini dia berdiri sambil memegang pedang _Kodachi_nya. Wajahnya yang tanpa _Ekspresi _itu menatap debu yang berhamburan lalu menoleh kearah Yugito. ''_Thank_'_s,''_ ucap Sai sambil tersenyum kembali, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar debu yang menempel berhamburan dari bahunya.

Yugito hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengedikan kedua bahunya, sedikit dia renggangkan otot lehernya lalu menatap Sai yang kebetulan menoleh menatapnya. ''Aku jadi ingin tau, dimana Naruto-_nii_ menemukanmu, dan bisa merekrutmu?'' Tanya Yugito seraya menyimpan kembali Pistol kesayangannya.

Sai yang tadi akan beranjak namun membatu seketika saat pertanyaan itu mengudara, bergema di ruangan yang kini sepi sesaat setelah misi mereka berhasil.

Dia menghela nafas keras yang patut disebut dengan dengusan. ''Dulu, Kakakku Sin satu sanggar dengan Ayahnya _Taichou._'' Jawab Sai sambil menunduk. ''Di sanggar itu, Kakakku sering berlatih _Capoeira _bersama Minato-_sama_. Karena sadar aku berbakat dalam beladiri bertarung ini, dia memberitahu Naruto-_Taichou_ agar merekrutku kedalam Devisi Penyergapan.'' Ucap Sai sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dari sekian banyak sejarah hidupnya, hanya itu kenangan yang begitu buruk baginya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa semuanya harus terjadi padanya, lalu dia menghela nafas berat.

Yugito yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sai mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama. ''Lalu?'' Tanyanya.

''Aku mengajukan satu syarat pada Naruto-_Taichou_,'' jawab Sai sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. ''Apabila Kakakku dirawat sampai sembuh, aku akan masuk dalam Organisasinya yang dulu masih bernama _Sword_ _of_ _Heaven_—yang kini diganti menjadi _Heaven_ _and_ _Earth_—yang kata Minato-_sama_ untuk membasmi para Vampir,''

''Lantas, kenapa kau bisa percaya?'' Tanya Yugito seraya memasukan Pedangnya kedalam sarungnya, dia melirik Sai sekilas sebelum dia beralih menatap Gedung sebelah yang bersebelahan dengan Gedung yang kini menjadi kosong melompong sesaat setelah mereka membersihkan 'kuman-kuman'nya.

Sai terdiam beberapa saat. ''Kakakku—bukan! maksudku Naruto-_Taichou _menerima syarat yang aku ajukan. Tapi...,''

Alis Yugito terangkat sebelah saat ucapan Sai menggantung.

''Kakakku diketemukan tewas kehabisan darah tanpa luka di kamar inapnya sehari sebelum diperbolehkan oleh Dokter untuk pulang,'' jawab Sai dengan bahu yang bergetar, dia sudah tidak peduli diejek Yugito sebagai Cowok cengeng, toh ini mengenai perasaan yang lama dia pendam. ''Sehari setelah pemakaman, Naruto-_Taichou _bilang kalau yang datang menyerang adalah...,''

''Hmmm?''

''Zanbato Mikazuki, dia aku maafkan karena dia telah tertular semacam radiasi _vectrum_ yang membuatnya menjadi hilang ingatan seketika dan merubahnya menjadi orang yang haus darah, namun bukan menjadi Vampir. Tapi, setelah itu, Zanbato akhirnya tewas—gugur—saat perburuan Vampir Dua tahun yang lalu.'' Jawab Sai sambil menghela nafas berat yang lebih tepat disebut dengusan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yugito terdiam beberapa saat, memang, dari data _book _yang berhasil dia _Hack,_ Zanbato Mikazuki itu lebih mirip seperti pecandu Narkoba ketimbang anggota yang sigap. Tapi jangan pernah remehkan keloyalannya atau kesetiaannya dalam Organisasi _Heaven_ _and_ _Earth_. Laki-laki itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa sosok Anggota harus peduli pada anggota yang lain, dan Zanbato pun hampir kehilangan nyawanya demi menolong Devisi _medis_ dan Devisi pengintaian yang pada saat itu tengah terkepung koloni Vampir saat perburuan Vampir pada tahap periode pertama, yang mengakibatkan putra semata wayang Danzo itu koma selama sebulan lebih.

Dan anehnya, laki-laki itupun rela menyerang ayahnya sendiri saat sang Ayah dituduh menjadi dalang penyelundupan Narkoba ke Indonesia secara besar-besaran. Yang pada akhirnya meminta maaf karena tuduhan itu melenceng jauh.

Dan Zanbato yang dia kenal dekat, tidak ada bedanya dengan paman Uchiha Itachi, yaitu Uchiha Obito, orang yang setia kawan.

_Trappp-trapp..._

_Kriettt..._

Kedua pemuda yang tengah terdiam dengan bermacam pemikiran itu menoleh kearah suara pintu dengan alis yang terangkat.

Dari cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk melewati jendela kaca yang kini sudah pecah dapat mereka lihat seseorang tengah melongok kedalam ruangan dimana mereka tengah mengobrol.

Yamato melongok kedalam ruangan yang kini sunyi, dan matanya mendapati dua _Junior_nya tengah menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat. Dia tersenyum dengan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, matanya menyipit. ''Sebaiknya kita segera kembali,'' ucapnya.

Sai melirik Yugito sekilas begitu pula dengan yang dilirik, mereka secara bersamaan mengedikan kedua bahu lalu berjalan menghampiri Yamato yang kini tengah bersiul-siul riang di balik pintu seraya bersandar.

''Jangan bersiul seperti itu _Sensei!_''

''Dasar bocah!''

''Apa kau bilang? Dasar Pinochio-_Sensei!_''

''Gahhh... Bocah berkepribadian ganda!''

''_Kusooo..._ _Suiton:_ _Suiryudan_ _no_ _Jutsu!_''

''_Ninpou:_ _Chouju_ _giga!_''

Singgg...

...

...

...

''Gyaaa... AMPUNNN SAIIII!''

~oOo~

_wiww_-_wiwiww_-_wiwiww..._

''Pengejaran berakhir di sebuah Kastil tua di barat daya Kota Kumogakure, segera minta bantuan unit darat!'' Ucap seorang Polisi pada sebuah _walky_ _talky _yang terdapat pada mobilnya.

Bebunyian macam _sirene _bergema dihutan sekitar Kastil tua itu, memecah kesunyian saat sekelompok Polisi menggunakan mobil memasuki daerah yang terlihat menyeramkan tersebut.

Beberapa Polisi memilih untuk turun dari mobil dengan membawa sebuah senter dan sebuah pistol untuk menyisir daerah sekitar sebelum unit bantuan datang. Beberapa dari mereka masih sibuk dengan obrolannya mengenai orang yang mereka kejar, yang sialnya malah memasuki kawasan anti keramaian macam Kastil yang berumur ratusan tahun tersebut.

Seorang Polisi dengan santai memberikan laporan melewati _E_-_mail_ untuk markas pusat. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar _Desktop_ Laptop yang menampilkan semacam tulisan laporan.

Temannya yang berada disamping kanannya kini tengah memperhatikan sekitar dari tempatnya menyetir, dapat dia lihat kalau akar sudah memanjang dan ada beberapa sebagian yang melingkari tiang pondasi. Kaca dengan model ala Belanda kuno itu buram bahkan ada yang pecah dibeberapa bagian, sinar mobilnya sedikit menggangu namun dapat dia lihat kalau rekannya yang sedang menyisir daerah sekitar sedang memeriksa daerah semak-semak.

~oOo~

Sebuah Helikopter tengah melayang di udara kota Tokyo, sedikit meliuk karena tinggi penerbangan yang rendah namun berusaha untuk tidak menabrak gedung-gedung yang mencakar langit.

''Kau lihat yang disana?'' Tunjuk seseorang pada sebuah gedung. ''Disana kurasa tempat awal kejadian perkara.''

Laki-laki yang tengah ber_manuver_ itu sedikit melirik arah tunjuk rekannya, tangannya kemudian mengarahkan _Joystick _kekanan untuk mengalihkan sinar senter untuk menerangi arah tunjuk temannya, dapat dia lihat sebuah jendela kaca gedung yang pecah.

''Itu buruk sekali,'' gumamnya, lalu perhatiannya beralih pada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Matanya memperhatikan huruf-huruf disana dengan seksama namun menyeringai setelahnya. ''Pesan diterima, segera mengirim unit bantuan, dan segera menuju lokasi.'' Ucapnya setelah membaca pesan yang masuk.

Temannya sedikit melirik namun hanya sesaat, saat dia melirik gedung yang tadi dia tunjuk, dan menghela nafas.

~oOo~

Naruto sendiri tidak tau harus memulainya darimana, suasana gedung dengan _Architect_ Belanda kuno ini benar-benar suram dan lembab. Jaring laba-laba ada dimana-mana, sebagian balok penyangga atap ada yang terlihat terjatuh dan tergeletak di tangga menuju lantai dua.

Matanya lalu tertuju pada sebuah patung seseorang yang sedang disalib dengan bermahkota sebuah akar berduri yang membuat kepala patung itu terlihat berdarah, kain-kain untuk menutupi auratnya terlihat sedikit melonggar, benar-benar sebuah pahatan patung yang sempurna.

Dan Naruto bukannya tidak tau patung apa itu, hanya saja dia tidak tau kapan patung itu dijual dan siapa yang membuat patung itu? Rasanya aneh saja melihat patung yang sebegitu sempurnanya namun sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun silam.

_Tap-tap-tap..._

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki gedung Kastil ini lebih jauh, matanya melihat sebuah _symbol _mata satu yang dengan sempurna terpahat pada kusen pintu yang terlihat terbuka. Dan kini, jadilah Naruto berada didalam sebuah kamar yang begitu luas, dia sempat menganga saat memasuki ruangan ini. Mungkin dia akan membeli rumah besar nanti, dan mendesainnya seperti kamar ini.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah photo usang yang sepertinya tidak pernah berpindah dari tempatnya, karena penasaran maka Naruto mendekati meja rias itu untuk melihat lebih jelas sebuah photo yang bingkai kacanya terdapat banyak debu.

Sebelum mengambil photo itu mata Naruto dapat dengan buram melihat bayangannya dikaca itu, syal merahnya sedikit kotor karena debu, bajunya turut terkena jaring laba-laba yang menempel. Lalu matanya beralih pada bingkai photo itu.

Setelah memastikan bingkai photo yang berumur ratusan tahun itu dengan cermat, dia sedikit mengusap debunya dan meniupnya.

Maka, sebuah gambar seorang gadis dengan gaun ala bangsawan Jerman kuno itu terpampang dengan jelas dimata Naruto. Digambar itu, gambar wanita itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan dengan aksen bunga Origami yang tersemat di bagian kiri telinganya, wanita dengan rambut biru itu sedang terduduk di kusen jendela dengan _point_ _of_ _view _yang diambil dari bawah bagian depan sang wanita dekat dengan kaki kanannya menggantung lemas, matanya menatap keluar jendela namun dapat dipastikan mata itu tengah menatap sinar bulan karena bayangan dan sinar yang memang khas dengan sinar bulan terlihat jelas di photo ini. Rambutnya dia ikal dibagian poni dengan rambutnya yang menyampai pinggul.

Satu kata yang Naruto dapat dari perawakan dan dari sudut pandang photo itu.

''_Perfect._'' Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar namun penuh dengan kekaguman. ''_Angel_ yang tepat untuk latar yang terkesan unik, ditambah dengan _pose_ yang pas dengan terduduk di kusen jendela, menarik.'' Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menilai photo itu, namun sepertinya ada yang dia lupakan, photo ini...,

... Dan mata Naruto terbelalak seketika saat menyadarinya.

1) photo ini terlihat dibuat ratusan tahun lalu dengan tanggal yang tercantum pada bagian belakang bingkai kaca photo, tahun 1009{sedangkan sekarang tahun 2012}.

2) jika ini sebuah lukisan, pasti kertasnya adalah _kanvas, _bukan sebuah kertas yang sering dijadikan untuk meng-_print _sebuah photo dari _printer._

3) dan jika ini arsiran bayangannya, kenapa terasa begitu halus dan lembut? Bahkan tidak ada kasar-kasarnya untuk sebuah hasil lukisan.

Dan dari pengamatan yang diatas, apa mungkin ini sebuah lukisan?

Dengan cepat Naruto menekan sebuah tombol mini pada bagian _Earphone_-nya. Matanya melirik sekitar dengan seksama dan waspada.

_''Yes? Code please?''_

''Nodoka-san, ini aku Naruto. Segera kirim Devisi penyergapan dan Devisi pengintaian, sekarang!'' Ucap Naruto dengan agak berteriak, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Baju khas ala tentara angkatan darat tanpa helm dan tanpa coretan wajah itu terasa memanaskan tubuhnya untuk menambah _eksistensi_ keringat yang mengucur.

_''Naruto-sama? Ah, Baiklah, akan segera saya beritahu!'' _

''Sebaiknya segera, dan ... Kau yang terbaik,'' ucap Naruto sambil kembali menekan tombol yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. ''Iruka-_san_, cegah mereka untuk memasuki gedung Kastil ini!'' Ucap Naruto.

_''Naruto? Ini kau? Baiklah, biar aku urus mereka yang berada diluar.''_

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar suara 'tangan kanan'nya yang cepat tanggap disaat yang seperti ini, namunp senyum itu memudar seketika saat tubuhnya menerima sebuah suhu yang dingin kentara hingga menerbangkan syalnya.

Naruto membeku seketika saat hawa dingin yang berbeda itu menyentuh permukaan seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tubuh itu seakan tanpa pakaian. Dengan posisi tubuh dan tangan yang masih menekan tombol mini pada _earphone, _naruto melirik kesana kemari dengan seksama. Sedikit banyak dia menyesal karena tidak berpesan pada Nodoka untuk memberitahu tim yang akan datang untuk membawa pedangnya. Dan kini, hanya sebuah pistol _Diamond_ _blood _laras pendek dan jenis Pistol Magnum didalam saku celana _baggy_nya.

Dan kini, dia berani bersumpah kalau Vampir yang memiliki hawa ini tengah berada dilantai dua tepat diatasnya. Dan dengan perlahan, Naruto melirik ganggan Pistol itu, dan melirik Vampir yang masih menatapnya dengan datar lewat tembus pandang dari lantai dua.

_Dorrr..._

Dan yang akhirnya ditembak Naruto hanyalah angin dan langit-langit dari papan yang bolong, kemana perginya Vampir itu tidak dia ketahui, pasalnya hawa dingin tadi sudah lenyap seketika.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras seraya meremas rambutnya. ''Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku sampai lupa membawa pedang?'' Ucap Naruto seraya meremas rambutnya, namun kemudian dia beralih menatap sesuatu yang lebih mirip peti mati dari pada lemari yang tengah terletak di hadapan ranjang yang usam.

Sesaat Naruto membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap pintu kamar yang masih membuka sejak dia memasuki kamar milik gadis dalam—entahlah, itu sebenarnya photo atau lukisan. Naruto sedikit banyak menduga bahwa Kastil ini sudah tidak dihuni sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Namun segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu beralih menatap peti itu, alis Naruto terangkat sebelah karena penasaran. Dengan berat hati, pemilik _gen_ Namikaze Minato itu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Naruto juga bingung, kenapa dia seolah-olah pernah melihat Kastil ini sebelumnya. Bayangan dalam mimpi mengenai sebuah Kastil besar dan megah ditengah hutan itu selalu menghantuinya, tapi perbedaan Kastil yang di dalam mimpi dan yang tengah dia jelajahi ini hanya berbeda arsitekturnya saja.

Dalam langkah sunyinya menuju ruang tengah, Naruto melihat banyak lukisan yang terpampang di dinding lorong yang dia lewati. Mulai dari paras orang Asia dan Eropa terpampang dengan jelas didalam sebuah lukisan.

Lampu gantung yang berada dilangit-langit lorong sudah tidak layak pungsi lagi dengan dipenuhi jaring laba-laba.

Dan anehya, kenapa ada lampu gantung? Kastil ini dibuat ratusan tahun lalu, bahkan listrikpun belum ditemukan oleh Michael Faraday pada jamannya. Dan nyatanya, semua yang ada disini menjatuhkan segalanya mengenai masalalu yang kuno dan tentu saja ini membuktikan keunggulan daya pikir manusia pada masa lampau yang selalu di cap kuno, bahwa pada abad berdirinya Kastil ini, pastilah lampu atau listrik sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah.

Ini benar-benar aneh!

Dan sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah laki-laki macam _detective _yang akan memecahkan segala rahasia masa ini maupun masalalu dengan otak mereka, karena Naruto bukanlah laki-laki seperti itu.

Bergelut dengan Pemikirannya tanpa sadar membawa Naruto keruang tengah dengan cepat, entah sadar atau tidak, tapi pikirannya selalu membuatnya tanpa sadar melangkah dengan cepat.

''Hmmm... Selamat datang, _Foxy_ _soul,_''

Naruto terbelalak kaget, dengan segera dia mencari asal suara, dan disana, didepan tangga atas, Vampir dengan setelan jas hitam polos ditambah setangkai Mawar yang tersemat disaku bajunya, tengah menatap Naruto dengan datar namun senyumannya terkembang.

Alis Naruto bertaut, sepertinya dia pernah melihat Vampir itu. ''Siapa kau?''

Vampir itu tertawa lepas dengan sarkatis, dia begitu menikmati tawanya sampai mendongak. ''Ahahaha... Sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa? Seingatku kau tidak pernah lupa dengan paras adikku yang kau bunuh,'' Dan tawanya mereda seketika dengan diganti pandangan bengis, mata merahnya menunjukan pupil melintang layak pupil mata kucing.

Suhu ruang tengah Kastil itu mendingin seketika dengan hembusan nafas Naruto yang terlihat, lampu gantung yang berada dilangit-langit itu sedikit bergoyang akibat ulah angin, korden berkibaran.

Naruto menyeringai. ''Adikmu?'' Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. ''Hooo... Jadi kau yang berhasil lolos saat perburuanku yang pertama? Mengesankan kau bisa lolos,'' ujar Naruto seraya memeriksa isi amunisi Pistolnya, terdapat gambar baterai yang dimana isinya mengalami sekarat, disebelahnya terdapat gambar angka...

..._ 'Sial! Tinggal 20 persen,' _batin Naruto.

Inilah yang kadang Naruto tidak suka dengan Pistol buatan Kabuto, pasalnya, ini Pistol hampir sama dengan _Handphone. _Walau pada nyatanya tidak perlu lagi membeli atau memasok amunisi, tapi senjata itu rentan untuk digunakan dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama.

Dan hanya ada satu lagi Pistolnya yang tidak memakai _teknology_ laser seperti _Diamond_ _blood _yang kini dia pegang.

Vampire itu hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang tengah memilah senjata yang mana yang akan dia gunakan untuk melawan dia yang kini hanya terdiam. Mata merahnya dapat gambaran baru, yakni Naruto telah menentukan bahwa senjata Pistol warna hitam polos yang dia genggam, sementara Pistol yang tadi dia simpan.

''Sudah selesai memilah?'' tanya sang Vampir seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto mendongak kembali, kini dengan pandangan datar. ''Kau tidak sabar? Astaga! Kau sangat menginginkannya, ya?'' Tanya Naruto seraya memasukan beberapa butir peluru, sedikit menutup mata kirinya untuk mengetes titik fokus.

''Yah, aku memang sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuhmu,'' jawab Vampir itu seraya menunjukan taringnya yang panjang.

Naruto menyeringai dengan mata yang kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah. ''Kita lihat, kau, atau aku yang menyusul adikmu.'' Ucap Naruto seraya membidik Vampir itu dengan santai.

_Dorrr..._

Dan tembakan pertama meleset. Hanya mengenai sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung disana dan mengenai tepat pada mata kanan sang gambar.

_Slekk_

''Kau boleh lolos sekarang, tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya,'' ucap Naruto seraya mengisi amunisi lagi, kemudian dia melangkah lagi dengan tenang, mata kanannya menutup lagi dengan tangan kanan yang memegang Pistol dia todongkan kedepan, tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan.

_Dorrr..._

_Trangg.._

''Hahaha... Kau bahkan tidak mengenaiku, menyerempetpun tidak,''

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar suara itu, dapat dia lihat bayangan seseorang didinding yang merupakan berasal dari bagian belakang.

''Kau ingin bermain?'' Tanya Naruto seraya menuju kebelakang mengejar Vampir tadi dengan Pistol yang masih tetap pada fokus. Setelah melewati anak tangga dan sedikit turun kebawah.

_Dorrr..._

''Heh? Bagaimana rasanya?'' Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum sinis pada Vampir darah murni yang tangan kanannya terkena tembakan Naruto.

''Huh? Begini saja tidak ada apa-apanya,'' ucapnya seraya menjilat darahnya yang hitam pekat, tubuh bagian depannya tidak terlihat, yang terlihat hanya kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah terang. Vampir itu sedikit sempoyongan dengan tangan kiri yang memegang bahu kanannya yang tertembak. ''Kau tidak ada apa-apanya.'' Ucapnya seraya mengigit jemarinya.

_Dorr... Dor... Dor.._

Tembakan demi tembakan Naruto lepaskan pada Vampir yang dengan gesitnya berkelit, sedikit menunduk dan sedikit bersalto. Berlari dan berakhir dengan bersembunyi dibalik meja.

''Ini tidak bagus, kau tau apa?'' Tanya Naruto seraya mengisi Pistolnya.

_Buaghh..._

Sadar atau tidak, Naruto terpental keluar ruangan oleh sebuah tinju yang berhasil membuat pipinya seketika meninggalkan ruam merah.

_Braakkk..._

_Pranggg_

''Ugh...,'' erang Naruto seraya memegang kepalanya, kini dia tepat berada didepan jendela kaca, matanya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum bau anyir memberitahunya bahwa darah mengintip dibibirnya.

Vampir dengan setelan yang sama melangkah santai keluar ruangan dengan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. ''Seharusnya kau sadar, nak. di sni 'kandang' kami.'' Ucapnya dengan sedikit mengurut tinjunya yang berhasil menghantam pipi Naruto, matanya menatap laki-laki pirang dihadapannya dengan tenang. ''Tidak seperti yang aku dengar.''

''Terkadang, kau tidak harus mempercayai rumor...,'' gumam Naruto seraya berdiri, dia usap darah yang mengalir keluar. ''Tapi akan aku buat itu bukan cuma rumor,'' ucapnya seraya mengisi pistolnya. ''Kaupun tidak ada artinya bagi Vampir diluar sana.''

''Huh? Yang benar saja bocah, kalian yang akan kami buat jadi tidak berarti.'' Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar. ''Mhh... Ini harum sekali,''

''_I_ _Know_ _that,''_ ucap Naruto. ''_But...You_ _know_ _what_? Kau terlihat seperti sampah yang menumpuk di tongnya di pembuangan akhir.'' Ucap Naruto seraya menodongkan Pistol _Diamond_ _Blood_nya.

_Zinnng..._ _Doorrr!_

_Buarrr..._

''Hey, kau! Kau bisa merusak Kastil ini tau!'' Seru Vampir yang tadi tertembak pada bahunya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto dengan sinis. ''Kau tamat, nak!'' Serunya seraya mengeluarkan Pistolnya.

_Dorrr..._

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, tubuhnya terasa kaku dengan nyeri pada bagian dada. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat seperti patung tanpa ada pergerakan yang pasti, entah kenapa semua yang Vampir itu lihat bukanlah orang yang mestinya dia tembak.

''**Andai aku jadi kau, aku sudah akan menembak sejak tadi.**''

Dan mata kedua Vampir itu membelalak seketika saat sadar yang ditembak itu bukanlah sosok yang mereka tembak beberapa saat yang lalu, Vampir yang memegang Pistol itu menegang seketika saat sadar suara itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Vampir yang mengenakan masker anti debu dengan dua tabung itu mengerutkan alisnya.

_Flashback: on._

Beberapa saat sebelum penembakan, Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu menatap kedepan dengan sinis. Nafasnya sedikit menderu, kemudian dia usap bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah itu.

Entah kedua Vampir itu sadar atau tidak, mata Naruto tidaklah merah darah seperti sebelumnya. Mata itu kini berubah menjadi warna hitam yang pekat kentara, tidak ada lagi pupil maupun kornea mata yang berwarna putih atau pupil yang berwarna biru, yang ada hanya warna hitam, pekat dan kelam.

_Flashback: Off._

_'Jadi begitu, matanya mampu melakukan simulasi dan pemindahan kesadaran pada serangan Genjutsu secara bersamaan dengan tingkat keberhasilan 90% tanpa diketahui oleh seorangpun, pantas saja.' _Batin Vampir yang mengenakan masker, matanya memperhatikan gera-gerik Naruto dengan seksama.

''**Bagaimana dengan bahumu? Apa ingin yang lebih sakit lagi?**'' Tanya Naruto dengan nada serak yang kentara, dapat dia lihat bahu Vampir yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam ini berjengit tanpa tau harus bagaimana. ''**Kita buat ini dengan cepat. **''

_crasss..._

Dan tangan yang memiliki kuku panjang itu sukses menembus tubuh Vampir yang berada didepan, mata Vampir itu membelalak seketika dibuatnya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak dengan rasa sakit yang terlampau melejit membuatnya membatu kaku seketika.

''**Kau Vampir darah murni yang menyedihkan,... Sora.**'' Ucap Naruto seraya menarik kembali tangannya yang menembus tubuh Sora dari belakang, tubuh yang berada didepannya ini seketika itu juga rubuh dengan perlahan.

Vampir yang mengenakan masker itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat. ''Dia, akan lebih mengerikan bila dengan mata itu,'' gumamnya seraya berbalik badan namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu depan terbuka dengan lebar.

Sekelompok orang berdiri di direksi yang sedikit terkena cahaya bulan, tubuh mereka yang rata-rata mengenakan pakaian ala _Ninja_ membuat Vampir itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kokyuu, mata gadis itu tidak bisa lepas ketika melihat tangan Naruto menembus tubuh Vampir itu dengan ganas seolah tiada ampun. ''Itu pasti sakit sekali,'' gumam Kokyuu seraya bergidik.

Naruto menoleh, menatap sekelompok orang yang datang dengan santai. Namun matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu berkilat saat menatap Vampir yang mengenakan masker itu.

''**Kau mau kemana, Hanzou?**'' Tanya Naruto seraya menyeringai.

Hanzou turut menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto. ''Ingin memastikan kau sudah sehebat apa, tapi...,''

''**Lalu?**'' Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Hanzou, syalnya sedikit berkibar saat angin masuk.

Vampir itu tercekat seketika saat Naruto tidak terlihat didepan mata, dengan panas tubuh Naruto dia mampu memprediksi kalau bocah itu tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, yang pastinya menjadi daerah nyaman untuk menyerangnya tanpa mampu untuk bertolak.

~oOo~

''Suara tembakan apa itu tadi?'' Tanya Kepala kepolisian pada seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari belakang Kastil.

Polisi itu hanya menghela nafas sejenak, matanya melirik Iruka yang sedang bersandar pada sisi mobil. Lalu kembali menatap sosok yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, aku terkejut karena terlalu fokus hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja aku menembak rusa.'' Jawabnya seraya menyimpan Pistolnya kembali.

Iruka hanya menghela nafas lega tanpa sosok di depannya ini ketahui, matanya sempat beradu pandang dengan Polisi tadi.

Kepala kepolisian itu menoleh keatas, alisnya berkerut. Lalu menoleh kearah Iruka yang sedang menatap bulan. ''Kau lihat apa itu tadi?'' Tanyanya seraya mendongak lagi untuk memastikan bahwa pandangannya tidaklah salah.

Iruka hanya memasang wajah seolah tanpa melihat segerombol orang yang baru saja melompat menyebrang ke Kastil melalui pohon yang sama tinggi dengan bagian lantai dua. Lalu dia menoleh menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya. ''Tidak, Pak!'' Jawabnya.

''Status?''

''Suhu panas dan pergerakan di dalam sudah kami atasi, namun dari sensor yang kami pasang, belum ada atau tepatnya tidak ada orang di dalam sana.'' Jawab Iruka mantap tanpa menoleh, dia menghela nafas. ''Dia berhasil lolos lagi,'' gumam Iruka untuk menambah dramatis akting yang dia buat agar orang disebelahnya tertipu muslihat.

Iruka sedikit mengusap wajahnya _frustasi, _dia lepas ikat rambutnya. _'Kulakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan Naruto-taichou,' _batin Iruka seraya mendongak kembali.

~oOo~

''**Apa** **yang** **kau** **lakukan** **di** **sini**?'' Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Hanzou. Laki-laki tujuh belas tahun itu mondar mandir dibelakang Hanzou dengan menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, tangan kiri dia lipat didepan dada, kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Naight menatap Hanzou dengan pandangan datar, sedikit banyak dia kenal dengan Vampir yang mengenakan masker _metalic _ngejreng di depannya ini. Matanya memperhatikan dengan jelas gerak-gerik Vampir darah murni yang tengah berkeringat dingin itu.

Yamato yang pipinya masih kebiruan karena diserang Sai hanya diam disamping Naight, dia sedikit mengerutu namun berhenti saat mereka menatapnya dengan _deathglare _yang cukup untuk membuat anak kecil menangis hingga pipis dicelana.

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa peduli dengan hasil karyanya yang menghiasi pipi Yugito dan Yamato yang bungkam sejak sedetik yang lalu.

Kokyuu yang berdiri paling depan hanya terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang ditujukan untuk Vampir yang bernama Hanzou, hei! Ini akan jadi menarik karena Naruto tidak akan langsung membunuh, dan gadis ini menyeringai kemenangan.

Sementara itu Hanzou hanya mematung seketika akibat totokan saraf yang Naruto berikan pada lehernya. Hanya matanya yang menatap gelisah kesana-kemari.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, mata hitamnya yang berkilat tajam itu menatap Hanzou agak lama. ''**Ohya**, **aku** **hampir** **lupa**.'' Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk jidatnya, kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Hanzou sedikit terhuyung dan menghela nafas lega. ''**Jawab**!'' Tuntut Naruto dengan nada datar.

Hanzou hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mendongak dan menghela nafas. ''Apa penting bagimu?''

Naruto berhenti dari gerakannya yang mondar mandir. Menoleh sejenak pada Hanzou yang mendongak. ''**Apa** **itu** **artinya** **kau** **ingin** **jawaban** **dariku?**'' Tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mondar-mandir lagi. Dengan sedikit hentakan, Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di dekat Hanzou hanya dengan jarak beberapa _centi. _''**Dengar** **Kakek** **tua**, **aku** **tidak** **akan** **segan** **melakukan** **totokan** **itu** **lagi**, **dengan** **tubuhmu** **yang** **kaku**, **akan** **aku** **lempar** **pada** **Harimau** **peliharanku** **dan** **itu** **akan** **membuat** **mereka** **kenyang**. **Kau** **tau?** **Gigitan** **mereka** **tidak** **seburuk** **itu**.'' Ucap Naruto tepat di telinga Hanzou dengan bisikan yang berdeisis.

Hanzou berkeringat dingin sejenak namun menyeringai. ''Ohya, kau ingin Harimau mu itu juga tertular?''

Naruto menyeringai. ''**Yang tadi** **aku** **bohong,** **aku** **tidak** **punya** **Harimau.** **Tapi** **aku** **punya** _**game**_**yang** **lebih** **asik**, **kau** **ingin** **tau?**'' Tanya Naruto seraya memegang kepala Hanzou, membuat gerakan seolah-olah Hanzou menginginkan jawabannya dengan anggukan yang Naruto buat. Naruto berbisik lagi. ''**Kau** **ingin** **main** '**baling** **bambu'**.''

''Oke lupakan, kau ingin jawabannya?'' Tanya Hanzou balik.

''**Katakan**!'' Perintah Naruto dengan nada datar.

''Aku kemari, karena akan menemui seseorang yang berhasil menemukan kalung _Speal_ _of_ _de_ _Coulombus,_''

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika, dia menoleh cepat dengan wajah yang berbinar. ''**Aha!**'' Sentak Naruto seraya menjentikan kedua jarinya. ''**Jawaban** **itu** **yang** **ingin** **aku** **dengar**,'' seru Naruto dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

Hanzou hanya menghela nafas. ''Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa orang ini,'' ucapnya yang pasti membuat langkah Naruto berhenti dan mematung. Dia berbalik badan menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. ''Namun akan aku beritahu sedikit bocoran siapa orang ini.'' Ucapnya seraya menatap cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, dia mulai berpikir untuk membawa Shikaku dalam misi ini yang sepertinya terlalu banyak teka-teki, jujur saja, dia paling malas berurusan dengan hal yang seperti ini. Namun juga bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memecahkan misterinya.

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas, lalu tangan kirinya bergerak merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan Pistol Diamond Blood dan sebentar melirik batrenya, masih bisa untuk menembak sepuluh kali, sedikit memompanya, lalu membidik Hanzou tanpa merubah posisi berdiri. Berdiri menghadap jendela, namun tangan kiri menodong Hanzou yang membelakanginya.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu berkilat karena cahaya bulan. ''**Katakan**, **atau** **panas** **laser** **ini 'menggores'** **tubuhmu.**'' Ucap Naruto seraya mendongak.

Gigi Hanzou bergemeletuk. ''Jangan se-enteng itu menodongkan senjata, bocah,'' ucapnya. ''Aku tidak bisa menyebut nama orangnya, itu karena lidahku disegel agar semua tentangnya tidak terbongkar.''

''**Lalu?**'' Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit melirik malas kearah kiri, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanpa peduli angin malam yang mengibarkan Syal merah tua miliknya. ''**Apa** **aku** **akan** **percaya?**''

Alis Vampir keturunan darah murni itu sedikit mengkerut. ''Dengar bocah, itu Kitab kami, kami akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengincarnya,'' ucap Hanzou dengan sedikit bersiaga. ''Dengan kata lain, kami melindungi Kitab ini dengan nyawa kami.''

''**Dengan** **membiarkan** **seseorang** **membawanya** **kemari** **setelah** **disalin?**'' Tanya Naruto, laki-laki itu sedikit mendecih. ''**Kau** **Tau?** **Kalung** **itu** **dan** **Kitab** _Azzuraecoss_ _Cospilatus_ **satu paket**, **lepas** **satu**, **yang** **lainpun** **pasti** **lepas**.''

''Aku tau bocah, namun dengan orang itu, kita bisa mengetahui darimana dan bagaimana caranya menemukan Kitab ini melalui otaknya.'' Sengit Hanzou dengan sedikit berteriak.

''**Mengagumkan**, **sayangnya** **aku** **bukan** **kalian** **yang** **hobi** **memakan** **dan** **meminum** **darah** **manusia**.'' Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai. ''**Dan** **bilbang** **padaku**, **siapa** **yang** **menyuruhmu** **datang** **kemari!**''

''Begini saja Naruto...,''

''Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menjawab, apa susahnya, sih!'' Bentak Naruto yang kini sudah jengkel dengan Hanzou yang memperlambat waktu. Dia memompa senjata itu sejenak lalu membidik kaki kanan Hanzou.

**Ziinnggg**...

**Dorrr**...

''Argghhhh!''

''NARUTOOO.''

''NII-SAANNN!''

''Ta-Taichou.''

Semua yang ada disana kontan terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menembak kaki Hanzou hingga membuat Vampir itu jatuh bersimpuh dengan kaki yang kini mengalami luka parah tepat dibawah lutut. Hanzou dengan nafas yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk bangkit namun nyeri dibagian kaki membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

Naight mengeretakan giginya karena ulah Naruto yang dengan serampangan menembak. ''Bisakah kau bersaba...''

_Dorrr_...

Naight membeku seketika saat senjata dengan amunisi laser panas itu melewati pipi putihnya dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti, panas dari laser itu dapat dia rasakan dipipinya karena jarak yang terlalu dekat namun meleset. Gadis itu sedikit menelan ludah lalu dia mendongak. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sepasang sayap putih tengah mengepak di punggung Naruto, sepasang tanduk juga turut eksis disana. Mata Naruto tidaklah lagi hitam kelam namun kini berganti menjadi biru yang menjadi pengganti warna hitam mata Naruto, taring yang memanjang itu turut nampak.

''I-itu...,'' gumam Naight.

_Flashback: on._

Nagiht sedikit menyamankan duduknya di bangku yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, dia sedikit melirik teh yang tadi ditawarkan oleh Madara. Matanya kini beralih pada Madara yang tengah mengahampirinya dengan senyum yang terkembang.

''Sudah lama sekali sejak kau pergi dari Jepang,''

Naight sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. ''Yah... Seperti itulah,'' jawab gadis itu seraya menyesap teh. ''Bagaimana kabarmu?''

''Tetap seperti ini saja sudah cukup,'' jawab Madara seraya duduk dibangku itu, sedikit dia taruh tongkatnya di lantai lalu menghela nafas. ''Ada apa?'' Tanya Madara.

Naight memberikan senyuman yang dipastikan Madara kalau yang-kau-seperti-tidak-tau-saja.

''Mengenai Naruto?''

''Yep.''

Vampir tetua MoonBlack itu sedikit menghela nafas, mata merah dengan tanda tiga koma itu menatap langit gelap disana. ''Bocah itu sudah bisa mengendalikan _Kyuubi_ _no_ _youko_ dalam dirinya dengan sedikit pertikaian tentunya.'' Ucap Madara seraya menyesap tehnya lalu bersandar.

Naight terbelalak namun dengan segera keterkejutan itu digantikan senyum manis. ''Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu padanya.''

Madara hanya mengangguk dengan senyum. ''Sedikit bangga pada bocah itu, namun...''

''Na-namun?''

''Ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang lebih mengerikan dari _Kyuubi_ _no_ _ktsune_,''

Alis Naight sedikit mengkerut saat mendengarnya, dia jujur sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Madara barusan. ''Apa maksudmu?'' Tanyanya dengan sedikit tanda tanya besar yang terselip di ucapannya.

Madara sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Aku juga kurang tau, tapi dari informasi yang para _Elf_ berikan padaku. Mereka menanamkan sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk melindungi bocah itu dari siapapun bahkan dariku.'' Ucap Madara seraya meneguk tehnya tanpa peduli dengan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya yang tengah terbelalak.

''Dan lagi, kekuatan itu tidak akan bisa dikendalikan kecuali memang Naruto ada niat untuk sadar saat kekuatan itu keluar, _simpel_nya, dia tidak akan sadar ketika kekuatan besar ini keluar dan kalian harus berhati-hati, karena dia akan sangat _sensitive,_''

_Flashback_: _Off_.

''**Kau** **tau** **Hanzou,''** ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri santai dibelakang Hanzou yang tengah bersusah payah untuk berdiri namun tetap juga tidak bisa. ''**Aku** ... **Paling** **tidak** **suka** **dengan** **waktu** **yang** **diperlambat**, **itu** **berarti**, **jawab** **sekarang** **atau** **bagian** **yang** **lain** **aku** **tembak** **lagi.''** Ucap Naruto seraya menodongkan moncong Pistol tepat di belakang kepala Hanzou.

''Uhukkk...,'' hanya suara batuk itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Hanzou saat bermili-mili darah keluar dari mulutnya, dirasa sakit itu mulai memudar maka dia usap bibirnya. ''A-akan aku beritahu ciri-cirinya...,''

_Buaghhh_...

''Arghh...,''

''Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau bertele-tele,'' ucap Naruto sesaat setelah dia menusukkan pedangnya ketempat dimana tadi peluru panas melubangi kaki Hanzou.

Hanzou mulai berkeringat dingin kini, mungkin untuk saatnya dia mengucapkan 'menyesal' karena telah meremehkan bocah yang kini mengiterogasinya. Jika bisa, diapun akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sejak tadi, namun seperti yang dia bilang, lidahnya di segel. Membuatnya tidak akan bisa menyebut nama orang yang dengan serakahnya menyuruh dia.

Nafas Hanzou mulai memburu dan _intensitas _keringatpun mulai membanjir di sekitar pelipisnya saat pedang Naruto masih menancap disana. Urat lehernya sampai nampak karena menahan sakit, dia juga berpikir kenapa tidak langsung jadi habu saja, sepertinya Naruto sudah paham benar dimana letak bagian tubuh 'manusia' mereka.

''Naruto-_taichou_!''

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang datang, dibawah sana ada enam orang, lalu siapa yang memanggilnya atau siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi dari lirikan mereka dia jadi tau siapa yang memanggilnya, lalu matanya berbulir kearah dimana Anggota devisi penyergapan yang kini memberikan senyum palsunya padanya.

''Jika kau terus menyiksanya, itu akan percuma,'' ucap Sai seraya memasang kaus tangan. ''Karena jika dia mati, kau juga yang rugi, karena cukup dengan ciri-ciri saja, devisi pemecah misteri sudah bisa menjawabnya.''

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, lalu dia melirik Hanzou lagi. Dapat dia lihat kalau laki-laki itu terengah-engah dengan diselangi batuk yang mengeluarkan darah seperti penderita HIV/AIDS.

''Sai benar, Naruto.''

Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Yamato yang menatap itu semua tanpa berkedip, dia sedikit meneguk ludahnya susah payah karena dari perkiraannya kalau Naruto yang ini sangat _sensitive _dan jangan sampai salah bicara karena dia masih ingin hidup. Sosok bersayap yang kini berdiri diatas sana memainkan sayapnya sejenak membuat Yamato menaikan sebelah alisnya. Yang berbeda dari Naruto saat menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi dan yang ini hanya satu...,

...Tingkat kesabaran Individual yang semakin menurun.

Dan itu sangat tidak boleh dibiarkan karena siapapun yang berdekatan dengannya akan diserang kalau dipikiran mereka orang itu pantas untuk diserang. Lalu Yamato melirik Naight, gadis dengan rambut di ikal itu sejak tadi pasti mengingat sesuatu yang penting mengenai Naruto karena _Ekspresi _dari wanita itu sangat menunjukannya.

Naruto sedikit menaik-turunkan sayapnya, lalu dia mencabut kembali pedangnya. ''**Sebutkan** **ciri**-**cirinya** **dan** **kau** **Yamato** **dan** **Sai**, **ingat** **baik-baik** **setiap** **ucapannya.''**

''_Ha'i_ _Taichou_.''

~oOo~

Deidara sedikit melirik kebelakang, memastikan kalau rumah itu terlihat tidak menyeramkan. Rumah yang pernah dia tinggali selama dua tahun ini, memberikan banyak kenangan baginya.

Dia sedikit menghela nafas, desa ini juga tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Desa indah ini memang memiliki banyak pemandangan indah untuknya apa bila ingin menyendiri dan tiduran karena rumput yang pas dan ditambah dengan desiran angin lembut yang selalu sukses membuatnya tertidur.

Sebelum pergi dia mendongak sejenak, memperhatikan awan yang bertahtakan langit biru cerah yang indah. Gurat senyum terukir disana saat dia menyadari seseorang yang menjadi teman baiknya selama dia masih berada disini. Yah, Deidara pergi sebenarnya ini masih pagi, karena dia tidak ingin temannya itu tau kalau dia pergi, toh dengan pergi, temannya itu masih bisa hidup.

''Restu edogawa,'' gumam Deidara, lalu dia terkekeh sejenak saat sadar kalau temannya itu masih disekolah di jam yang segini paginya. ''Aku pergi dulu, un. Mungkin nanti akan kembali lagi, un.'' Ucap Deidara pada angin, lalu dia buka pintu itu, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Dia menggeleng keras, dengan mengigit bibirnya Deidara masuk dan menutup pintu itu.

Dia melirik keluar sejenak. ''_Bye_-_bye_, Sebulu.'' Gumam Deidara lalu bermanuver untuk meninggalkan daerah itu untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dia beritahu, dia juga tidak tau kapan lagi akan kembali.

Namun satu yang akan selalu Deidara ingat mengenai desa ini dan penduduknya.

_Heart._

~oOo~

Seina memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, pelukannya pada boneka Panda itu semakin mengerat. ''Jadi, Saku-_nee _dan Naru-_nii _sudah tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun apabila dihitung dengan waktu pernikahan _Nee-chan_ yang sudah dua tahun?'' Tanya Seina.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, dia acak-acak rambut bob hitam pekat milik adik angkat Naruto itu. ''Kau cukup pintar, ya. Untuk menganalisa,'' ucap Sakura.

Seina malah tersenyum ceria. ''Tentu saja, Naru-_nii'_kan mengajariku untuk selalu berpikir _logis,_'' jawabnya dengan ceria, tangannya dia rentangkan, lalu dengan cepat memeluk Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya.

Sakura hampir terhuyung kebelakang, namun walaupun jatuh, paling juga terbaring karena mereka kini sedang berada ditengah kasur miliknya dan Naruto.

Rey sedikit menguap, dia menatap lagi bayangan tubuhnya didepan cermin rias milik Sakura. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat sadar kalau parasnya sekarang seperti Zombie yang kelaparan. Dia melirik lagi jam yang menggantung di dinding, namun dia seperti tidak peduli dengan angka yang ditunjuk.

Sakura menoleh menatap Rey yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk disana. Dia sedikit menyeringai melihat wanita itu, pantas Naruto betah di Hongkong selama lima tahun yang lalu, karena keluarga barunya masing-masing memiliki kelebihan walau kelebihan itu yang pada akhirnya membawa mereka pada orang-orang jahat.

Tiga orang wanita didalam kamar itu kini sedang asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sebenarnya alasan kenapa Rey dan Seina ada dirumah mereka adalah karena mereka cukup mampu untuk menjaga Sakura. Belum lagi itu permintaan kakak angkat mereka yang paling mereka sayangi, mereka tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa pada mereka.

Seina sendiri sudah tertidur dipangkuan Sakura sejak tadi, gadis yang rambutnya hampir mirip dengan rambut _Heiress _Hyuuga yang pernah dia rawat itu dia belai. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sisi keibuannya sudah nampak.

Dia tersenyum lembut saat Seina bergumam dalam tidurnya yang damai, _emerald_nya kini berbulir menatap jam dinding. Hampir pagi, mungkinkah tugas Naruto kali ini lebih sulit. Alisnya seketika berkerut saat melihat dua bayangan tengah berdiri di depan balkon kamar mereka.

Seingat dia, Naruto hanya menyuruh dua orang yang kini berada didalam kamarnya untuk menjaganya. Tapi kenapa ada dua orang lagi? Mungkinkah itu Vampir yang berniat mengincar nyawanya? Lalu dia melirik Seina dan Rey, kenapa dua orang ini masih tertidur. Padahal kata Naruto kalau mereka berdua memiliki _respone_ yang paling kuat terhadap kehadiran Vampir di devisi awan waktu di Hongkong.

Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin saat dua bayangan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik jubah yang dapat Sakura tebak itu adalah jubah ketimbang jaket atau semacamnya.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dengan ditandai besarnya bayangan setiap suara tapak kaki mereka terdengar mendekat.

''Se-Seina, Rey, bangun!'' Bisik Sakura agar orang diluar tidak dapat mendengar ucapannya, namun itu malah membuat kedua orang yang dia panggil tak berkutik dari tidurnya.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Sakura ketika tidak ada jawaban pasti dari dua orang yang bersangkutan, dia mulai melirik benda apapun disana sekiranya dapat membantu pertahanan dirinya sementara rasa takut mulai menggerogoti keberanian yang dia bangun.

''Bagaimana?''

Jantung Sakura hampir melompat dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara serak dari luar, Sakura pernah mendengar nada suara Vampir dan mana suara manusia biasa dari yang pernah Naruto beritahu. Dan suara yang bergema barusan bukanlah suara sumbang ataupun merdu milik manusia, melainkan suara datar para Vampir.

''Diamlah, jangan berisik, mungkin mereka sudah tertidur.''

Sakura membelalak seketika. _'Me-mereka menunggu kami tertidur lalu datang menyerang?' _Batin Sakura yang kini tengah gigit kuku, mata bulat besar miliknya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang dikira dapat membantu. _'J-jadi mereka yang membuat Seina dan Rey tidak bangun-bangun? Uhm... Kalau tidak salah nama jurus itu Genjutsu? Aduhh... Tolong aku Naruto!' _Jerit Sakura dalam hati, mana mungkin dia memberi mereka pukulan andalannya kalau para Vampir itu saja dapat berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata.

_'Aduhh... Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih, mereka datang!'_

_kriett..._

Awalnya, hanya seberkas bayangan, lalu bayangan itu melebar dalam bentuk yang hampir mirip tongkat _Baseball_. Seberkas bayangan lain nampak disana, dari bayangannya Sakura dapat memastikan kalau mereka berjumlah Lima orang.

Satuhal yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang, andai mereka datang menyerang, yang dia harus lakukan hanya satu...

... Berusaha untuk melindungi jabang bayi yang dia kandung, walau dia harus bergulat sekalian dengan para Vampir itu dan mengulur waktu sampai Naruto datang.

o

o

o

o

~oOo~

#To Be Continued#

~oOo~

o

o

o

~oOo~

Huahh... Akhirnya selesai juga Dattebayooo *hebohsendiri*

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama merakitnya, Chapter ini rampung juga, walau masih aja ada Typo(s) bersaudara(?) yang mengganggu kalian. Gomene, hontou ni gomenesai minna-san.

**Sedikit** **penjelasan:**

Vampir darah murni, memanglah mereka koloni Vampir namun mereka sedikit berbeda pola pikir dengan koloni Vampir darah bangsawan.

Di Fanfic ini, ke-eksisan mereka juga menjadi tanggung jawab untuk membersihkan Vampir yang berkeliaran dan dikira mengganggu kontrak perdamaian antara Khalifah Timur yang mewakili manusia dan para Vampir MoonBlack(Suku Vampir yang menjadi sesepuh bagi para Vampir yang tersebar di seluruh Dunia).

Di Fanfic ini, ada beberapa Vampir koloni darah murni masih dikejar satuan Vampire Hunter yang kadang membelot, seperti Satuan Vampir darah murni Akatsuki yang hanya menerima perintah dari Naruto atapun Almarhum Minato.

Organisasi Devisi Eternal:

Adalah Organisasi Vampir Hunter terbesar di seluruh dunia dan menjadi pusat para Satuan Vampire Hunter. Di devisi ini, ada beberapa lagi dipecah menjadi Devisi penting semacam

**Devisi** **Perekrutan** **dan** **Devisi** **Penyerangan**:

(yang dipimpin langsung oleh Jendral Namikaze Naruto: Pemimpin Organisasi Heaven and Earth yang merupakan tangan kanan Organisasi Devisi Eternal)

**Devisi** **Ekspedisi—Archeaology's** _Vampire_ _Hunter_:

(Semacam Vampir Hunter yang bertugas untuk menyembunyikan/menjaga artefak para Vampir agar manusia tidak menyadari ke-eksisan para Vampir yang masih hidup hingga kini)

**Debvisi** **Pengadilan**:

Devisi Vampire Hunter yang bertugas/fokus untuk memberikan hukuman pada para Vampire Hunter yang melanggar aturan dalam bertugas.

**Penjelasan selesai ^^**

Nah, untuk yang masih bertanya mengenai apakah para Vampire darah murni itu Hunter juga atau tidak, itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk memilih, mereka—para Vampir darah murni atau darah bangsawan—atau para Vampire Hunter yang membunuh 'Saudara' mereka.

Untuk Pain dan Deidara, mereka hanya lagi tidak mood saja membunuh Vampir, namun mereka berdua merupakan Vampire yang paling diburu kepalanya karena tidak pernah mau mengikuti aturan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Itupun, mereka masih diberi kelonggaran dalam beraktivitas karena mereka adalah keluarga angkat Namikaze Naruto yang berjasa besar dalam kesatuan Vampire Hunter dan kelonggaran hukuman itu adalah tanda balasan jasa mereka untuknya—terkecuali Organisasi Akatsuki.

Namun sekali mereka melakukan kesalahan, Naruto sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, itu sudah menjadi resiko bagi mereka berdua.

~oOo~

**Special Thank's to:**

Deidei Rinnepero13

Rey619

BlackMoonEdogawa

Miya-hime Nakashinki

Seina Hanagata

Wulan-chan

Khanakura Haito

Reitokaze Kokyuu

Wi3nter

**And Special thank's for silent reader.**

Husyahhh...*ngelapkeringat* untung bisa di updet, Yahiko minta maaf kalo fic ini masih banyak kesalahannya, apalagi Typo(s) bersaudara, itu bagaikana mendarah daging(?) di ficnya Yahiko*curhat*

But, sungguh, Yahiko juga ngga mau ntu bersaudara ada di Fic Yahiko. Tapi apa daya, mereka berdua terlalu ngebet sama diksi Yahiko yang Yahiko sendiri jadi sakit mata untuk mengoreksi yang mana Typo(s) dan yang mana yang harus di-Italic.

Yosh, moga chap ini memuaskan dah, hanya itu yang Yahiko harap. Moga pada suka, dan kirimkan saran/kritik kalian lewat sini*nunjuktulisandibawah*

v

v

v

v


End file.
